Viverei por você!
by Ale Weasley Potter
Summary: Harry sabe que alguém que ele ama deva ficar com sua herança caso ele morra, mas isso so podera acontecer se ele se casar, e o destino acaba dando uma forcinha. a volta da AD, e a morte traz um alguem inesperado para o lado bom, uma nova AD sera formada,c


**Viverei por você!**

**A fuga de Harry e Gina!**

Harry observava aquele casal rodopiando pelo meio do salão, ele a observava intensamente o seu olhar estava escuro, ele não podia acreditar vendo-a ali dançando com o primo de Fleur que ela o houvesse esquecido tão rápido, ele estreitou os olhos na direção do rapaz louro que conduzia Gina na dança, ao ver que ele levou a mão direita dela para trás de sua nuca, estava quase para sacar a varinha e azará-lo ali mesmo, mas com que direito faria isso, não foi ele que a largou no final do ano deixando-a livre para qualquer um que a merecesse mais que ele?

Ele viu as mãos do primo de Fleur (que ele não se lembrava do nome), ir segurar a cintura de Gina levando-a para mais perto dele, Harry estava quase se levantando, quando um casal apareceu em sua frente bloqueando a visão dele, o que fez com que ele os olhasse com uma certa arrogância. Quando reparou nas orelhas vermelhas de Rony e viu uma felicidade nos olhos de Hermione, os dois se sentaram à mesa com ele.

_Harry queríamos que fosse o primeiro, a saber_. – disse Hermione parecendo ansiosa para lhe contar algo. Harry tinha percebido que os dois amigos haviam sumido um bom tempo da festa de casamento de Gui e Fleur.

Harry olhava de um para outro desconfiado, Rony percebeu e como se fosse possível suas orelhas ficaram mais vermelhas que o normal.

_O que aconteceu?_ – perguntou. _Onde é o incêndio?_ – ele perguntou olhando por detrás de Hermione para ver se conseguia voltar a olhar o casal que dançava na pista, eles já não estava mais lá, e Harry pensou num palavrão que não poderia dizer em voz alta, com raiva por ter que passar aquilo, estava morrendo de ciúmes de Gina. Ele voltou a olhar os amigos.

_Harry... Nós estamos... estamos..._ – Hermione estava engasgada.

_Estão o quê?_ – perguntou Harry ansioso.

Hermione viu que não conseguiria falar então ela e Rony mostraram as mãos entrelaçadas, Harry os observou por um segundo sem entender, mas logo seu rosto se abriu num sorriso.

_Até que enfim vocês se acertaram, porque se eu tivesse que continuar a ver vocês do jeito que estavam por mais um ano, juro que faria uma poção do amor para vocês! –_ os três riram.

Harry voltou a procurar sua pequena de cabelos vermelhos, mas não a encontrou, dissera aos amigos que iria dar uma volta para deixá-los a sós, os dois perceberam que Harry estava chateado e sabiam o porquê. Com um gesto de Hermione ela e Rony apenas concordaram com ele de que os dois precisavam de um tempo. Harry parou numa arvore próximo aos jardins onde ele começou a olhar interessadamente para um Gnomo. Um casal estava mais a frente em outra árvore e Harry começou a achar que aquilo fosse perseguição ele ia sair dali pra que não fosse visto até que escutou a voz da garota.

_Já pedi pra você me soltar, Pierre_. _Quero voltar para a festa_ – era a voz de Gina. Harry estancou onde estava.

_Mas porque minha querida?_ – disse ele parecendo se divertir com as tentativas de Gina de se soltar. _Você estar gostando..._

Harry começou a sentir o sangue ferver.

_Não estou, não_. – disse Gina numa voz firme tentando se soltar das mãos de Pierre, pelo tom de voz dela Harry sabia que ela realmente não estava gostando da aproximação, então tudo aconteceu muito rápido.

Pierre beijou Gina a força, ela tentava se soltar sem sucesso, e sem saber o que estava fazendo e muito menos, como fizera, Harry foi a passos largos até eles, e afastou Gina de Pierre com um empurrão deu-lhe um soco onde colocou toda sua raiva, e puxou sua varinha apontando diretamente para o rosto do primo de Fleur. Ele escutou alguém o chamando longe, tanta era a raiva que estava daquele cara, ele estava beijando a sua garota, a sua Gina, como ele ousava ser tão rude e grosso com ela, ele ouviu de novo aquela voz o chamando, mas agora ela estava quase gritando ele virou-se para Gina estava furioso com ela também e nem sabia o porquê. Harry percebeu que Gina tinha sua varinha em mão não apontando para Pierre e sim para outro lugar, ela apontou o dedo e ele olhou na direção quando a ouviu dizer:

_Harry comensais!_

Ele a colocou atrás dele puxando-a com força pela mão para que o seguisse, quando chegaram ao meio da confusão, sem perceber como Gina largara de sua mão ele tentou ver onde ela estava, mas um comensal apareceu em sua frente.

_Potter!_ – gritou o comensal. _Crucio_!

_Protego_! – gritou Harry, o feitiço retornou para o comensal, um pouco antes Harry ouviu outra voz.

_Reducto!_ – e antes que o outro comensal percebesse estava no chão. Harry olhou para Gina.

_Gina saia daqui agora!_

_Eu não vou a lugar algum_. – ele tinha que protegê-la como ela era cabeça dura.

_Você vai sim!_

_Há cala a boca Potter_! – ela disse com uma voz cheia de sarcasmo. Harry não teve tempo de responder de volta dois comensais apareceram e ele empurrou Gina pra detrás de uma árvore.

_Crucio!_

_Protego!_ – gritou Harry. _Expelliarmus_! – a varinha do outro comensal voou longe. _Estupefaça_! – o outro comensal caira. Harry viu ao longe todos lutando contra os comensais, estavam pelo jeito se virando bem, quando olhou para o outro lado não acreditou no que seus olhos viam, Bellatriz Lestrange estava torturando Gina.

_Crucio_! – ela ria histericamente se divertindo da situação de Gina, Harry não estava suportando vê-la daquele jeito ela estava perdendo as forças, e ninguém da Ordem estava tão perto quanto ele, viu Bellatriz lançar a maldição novamente sem deixar Gina respirar, e a garota bater com um som surdo no chão perdendo os sentidos.

_Crucio!_ – Gina bateu no chão de volta com um estrondo e sem pensar Harry levantara a varinha e gritara antes que Bellatriz o fizesse.

_Impedimenta_! – Bellatriz ficou sem entender o que havia acontecido. Quando olhou para o lado e reconheceu Harry vindo em sua direção.

_Há o menininho Potter quer brincar_? – e sem que ela esperasse Harry lançou nela a mesma maldição que ela estava lançando em Gina, mas dessa vez Bellatriz sentiu o gosto de seu próprio remédio os músculos se contraírem de dor, e ela bateu com força em uma arvore, Harry correu até Gina ele pegou a varinha dela.

_Gina acorde! Por favor!_ – Harry notou um filete de sangue escorrendo da testa de Gina.

_Harry!_ – Harry olho na direção da voz era do senhor Weasley. S_aia daqui e leve Gina com você. Vocês não podem voltar para a Toca. Vá Harry!_ – disse o Sr. Weasley indo ajudar Fred.

Harry olhou na direção de Rony e Hermione não dava tempo de avisar para onde ele ia, comensais estavam vindo na direção deles e ele temeu pela vida de Gina, ele não sabia se daria certo, mas sem pestanejar guardou sua varinha a segurou nos braços e desaparatou. Quando estavam parando de girar ele notou que havia dado certo estavam no largo Grimmauld, 12. Ele colocou Gina no sofá ela tinha vários arranhões pelo corpo e pelo rosto, o coração de Harry batia descompassado, verificou a respiração dela, e se sentiu aliviado ao ver que ela estava bem. Ele voltou a colocá-la nos braços a levando para um dos quartos, a ajeitou lá, e se sentou ao seu lado cansado fechou os olhos por um instante quando percebeu um clarão, ele tirou rápido a varinha do bolso. Percebeu que era o patrono do senhor Weasley.

_Estamos todos bem, fique ai com Gina, não voltem nos veremos no dia do embarque para Hogwarths. Amanhã Molly mandará a vocês roupas para passarem as duas semanas ai. E Gina como está?_

_Está bem_. – respondeu Harry _Ela só esta cansada_. – disse Harry a olhando.

Ele se aproximou dela, como podia gostar tanto daquela garota, se algo tivesse acontecido com ela ele jamais se perdoaria. A cena dela com Pierre voltara a atormentar seus pensamentos, por que ela tinha aceitado ficar sozinho com ele, e seu estômago se contraiu de raiva ao lembrar do beijo. Sentou-se numa poltrona próximo a Gina, resolveu ficar ali até ela acordar.

Gina estava saindo correndo de um beco escuro, seu corpo se contorcia com dor, quando ouviu aquela risada horrível.

_Como vai Gininha_?! –disse Tom Riddle.

Gina sobressaltou, estava assustada, Harry foi até ela.

_Tá tudo bem Gina_!

_A batalha, minha família_... – disse ela ainda fraca.

_Seu pai mandou um patrono, disse que estão todos bem, e pediu que não_ _saíssemos daqui até o dia de retornarmos a Hogwarths._

_O quê_? – Gina estava espantada, ficar sozinha com Harry não estava em seus planos. _Rony e Mione virão para cá também, não é?_

Harry percebeu e não pode evitar sentiu a raiva novamente.

_Não vou agarrar você a força._ – respondeu ríspido conjurando um copo da água que entregou a ela.

_Não disse que você faria isso_! – disse ela se sentando e o olhando duramente.

_Mas aposto que pensou não foi_? – perguntou sarcástico.

_Ora, seu_...

_Olha o respeito Gina Weasley, salvei sua vida._

_Ótimo atira isso na minha cara sempre que você me ver para eu me lembrar bem por que tenho que ficar longe de você._

Harry não respondeu, com uma voz mais grave fez outra pergunta.

_Por que você quis ficar sozinha com ele?_

_O quê?_

_Você ouviu o que perguntei, não se faz de santa Guinevré_.

_É claro que ouvi Potter_. – disse ela dando ênfase a ultima palavra. _Não sou surda, estava cansada e Pierre me convidou para dar uma volta não vi nada de mais nisso._

_Você estava beijando ele_. – disse Harry rapidamente.

_Não_! – Gina se levantou rápido. _Ele estava me beijando, se você não tinha percebido eu não estava à vontade com o beijo dele, não queria aquilo, e se você está me perguntando por que então foi até lá e o esmurrou daquele jeito se achou que eu estava gostando?_ – Gina perguntou a ele gritando.

_Por que vi que você precisava de ajuda._

_Há sim claro, não tem problema se o meu irmão não esta por perto, o melhor amigo dele está, para proteger a Gininha. Não sou mais criança Harry._ – ela jogou um travesseiro em cima dele. Foi seu erro, ele foi até ela tão rápido que

Gina se assustou, Harry segurou os braços dela com força.

_Me larga Harry_. – a única diferença era que ele não apertava tanto os braços dela como Pierre. _Já pedi pra você me soltar_! – ela disse tentando de novo, o esmurrando no peito, e sem esperar Harry a beijou, o beijo quente e doce que ele tanto desejava, sentiu que Gina ainda tentava se soltar dele, Harry a enlaçou ainda mais pela cintura, e Gina cedeu, o beijo ficou mais carinhoso, doce as línguas se enroscavam perfeitamente como se fosse uma dança, Harry sentiu que Gina estava estranha afastou um pouco o rosto do dela, e viu que ela estava pálida talvez pelo fato dela ter se levantado tão rápido da cama estando tão fraca, Harry a segurou no colo, e a levou para a cama, beijava as faces dela, Gina o observava esperando pelo beijo, Harry continuou encostando os lábios no pescoço dela, ela gemeu um instante, ele voltou para a boca, roçava seus lábios nos dela, e se beijaram novamente, agora o beijo estava mais ávido, quente, cheio de saudades Gina passou suas mãos pelos cabelos de Harry, fazendo ele sentir um arrepio de leve e foi o seu alerta. Harry se afastou dela bruscamente, Gina não entendeu o que tinha feito de errado agora?

Boa noite Gina! É melhor você descansar.

Harry saiu e Gina jogou um travesseiro contra a porta. Há como ele era teimoso. Gina estava com tanta raiva dele, como ele poderia pensar que ela fizera qualquer coisa, só queria se distrair e não continuar olhando pra ele sentando naquela mesa triste, então se afastou pra que ele, não sofresse, por que era nos braços do seu Harry que ela queria estar, porque ele não entendia.

**Não sei me controlar ao seu lado**

Harry entrou batendo a porta do quarto com força, passou a mão em seus cabelos nervoso, precisava tomar um banho e de preferência bem gelado. Ele se enfiou embaixo do chuveiro sentindo a água gelada batendo em cada parte de seu corpo. A Merlim estava a ponto de fazer uma besteira quando começou a beijar Gina, ele a desejava e quase se deixou levar por isso... Não podia se Voldemort descobrisse sobre Gina, saberia onde atingi-lo em seu ponto mais fraco. Pelo menos o banho havia acalmado os dois monstros dele, um do desejo e o outro do ciúmes, quando abriu a porta deu um pulo pra trás e a garota fez o mesmo, colocando a mão no peito enquanto arfava.

Harry que susto! – exclamou Gina.

Susto digo eu Gina, o que você faz aqui.

Gina percebeu que estava olhando o tórax nu de Harry, há como ela amava quadribol.

Gina!

Gina acordou dos sonhos que estava tendo abraçada a Harry, no outro quarto se ele não a tivesse largado.

Ah é! – disse fazendo um gesto com a mão como para afastar alguma coisa invisível. O professor Lupin esta ai, quer falar com você. E eu vim te chamar.

Harry notara que Gina tinha trocado de roupa estava, com um vestido branco com pequenas flores, que ia até sua canela, de um tecido fino, que parecia se emoldurar a cada movimento dela, os cabelos estavam úmido presos numa trança e alguns fios caiam pelo ombro e rosto.

Onde conseguiu esse vestido? – Harry perguntou a admirando e anotando mentalmente que precisava vê-la mais vezes à vontade e de tranças, ela estava linda.

É meu Harry, o professor trouxe nossas coisas, seu malão está ali. – disse apontando para um canto do quarto que Harry embasbacado com a imagem da ruiva não havia notado. Ficaram um momento se olhando até que Gina quebrou o silêncio.

Eu vou indo.

Gina. – Harry a chamou quando estava na porta. Ela o encarou novamente.Está melhor?

Sim, obrigada.

E a propósito, você está linda.

Gina corou e sorriu, saindo logo em seguida.

Lupin esperava Harry sentado a mesa da cozinha, lembrou-se com saudades de Almofadinhas.

Oi professor.

Olá Harry. – disse ele abrindo um sorriso cansado, Gina estava fazendo alguma coisa no fogão que cheirava bem, e o estômago de Harry reclamou rapidamente que precisava comer e que aquele cheiro o agradava e muito.

Estou com fome. – disse sentando-se ao lado do professor.

O jantar ficará pronto daqui a meia hora Harry. – disse Gina, ele fez uma careta de quem não estava afim de esperar muito, e Gina sorriu. Professor o senhor janta com a gente não é?

Lupin sorriu para a sua ex-aluna tinha um carinho especial por ela.

Se não for incomodo Gina aceitarei de bom grado por que pelo que sei as mulheres Weasley cozinham e muito bem que o diga a sua mãe, não é?

A garota sorriu satisfeita cozinhava tão bem como a mãe, e muitas coisas aprendera com ela.Mas antes Gina preciso ter uma conversa em particular com o Harry aqui se você não se importar.

Não, professor, eu preciso subir mesmo... – disse ela. Será que o senhor pode olhar o cozido enquanto isso?

Claro. – respondeu Lupin entrando na brincadeira de Gina.

espera porque eu não posso olhar. – perguntou Harry.

Por que eu não confio nos seus dotes culinários Harry. – disse Gina sorrindo marotamente e deixando os dois a sós.

Mulheres! – exclamou Harry. Lupin sorriu.

Ela só fez isso pra te irritar.

O que quer falar comigo professor. –Lupin o olhou fingindo estar bravo. Tá desculpe, Remo.

Melhorou, mesmo porque não sou mais seu professor. E a outra coisa que me trouxe aqui Harry, você sabe que estamos em guerra...

Nem tinha percebido.

Lupin continuou como se não tivesse sido interrompido.

Vou ser direto com você, sua herança Harry...

O que tem?

É difícil te perguntar isso, mas você já pesou em seu testamento.

Harry desanuviou...

Eu vou colocar você também.

Harry pare com isso não sou interesseiro, devo supor que Dumby não lhe contou.

Contou o que?

Harry não sabia por que, mas essa historia de testamento estava o assustando.

Harry, Sirius pode deixar a você a herança por que era afilhado dele, a uma ligação quase de sangue quando se é o padrinho. – Harry continuava olhando Lupin sem entender. Você não tem parentes de sangue, nem é padrinho de alguém.

Posso deixar para algum dos meus...

Não pode Harry! – disse Lupin.

Mas porque não.

Pelas leis bruxas sua herança só pode ser deixada para alguém do mesmo sangue, ou um afilhado que se torna quase um filho, que foi o seu caso, ou...

Ou? – repetiu Harry.

Para a esposa.

Gina estancou ao pé da escada, esposa? Ouvira o professor dizer esposa? Harry então teria que se casar?

O que? – perguntou Harry voltando a si depois do choque.

esposa Harry, você terá que se casar.

Mas e se eu não me casar até lá?

A herança irá para o parente mais próximo, do ultimo falecido. Nesse caso Sirius.

Bellatriz! Mas nem pensar. – exclamou Harry com raiva, ele olhou para a porta assustado, Gina subiu correndo a escada se trancando no quarto. Lupin segurou Harry.

Deixe-a Harry.

Gina chorava trancada no quarto, seu Harry ele teria que se casar, seu choro se tornava cada vez mais compulsivo, e sem perceber Gina adormecera.

Harry que corredor é esse? – perguntou Gina aflita. Estamos em Hogwarths não estamos?

Acho que si. – respondeu Harry, baixo.

O corredor era estreito, e algumas tochas faziam qualquer sombra parecer enormes, as paredes eram muito rústica. Eles estava sob a capa da invisibilidade. Gina sentiu a mão de Harry enlaçar sua cintura, e a virar devagar pra ele, Harry tirou a capa da invisibilidade deles.

Pelo menos agora posso te ver melhor. – ele disse ao som do ouvido dela. Os dois começaram a se beijar intensamente. Gina se afastou estava sentindo ódio de Harry.

Harry Potter! – não era a voz de Gina e sim a de alguém que parecia falar como uma cobra, gina escutava o choro de uma criança ao longe, e Harry estava parado sem ação, foi então que ela ergueu sua varinha e...

Avada Kedrava!

Gina acordara sobressaltada, estava suando frio e com uma vontade imensa de vomitar, tentou se levantar, sentiu uma tontura forte, e duas mão a seguraram, ela olhou pra ele se perdendo naquele mar verde.

-Harry. – ela o abraço e começou a chorar.

Ta tudo bem, Gi eu to aqui. – disse ele retribuindo o abraço. Ele a beijou beijava ela com suavidade. Gina notou que ele estava sem camisa, e se afastou com um olhar indagador.

Estava passando na frente de seu quarto, quando te escutei falando coisas sem sentido, entrei e percebi que você estava tendo pesadelos.

Fica comigo Harry, só essa noite. – ela disse o abraçando com força.

Fico Gina. Ficarei todas as noites se for preciso.

Ele a levou de volta para a cama,ele deitou e ela se aconchegou no peito dele, Harry a acariciava e sem perceber, já estava beijando-a, ele virou-se de uma maneira a ficar por cima dela, a acariciava e Gina correspondia de volta, ela o beijou no pescoço e passou seus dedos por sua nuca, fazendo ele se arrepiar, ele a beijou novamente cheio de desejo.

Não sei me controlar ao seu lado... – disse Harry.

Gina sorriu e o puxou para si. E os dois saciaram o desejo que a muito os consumia, quando perceberam estavam dormindo felizes nos braços um do outro.

Harry ouvira a porta bater, mas achou que estava sonhando não queria deixar aquele lugar onde tinha passado horas felizes ao lado de Gina.

Guinevré Molly Weasley!

Gina e Harry se levantaram rápido, o Sr. E a Sra Weasley estavam parados ali com caras de espanto pelo que estava vendo Harry, enrolou um lençol cobrindo a parte que não poderia mostrar, e puxando Gina enrolado num outro lençol para trás de si.

O que significa isso? – perguntou a Sra. Weasley, Harry a olhou daria qualquer coisa pra não ver aqueles olhos que ele aprendera a amar não o olharem tão magoados como estavam.

**Pai e Mãe: Amor incondicional!**

Senhor Weasley... – começou Harry.  
Cale a boca, Potter! – exclamou o senhor Weasley vermelho de raiva. E a Sra. Weasley começava a chorar sendo amparada por Hermione.  
"Potter desde quando o senhor Weasley me chama de Potter". – pensou Harry a mágoa daquele homem estava estampada no seu rosto, e antes que Harry pudesse fazer uma nova tentativa de conversar, ele e o Sr. Weasley estavam com as suas varinhas apontadas um para o outro.  
Arthur! – exclamou a senhora Weasley chorosa. Os outros Weasley apontaram as varinhas também.  
"Ótimo se não morrer pelas mãos de Voldemort, morro agora!". Harry procurou por Rony este parecia mais não acreditar no que estava acontecendo do que com raiva, depois ele olhou para Gina e viu que ela também estava com a varinha em punho não apontada para Harry ou o Sr. Weasley mas para os irmãos.  
Olha o que você fez a nossa menina! – falou Fred.  
Você tem que pagar por isso. – completou George.  
Gina deixe de ser louca você não teria chances contra nós! – disse Gui. Harry viu Gina estreitar os olhos de uma maneira perigosa para o irmão, e antes que Gina pudesse fazer qualquer coisa ele virou sua varinha para o outro lado e gritou.  
Expelliarmus!  
A varinha de Gina voou para longe.

Harry! – exclamou Hermione.  
O que esta fazendo você é louco? – perguntou Rony. Harry apenas o encarou, depois olhou para Gina.  
O Gui tem razão! – disse.  
Gina ia retrucar, antes que ela conseguisse falar qualquer coisa Harry continuou, olhando fixamente nos olhos do Sr. Weasley.  
Sr. Weasley agradeceria se o sr. E os seus filhos abaixassem suas varinhas. – disse Harry guardando a própria varinha no bolso. Eu quero conversar com o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley, mas antes se não se incomodam gostaria que saísse para que eu Gina pudéssemos nos...ãh... recompor.  
Pai? – chamou George vendo o pai abaixar a guarda.  
Saiam. Agora. – disse o Sr. Weasley caminhando a passos largos, ele passou por Gina sem olhá-la, o que fez os olhos da se encherem de lágrimas. Todos saíram Hermione disse a Gina que ela e Rony a esperariam no quarto.  
Ouve um silêncio constrangedor entre Harry e Gina, ele apanhou a varinha dela e a entregou.  
Gina...  
Ela virou-se bruscamente fazendo Harry dar um passo atrás o rosto coberto em lágrimas.  
Esperaria que os meus irmãos me tratassem como criança, Potter. Menos você.  
O que?  
Escute Potter. Pode não parecer mais aprendi a me defender muito bem dos meus irmãos, e não é de você me protegendo que eu preciso.  
O que foi que fiz? – perguntou Harry sem entender.  
Adivinha? – disse Gina ironicamente fungando e colocando o vestido floral.  
Gina, os seus irmãos eles podiam te...  
Me atacar? Não era a mim que eles queriam matar! Eu não sou mais criança Harry.

Eu sei disso. E como sei... – disse ele mais para si mesmo do que para ela.  
Muito obrigada por tentar me defender! Mas espero que de agora em diante você me trate como uma mulher e não como uma garotinha de onze anos.  
Harry já estava se irritando.  
Então pare de se comportar como tal! – disse abruptamente, vestindo sua camisa.  
Ela o encarou abriu a boca para responder, mas quando viu que ele estava vestido e pronto para descer e encarar os Weasley, parou.  
O que vai dizer a eles? – perguntou Gina.  
Não posso mentir eles viram o que aconteceu aqui. – respondeu Harry seco. Fique no seu quarto eu converso com seus pais  
Nem pensar! Eu vou com você!  
Gina...  
São meus pais Harry! Também devo explicações a eles. – Harry já tinha decidido o que fazer e não queria Gina por perto, precisava antes conversar com o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley.  
Está bem! – disse ele.  
Então vamos.  
Os dois saíram do quarto juntos estavam no corredor quando Hermione abriu a porta, Harry pode fazer um sinal com a cabeça para Rony, ele se aproximou da porta.

Gina como você está? – perguntou Hermione sem ver o sinal dos dois.  
Gina a abraçou, e Rony puxou as duas para dentro do quarto, abraçando a irmã também, o que fez Gina o olhar desconfiada.  
Eu morro de ciúmes de você mas entendo que você também deve estar sofrendo. – disse Rony, Gina sorriu e o abraçou ainda mais, Hermione pulou no pescoço do namorado, dando beijos de alegria.  
Você não é de todo um troglodita.  
Ah Hermione, pare.  
Agora eu já estou ficando enjoada dessa melação. – disse Gina sorrindo. Rony olhou por cima de Gina para Harry, e segurou o braço de Gina a afastando mais da porta.  
Desculpe Gina, mas tem coisas que um homem tem que fazer sozinho. – disse Harry. Gina olhou para Harry.  
Não se atreva! – e antes que ela pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, Harry saiu e trancou a porta, deixando Rony e Hermione juntos com Gina. Pediria desculpas depois a Hermione, e agradecia a Rony. Agora quanto a sua pimentinha... Era melhor nem pensar.  
Harry desceu as escadas as pressas, os Weasley estavam lá esperando, Fred e George pareciam querer matar um rato que estava num canto buscando comida, Gui era amparado por Fleur, Harry deu graças por Carlinhos estar na Romênia, e Percy no Ministério, ele viu o Sr. Weasley e a Sra. Weasley sentados no sofá, o Sr. Weasley parecia querer engolir aquela situação. Harry se aproximou.

Sr. Weasley.  
Saiam vocês. – disse a Sra. Weasley aos outros, vendo Harry se sentar em uma poltrona.  
Nem pensar, eu quero saber o que esse quatro olhos vai falar pra convencer vocês. – disse Fred, sendo apoiado pelos irmãos.  
A Sra. Weasley ia falar quando Harry a interrompeu.  
Não, pode deixar eles ficarem.  
Eles se encararam por uns momentos em um silencio constrangedor. O que diria a eles?  
Então Potter? – perguntou Gui por fim.  
Eu... – começou Harry, porque era tão difícil falar encarando a Sra. Weasley? Não vou negar o que fiz. – o SR. Weasley começou a prestar atenção a ele. Amo a Gina, não sei desde quando.  
Vocês são duas crianças... – começou a Sra. Weasley.  
Acho que já provei que não sou criança, Sra. Weasley e Gina também, ela foi mulher para segurar a onda no ministério e foi mulher para desafiar os irmãos lá em cima agora a pouco.  
O Sr. Weasley abriu um meio sorriso.  
Aquilo foi por amor Harry. –respondeu o homem, aparentando estar mais calmo, o que fez com que o bolo no estômago que Harry estava sentido se desfizesse um pouco mais.  
Eu sei, - respondeu o garoto sorrindo. Sr. e Sra. Weasley eu queria pedir a mão de Gina a vocês. – disse Harry, o que fez com que Gui o olhasse admirado, e Fred e George surpresos.  
Harry ela nem é de maior. – disse a Sra Weasley.  
Mas eu sou, sou responsável pelos meus atos.  
E só por causa desse ato é que você quer se casar com minha filha Harry? – perguntou o Sr. Weasley.

Harry o encarou, os olhos daquele homem pareciam querer perfurá-lo para descobrir o que ia em seu interior.  
Não senhor Weasley. Quero por que sei que eu pertenço a ela, porque o que vocês viram aqui, irá se repetir por mais vezes, por que...  
Por que Harry? – perguntou a Sra Weasley voltando a olhá-lo como a um filho.  
Por que depois de hoje eu me dei conta de que não consiguo mais acordar sem ela ao meu lado, de que não existe o amanhã pra mim se ela não estiver em minha vida porque ela me faz ter uma vida, e me faz acreditar nela.  
Sra. Weasley estava chorando e o Sr. Weasley tinha lágrimas nos olhos, Fleur também começara a chorar.  
Você a ama realmente Harry. – disse o Sr. Weasley. E Gina sempre o amou também. Você tem idéia da responsabilidade que é construírem uma família?  
Eu espero que o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley nos ajudasse com isso.  
Sra. Weasley deu um pulo e abraço o garoto, sendo seguida pelos outros.  
Bem vindo à família filho. Pra ser sincero acho que no fundo queríamos que fosse você realmente. – disse o Sr. Weasley.  
Tem mais uma coisa. – disse Harry. Não quero mentir para vocês.  
O que é?  
Harry relatou o que Lupin dissera sobre sua herança.  
Se é pra minha herança ficar com alguém, tem que ficar com alguém que amo.

Mas querido, e se você não se casasse? – perguntou a Sra. Weasley.  
A herança de Sirius iria para o parente vivo mais próxima dele.  
E quem é ela? – perguntou Gui.  
Bellatriz Lestrange.  
Mas nem por cima do meu cadáver aquela vaca toca em qualquer coisa que tenha sido de Sirius.  
Molly! – exclamou o Sr. Artur.  
Harry olhou a Sra. Weasley, sentiu que apesar das brigas com Sirius, ela gostava dele.  
Nem que tenhamos que obrigar Gina a se casar. – disse George.  
Harry preferiu mudar de assunto.  
Eu a tranquei no quarto com Hermione e Rony, vou até lá buscá-la. – disse Harry subindo.  
Ele abriu a porta e precisou fechá-la rápido por que algo se espatifou do outro lado, assim que ele a fechou de volta.  
Idiota, - outra coisa voou em direção a porta.  
Gina, para. – disse Hermione, a garota não ouviu.  
Imbecil. – outra coisa se espatifou.  
Cretino, - Harry abriu a porta e apontou a varinha gritando para o objeto.  
Bombarda!  
O globo de vidro explodiu.  
É melhor descermos, já falei com seus pais.  
Não perguntei nada a você, Potter. – disse Gina passando por ele feito uma bala, vermelha de raiva.

Você está bem Harry? – perguntou Hermione.  
Estou.  
Que bom porque agora eu mato você. – disse Rony.  
Nem seus pais me mataram Rony agora quer descer, e me matar depois.  
Quando eles chegaram Gui e o Sr. Weasley abriam uma garrafa de whisky de fogo servindo a eles. Gina olhava para Harry.  
O que você fez?  
Oras, irmãzinha. – disse George.Harry foi sensato pediu você em casamento, e os nossos pais aceitaram.  
Gina abriu a boca e fechou de novo, Rony e Hermione também não sabiam o que falar.  
Claro que terá uma condição. – disse a Sra. Weasley.  
Condição? – repetiu Harry.  
Vocês terão que voltar para Hogwarths.  
Harry pensou por um tempo, seria bom voltar, ele sabia que lá Gina estaria protegida.  
Tudo bem. – Gina virou-se tão rápido que Harry teve a nítida impressão que ela tinha deslocado o pescoço.  
E quando será o casamento? – perguntou Hermione, parecendo finalmente voltar a si.  
Daqui a uma semana um dia antes de vocês voltarem para a escola. – disse o Sr. Weasley.  
Rony Hermione será que vocês poderiam ser meus...  
Padrinhos? – perguntou Rony. Mas é claro cunhado, bem vindo à família. – disse Rony bagunçando ainda mais os cabelos de Harry.  
Gina foi até ele.  
Por que fez isso Potter? Por culpa?  
Gina venha até aqui precisamos conversar. – disse a Sra. Weasley antes que Harry respondesse.  
Ela seguiu a mãe sem nem sequer olhá-lo mais uma vez.

Mãe... – começou Gina.  
Filha, - disse a Sra. Weasley apertando as mãos da garota nas dela. O Sr. Weasley sentou-se do outro lado. Você irá começar uma nova vida.  
Não quero me casar se ele esta se sentindo culpado, eu também fui culpada.  
Harry, não quer casar com você por culpa, filha. – disse o Sr. Weasley.  
Então é por causa da...  
Tão pouco é por causa da herança de Sirius.  
Gina olhou os pais.  
Ele ama você filha, e é por isso que te quer ao lado dele. – disse a Sra. Weasley.  
E chamamos você aqui, por que Harry pediu nossa ajuda pra que vocês formassem uma família, e queremos saber se você também quer essa ajuda?  
Gina sorriu para os pais.  
Acho que ele não poderia ter pedido ajuda a pessoas melhores. – disse Gina, tentando esconder uma lagrima que caia. Vocês não estão zangados então? Papai pareceu tão bravo.  
Ah, filha a certas situações que os pais não sabem como agir foi o que aconteceu agora a pouco, e eu me vi com raiva porque percebi que minha garotinha era uma mulher agora, e eu nem sei dizer quando foi que aconteceu de você crescer.  
Quando você e Harry tiverem filhos irão entender. – disse a Sra. Weasley. Que muitas vezes pai e mãe são amor incondicional.  
Gina abraçou os pais.  
Filha, nós somos a única família que Harry conheceu, e ele vai precisar muito de você agora que será a esposa dele.  
Eu vou tentar mãe.  
Não filha, marido e mulher não são tentativas. – disse o SR. Weasley. Eles são acertos, e você irá ao lado dele acertar quando achar que erraram.  
Gina abriu outro sorriso emocionado.

Começando por hoje, vá fazer as pazes com seu noivo filha.  
Gina abraçou o pai e a mãe, e saiu procurando por Harry, não o estava encontrando em lugar nenhum, ela foi cumprimentar Tonks e Lupin que tinha sido avisados por Fred, e ajudou Lupin a segurar Tonks que tropeçava pela terceira vez na mesinha de centro.  
Hermione, Rony viram o Harry?  
A ultima vez que o vi ele estava subindo com um embrulho lá pro quarto. – disse Rony.  
Gina agradeceu e correu até lá, chamou por ele, mas ninguém respondeu. Ela viu uma grande caixa azul em cima da cama, e um pergaminho ao lado. Ela sabia que não devia ler mais a curiosidade fora maior.

HARRY,

SE LER ISSO É POR QUE ESTA CHEGANDO O DIA DE VOCÊ TERA UMA FAMILIA, ELE PERTENCEU A SUA MÃE, ESPERO QUE SUA NOIVA GOSTE.

SIRIUS.

Gina abriu a caixa, e de lá retirou um vestido na cor champanhe com rendas nos braços, a saia não era rodada tinha um caimento leve e em sua lateral um bordado de ouro que chegava até os pés. Gina passou a mão pelo vestido, era o vestido com o qual ela sonhara se casar tinha certeza de que era ele.  
Acho que não vai servir em você. – disse Harry rouco parado a porta do banheiro.  
Ela o olhou percebeu que ele havia chorado.  
Você não gostaria que eu o usasse? – perguntou, ele se sentou ao lado dela.  
Não se você não tiver gostado. – disse ele entristecido.  
Gina passou a mão nos cabelos dele, Harry a olhou com os olhos marejados.  
Ele é o que eu sempre quis, e nem imaginei que existisse.  
Harry a abraçou chorando, deixou-se ficar ali nos braços da mulher que amava, quando começou a se acalmar.  
Harry posso pedir para minha mãe fazer alguns ajuste?  
Pelo que entendi minha mãe queria que o vestido fosse da minha futura esposa, então ele é seu não é.  
Gina sorriu radiante.  
Vamos voltar para festa, é o nosso noivado. – disse ela guardando com cuidado o vestido, e puxando Harry por uma mão, Harry puxou-a de volta, a enlaçou pela cintura e a beijou, sua língua pedindo passagem pela boca pequena, e ela se entregando.  
Harry, Gina vocês não vão descer? – perguntou Rony do pé da escada.  
Rony! Deixo-os em paz. – ralhou Hermione  
Horas é o noivado deles.  
Eles precisam conversar.  
Gina e Harry sorriram para outro sabendo que outra briga entre Rony e Hermione iria começar, desceram com as mão entrelaçadas

**O CASAMENTO!**

O Largo Grimmauld estava em polvorosa aquele dia, todos corriam de um lado para o outro, e Harry tinha a impressão que iria desmaiar se continuasse observando a Sra. Weasley de um lado para o outro, parou e olhou o relógio, estava quase na hora, Hermione, Fleur e a Sra. Weasley não deixaram Harry ver Gina, e esta por sua vez não deixou Harry ver como ficara o vestido de noiva.

Rony, onde está a Hermione? – perguntou vendo o amigo saindo emburrado da cozinha.

Foi se arrumar tem quase duas horas.

É melhor nós irmos também. – falou Harry. Se eu me atrasar a Gina me mata.

É, mesmo porque se mamãe me vir aqui mais uma vez, nem quero ver o que ela irá fazer.

Harry sorriu tinha certeza que Rony estava tentando comer algum aperitivo e a Sra. Weasley o pegou na hora, o que deve ter rendido um belo puxão de orelha, Harry reparou que a esquerda de Rony estava mais vermelha que o normal.

Harry desceu meia hora depois, vendo um Rony ansioso esperando ao pé da escada.

O que foi? – perguntou vendo o amigo esfregando as mãos nervoso.

A Hermione não está aqui... Cara faz quase três horas que ela disse que ia se arrumar daqui a pouco. – Rony foi até Harry e arrumou a gravata borboleta do garoto que estava torta. Daqui a pouco, ela vai chegar junto com a noiva.

Bem que poderia, vocês poderiam se casar. - disse Harry.

Tá louco, Harry.

Por que você não quer casar?

É claro que quero casar com a Hermione, mas acho que meus pais tendo um ataque só por você e pela Gina já esta de bom tamanho. Então vou esperar acabar a escola agora que vamos voltar.

Harry sorriu.

E então como estou? – perguntou ao amigo.

Bom você não faz o meu tipo, - ele e Rony caíram na gargalhada. Mas esta bem.

Você também.

Obrigado!

Harry não mentira, Rony estava com um traje social black-tye, ele tinha penteado o cabelo e feito um feitiço que lhe deixou um topete discreto, e se Harry não soubesse que ele era irmão de Gina teria ciúmes do amigo. Harry também estava com um traje social, a única diferença é que o dele era um cinza escuro e a gravata azul contrastava com os olhos verdes.

Harry olhara o relógio de novo, estava quase na hora, e seu estomago começou a dar um nó.

"E se Gina desistisse?". "Ah Merlim ela iria desistir, era jovem, tinha a escola, e o que eu posso oferecer a ela?" "Nem sei se estarei vivo amanhã." Rony soltara uma exclamação ao lado dele, e Harry virou-se rápido para onde Rony estava olhando.

A Sra. Weasley, vinha descendo, sendo seguida por Fleur e Hermione. Fleur estava com uma veste azul clara, e seguiu direto para a sala onde Gui a esperava, os dois seriam os padrinhos de Gina. Hermione estava com um vestido longo salmão, que balançava conforme o seu movimento, um pouco do decote deixava um pouco a mostra o seu colo, e os cabelos estavam presos com alguns fios soltos caindo em seus ombros e costas, e Harry teve que admitir que nunca vira Hermione tão bonita. Harry olhou para Rony, que estava com a boca aberta, e antes que pudesse se controlar, ele foi até ele e encostou a mão no queixo do garoto.

Se você babar aqui, vou ter que contar a sua mãe quem sujou o chão que ela passou dias limpando, - ele se aproximou de Rony. Para de babar tanto ou a minha roupa vai ficar molhado, e eu pretendo me casar seco. – Harry dera graças que eles haviam conseguido remover o quadro da Sra. Black um dia antes do casamento.

Hermione se aproximou.

Esta linda Hermione. – disse Harry, a garota retribuiu com um sorriso e ficou encarando Rony pra que ele também dissesse algo.

Linda... Ta... Você. – saiu tão confuso que Hermione e Harry não entederam.

O que? – perguntou Hermione.

Rony se recuperou.

Você esta linda, deve ser a mulher mais linda desse lugar. – disse Rony ganhando um beijo de Hermione. Ele ofereceu o braço a ela, e saíram logo em seguida.

É melhor você ir também Harry. – disse a Sra. Weasley, Harry só percebera que ela estava ali naquele momento.

Mas, e a Gina?

Artur a levara até você agora vá para a sala, e veja se gosta da decoração que fizemos.

Harry foi caminhando com passos lentos só agora percebera que estava tremendo, tinha ido no dia seguinte ao noivado no beco diagonal com Rony, Fred, George e o Sr. Weasley comprar as alianças nem sabia se Gina gostaria, mas quando ele viu aquele par tinha certeza seria ele, só sabia que Gina iria gostar, algo em seu interior lhe dava essa certeza, mexeu nos bolso e encontrou a caixinha preta, esperava que tudo desse certo.

"Ah, por Deus, não faça ela desistir no altar."

Harry estacou onde estava, nem em seus sonhos imaginou que a Sra. Weasley conseguiria fazer aquela decoração com a sala, a mobília tinha sido retirada, ela fizera um feitiço pra que a sala ficasse maior, distribuira cadeiras, deixando um caminho no centro por onde eles passariam, dois aros brancos um no começo e outro perto do altar, enfeitavam se com rosas e galhos, o chão estava com um tapete vermelho e o restante da decoração em vermelho e amarelo as cores da Grifinória. Harry sorriu ao ver a Sra. Weasley.

Ficou ótimo.

Obrigada filho, mas tenho que admitir que Fleur me deu uma grande ajuda. – Sra. Weasley passou um braço por ele. Vamos?

Harry sentira o estomago revirar chegara a hora, apenas a família Weasley, Hermione, Luna e Neville estavam lá, eles mandaram convites aos dois e pediram segredo. Haviam mandado um a Dumbledore também, mas ele avisou que não poderia comparecer, mas gostaria de falar com o jovem casal Potter em Hogwarths.

A marcha nupcial começara, e Harry sorriu com a musica para a Sra. Weasley, que levava um lenço a boca começando a soluçar. Ela o deixou no altar, e Harry olhava para a porta esperando por Gina. Rony, Hermione, Gui e Fleur estavam lá antes da musica recomeçar Harry pediu ao celebrante para tocarem uma outra musica, nem ele acreditou mais sabia que Gina iria gostar, era uma musica trouxa e deu graças pela banda conhecer.

A musica começara apenas com um violão tocando. Gina surgira, estava linda a Sra. Weasley havia feito um bom trabalho com o vestido, não se tinha mais a renda das mangas até os pulso, ao invés disso estava com alças como se fosse uma regata, mas de cetim se ajustara ao corpo de Gina, ele tinha um leve decote e a saia Gina deixara do mesmo jeito, com o bordado de flores pequenas em ouro, começando do começo da saia até o fim, os cabelos de Gina estavam um pouco presos e um pouco solto, algumas folhinhas de laranjeira ajudavam a enfeitar um pouco mais, e Gina carregava no semblante um sorriso lindo que quase fizera Harry desmaiar quando a viu, tinha nas mãos um buquê de rosas claras, Harry achou o vestido discreto mas não podia negar que ela estava linda, Rony se aproximou dele.

Quem esta babando agora? – perguntou sorrindo.

Harry tinha resolvido que não tiraria os olhos dela se ela desistisse ele saberia antes, e Gina parecia ter resolvido fazer o mesmo, Sr. Weasley se aproximou de Gina e lhe ofereceu o seu braço, o musico começou a cantar.

_Eu sou o brilhos dos teus olhos ao me olhar_

_Sou o teu sorriso ao ganhar um beijo meu_

_Eu sou o teu corpo inteiro a se arrepiar_

_Quando em meus braços você me acolheu._

Gina sorriu mais para Harry ao ouvir que a musica não era a marcha nupcial, não tirava os olhos de Harry.

"Por Merlim ele não desistiu, será que esta com medo dos meus irmãos, ah Guinevré pare de pensar besteiras, idiota ele esta ai por que te ama escute a musica que ele escolheu pra te receber.

_Eu sou o teu segredo mais oculto_

_Teu desejo mais profundo, o teu querer_

_Tua fome de prazer sem disfarçar_

_Sou a fonte de alegria, sou o teu sonhar_

"Ela esta se aproximando, e está tão linda."

_Eu sou a tua sombra, eu sou teu guia_

_Sou o teu luar em plena luz do dia_

_Sou tua pele, proteção, sou teu calor_

_Eu sou o teu cheiro ao perfumar ao nosso amor_

"Ah como ele esta lindo". "Ele esta esperando por mim."

_Eu sou tua saudade reprimida_

_Sou o teu sangrar ao ver minha partida_

_Sou o teu peito a apelar, gritar de dor_

_Ao se ver ainda mais distante do meu amor._

"Por Merlim, mesmo com essa guerra ela aceitou ficar do meu lado."

Gina estava se aproximando e seu pai estava bem mais próximos agora.

_Sou teu ego, tua alma_

_Sou teu céu, o teu inferno a tua calma_

_Eu sou teu tudo sou teu nada_

_Minha pequena, és minha amada_

_Eu sou o teu mundo, sou teu poder_

_Sou tua vida, sou meu eu em você! _(Sr. Weasley entregou Gina a Harry nessa hora), ele sorriu.

"E eu viverei por você" – pensou Harry se perdendo naqueles olhos chocolates.

O celebrante começou o casamento todos prestavam muito atenção, Hermione olhava Gina emocionada, Rony se aproximou dela.

Logo será o nosso. – Hermione sorriu, aquele não se parecia o Rony que conhecia, e tinha que admitir que quando ele queria era um perfeito cavalheiro.

Chegara a hora da troca das alianças, Harry pegara a caixinha e de lá mostrou a Gina, a aliança era em ouro puro, em toda sua volta tinha pequenas pedrinhas de brilhante, ela sorriu para ele, e Harry entendeu que era aquilo exatamente que ela queria. Gina colocou a aliança de Harry, nela estava gravado Guinevré Molly Weasley Potter, e na dela Harry Tiago Potter, logo depois de Harry colocar a aliança no dedo esquerdo de Gina ele juntou as mãos dela e conjurou uma rosa, de uma cor azul escura ela se abria e fechava, nas mãos de Gina.

Guinevré Weasley Potter, esta rosa é para te dizer que enquanto eu viver, ela batera como o meu coração por você! – disse Harry fazendo as mulheres que estavam na sala soluçarem. Ele conjurou uma bola de vidro, encolheu a flor e a bola do tamanho de um pingente, e colocou num cordão de ouro, entregando a Gina logo em seguida.

Gina sorriu e entregou o presente a Fleur que tentava enxugar os olhos com a ponta dos dedos, Harry teve impressão de que Rony e Gui também estavam tentando secar os olhos, e para sua surpresa Gina também juntara as mãos dele.

Harry Tiago Potter. – ela conjurou um cordão de ouro com uma medalha que quando abria dentro tinha um coração de vidro e ele parecia bater emitia uma luz verde clara. Este cordão contém um pedaço do meu coração, que mesmo na vida ou na morte estará com você.

Harry sorriu emocionado.

Então depois dessas juras de amor, os declaro marido e mulher! Pode beijar sua noiva senhor Potter.

Harry se aproximou de Gina, e a beijou, foram aplaudidos por todos.

Sr. Weasley e Gui retiraram as cadeiras para que os convidados pudessem dançar, Gina puxou Harry para um canto.

Estou cansada.

Ambos já estavam com os cordões em seus pescoços.

Você viu a Hermione e o Rony tem um tempo que não vejo os dois... – disse Harry.

Gina deu um sorriso maroto, e Harry conhecia aquele sorriso, era como os gêmeos quando aprontavam alguma coisa.

Vem comigo. – disse ela puxando a mão de Harry

Harry abraçou a esposa.

Eu adoraria ir pro quarto agora mais os convidados vão sentir a nossa falta, - disse ele a agarrando por trás.

Deixa de ser bobo, Harry. Além do mais estou tão cansada que acho que não iria rolar e pela sua cara você também esta cansado.

Gina parou a porta do quarto que ela se hospedara antes e a abriu devagar, ela e Harry olharam lá e sorriram. Hermione estava deitada sobre o peito de Rony, sem sapatos, Rony havia se livrado da gravata, e os dois dormiam profundamente com a roupa da festa.

Pensei que fossemos nós dois os mais cansados. – disse Harry, entrando com Gina.

Podíamos acordá-los. –disse Gina sorrindo marotamente, e Harry adorava ver que a esposa continuava a mesma. Mas não acho que eles mereçam. É melhor dormirem sossegados, eles trouxeram o malão para irem amanha para Hogwarths? – perguntou Gina baixo cobrindo os dois com um lençol.

Sim está no outro quarto. – respondeu Harry.

Ótimo damos uma desculpa qualquer aos meus pais e eles vão amanha com a gente para Londres, o que acha?

Vou adorar. – disse Harry abraçando a esposa e saindo devagar do quarto com ela.

Demorou um tempo a mais pra que todos os Weasley fossem embora, junto com Neville e Luna, Gina invetara que Rony e Hermione haviam trabalhando tanto nos últimos dias e estavam tão cansados que foram dormir mais cedo, mesmo com o olhar interrogador da mãe, Gina lhe dissera que seria bom os dois ficarem, para irem para a estação 9 ¾, e a Sra. Weasley acabou concordando.

Harry e Gina estava tão cansados que quando se viram sozinhos, só conseguiram se deitar um nos braços do outro e dormir, os dois tocando o pingente que agora os unia para todo sempre.

**De volta para Hogwarths!**

Hermione se mexeu e Rony abriu os olhos devagar, os dois se encararam por um tempo.

Bom Dia! – disse Hermione se espreguiçando.

B...B...Bom Dia! – disse Rony bocejando.

Hermione olhou ao redor e parou os olhos diante do seu malão para Hogwarths, ela levantou em um pulo, e quase caiu por causa do vestido.

Rony, nós temos que nos arrumar devemos estar atrasados! – disse em um fôlego só.

Pra que? – perguntou Rony com preguiça.

Devemos estar atrasados para pegar o trem.

Rony a olhou curioso, até que entendeu de que trem ela falava.

Hermione... – chamou.

Além do mais, eu tenho um monte de coisas pra revisar, eu nem encostei muito em alguns livros porque achei que não seriam necessários para derrotarmos...

Hermione. – chamou Rony outra vez calmo.

Ah Rony! – disse Hermione dando um tapa na própria testa que Rony quase teve certeza de que ficaria vermelho depois. Eu não revisei poções, é nosso ultimo ano precisamos estar bem... Isso é se Dumbledore nos perdoar e não nos expulsar por termos perdido o trem...

Rony pegou Hermione pelos ombros.

Hermione lê os meus lábios, estamos no largo Grimmauld, na casa do Harry e da Gina, se estivéssemos atrasados eles já teriam nos chamado. – disse Rony.

Hermione soltou os ombros parecendo estar vermelha de raiva, e Rony sabia iam começar outra discussão.

E você acha que os dois não perderam a hora também? – perguntou em tom exasperado.

Ah Hermione não enche! – disse Rony levantando-se e indo para o banheiro. Mas se você quiser depois que trocarmos de roupa descemos e vemos se eles perderam "a hora". – disse Rony frisando a ultima frase.

Hermione começou a retrucar em voz mais alta e Rony acabou adotando o método de não estar ouvindo o que a deixou furiosa.

Ronald! Você está me ouvindo? – perguntou mais alto que o normal. Rony olhou para ela.

Ronald! – chamou Hermione vermelha. Você é um legume insensível. – disse ela mais nervosa, e foi à gota da água Rony foi até ela tão rápido que Hermione recuou um passo, mas antes que ela pudesse protestar ele começou a beijá-la, o beijo estava totalmente intenso Hermione até tentou se afastar, mas acabou cedendo as pernas estavam ficando amolecidas, e Rony a deitou na cama novamente, os dois não pareciam mais pensar, nem sequer ouviram as batidas na porta, e muito menos alguém dentro do quarto praticamente imitando a tosse da professora Umbridge. As coisas estavam começando a esquentar, Hermione começou a puxar a camisa de Rony de dentro da calça, quando ouviu o seu nome alto.

Hermione!

Hermione e Rony se levantaram o mais rápido que puderam, olhando com caras assustadas para Harry e Gina.

Harry... Nós estamos... Quer dizer, estávamos...

Nós estávamos...

Gina olhou marota de um para o outro e sorriu.

Nós sabemos bem o que vocês estão ou estavam fazendo. – disse Gina vendo as orelhas de Rony ficarem vermelhas, e Hermione se virar para esconder o rosto.

Hermione que tal você se trocar lá no nosso quarto e você me conta porque estava brigando com o Roniquinho aqui! – disse Gina.

Vocês ouviram? – perguntou Hermione.

Pra falar a verdade. – disse Harry. Estávamos lá em baixo na cozinha, fazendo o café quando escutamos você, subimos porque vocês ficaram quietos e achamos que estavam se matando. – disse Harry mordendo uma maçã.

Nós estou morrendo de fome! – disse Rony.

Hermione saíra de lá seguida por Gina. Harry olhava serio para Rony.

O que foi? – perguntou Rony.

Rony vou te falar uma única vez se você magoar a Hermione...

Você tem que cuidar da Gina não da Hermione, dela pode deixar que eu cuido. – disse Rony virando-se de costas e desabotoando a camisa. E Harry foi até ele e o puxou pelo braço fazendo ele encarar o amigo.

Mas é como se fosse uma irmã pra mim Rony, também não vou dar uma de irmão ciumento idiota como você, mas se magoá-la vou agir como um irmão Rony.

Rony abaixou os olhos.

Eu sei Harry, e não quero magoá-la tanto que nem revidei quando ela começou a discutir, - Harry largou o braço do amigo sorrindo.Foi por isso que eu e Gina subimos achamos que você já estivesse morto.

Os dois começaram a rir, Harry saiu do quarto dizendo a Rony que eles ainda tinha tempo para irem para a plataforma 9 ¾. Harry desceu e encontrou Gina sentada no sofá escrevendo em um livro com capa preta a olhou desconfiado.

Isso é um diário? – perguntou se sentando.

É. – disse Gina o fechando, e olhando para Harry que olhava desconfiado para o livro, ela colocou sua mão esquerda sobre a dele. Mas ele não me responde. – disse ela sorrindo.

Acho que atrapalhamos o Rony e a Hermione. – disse Harry desviando o olhar do livro.

Gina sorriu.

Se não aprontamos com eles ontem aprontamos hoje.

Harry sorriu de volta, deu um beijo na esposa com a intenção de subir para ver se estava tudo em ordem, mas um clac foi ouvido e um homem de aparência cansada surgiu fazendo Gina dar um grito assustada, quase no mesmo instante outro clac foi ouvido e uma mulher de cabelo verde escuro, aparatou tão em cima de Harry, quase caindo no chão que o garoto para se desviar do susto caiu em cima de Gina no sofá.

Desculpem. – disse Lupin ajudando Tonks a se levantar.

É desculpem...

Tudo bem! – disseram Harry e Gina juntos.

Por que não vieram para o casamento? - perguntou Harry se recompondo e ajudando Gina.

Ah, tive plantão no ministério ontem, e o Remo foi falar com Dumbledore. Não deu tempo de voltarmos.

Que pena!

Mas fiquei sabendo que foi uma festa linda.

Como? – perguntou Gina.

Pela sua mãe.

Harry olhou para Lupin.

Estão aqui para nos levar à plataforma não estão?

Sim Harry estamos, se você não se incomodar...

Se são só vocês dois, por mim tudo bem. – disse Harry.

Ótimo.

Mas que cheiro bom Gina. – comentou Tonks.

Ah venham com a gente para o café, só estamos esperando Rony e Mione.

O café transcorreu normalmente, eles foram para a estação pela maneira trouxa com a ajuda de Harry e Hermione, na plataforma se despediram de Lupin e Tonks, e entraram, Hermione e Rony foram fazer os serviços de monitores enquanto Harry e Gina tentavam localizar uma cabine vazia para que eles pudessem desfrutar de alguns momentos sozinhos, conseguiram uma quase no fim do trem. Depois de ajudar Gina a arrumar as coisas Harry fechou a porta e começou a beijá-la, Gina correspondia intensamente, quando a porta do trem foi aberta e os dois se afastaram rapidamente, esqueciam-se de que estavam casados agora.

Olá Harry, oi Gina. – cumprimentou Luna com ar sonhador entrando na cabine seguida por um Neville mais vermelho que um pimentão ele murmurou um olá e uma desculpa por atrapalhá-los. No mesmo instante, o trem começou a parar até que parou bruscamente, derrubando Gina no sofá Luna quase bateu na janela se não tivesse se apoiado na mão, Harry e Neville acabaram caindo no chão.

Gina você esta bem?

Estou Harry e você?

Bom se Neville sair de cima de mim fico bem melhor.

Desculpe Harry. – disse Neville se levantando.

Depois de verificar se todos estavam realmente bem, Harry empunhou a varinha e os outros fizeram o mesmo.

Vou ver o que esta acontecendo já volto. – disse Harry.

Eu vou com você.

Gina não.

Por que...

Não começa Gina. – disse Harry firme saindo sem olhar para trás, Gina estava com os olhos em fúria.

Luna dera um salto à frente.

Neville precisamos achar o Trevor. O coitadinho deve estar morrendo de medo. – disse Luna puxando o garoto pela mão.

Você vem Gina.

Não! – respondeu a garota guardando a varinha emburrada.

Neville e Luna saíram sem dizer mais nada.

"Como o Harry quer um casamento se ele nem me aceita ao lado dela quando precisa", o trem deu um outro tranco, e as luzes se apagaram, Gina olhou em direção a janela, sentiu aquele frio tão conhecido, sabia o que estava acontecendo, e puxou novamente sua varinha, viu aquele vulto preto e aquela mão asquerosa abrir a porta da sua cabine, lembrou-se das palavras de Harry na AD "pense numa lembrança boa a melhor que já tiveram", quando o dementador tentou entrar Gina falou com força.

Expectro Patronum!

O dementador tentava passar o patrono dela sem sucesso até que ele saiu dali, e Gina respirou aliviada.

Preciso achar o Harry.

Gina saíra da cabine no escuro ia apalpando com calma se segurava para não cair, estava frio ali... Um grito ecoou pelo corredor, e ela tinha quase certeza de que conhecia aquela voz.

Mione! Onde você está? – gritou de volta, o trem deu outro solavanco e Gina precisou se apoiar para não cair, a porta de uma cabine foi aberta com força.

Quem está ai? – perguntou Gina, mas antes que conseguisse ter uma reação a pessoa gritou.

Petrificus Totalis!

Gina caiu dura e sua varinha caiu de sua mão. A pessoa sumiu sem dar sinal.

Estava ficando mais frio, e Gina tentava desesperadamente gritar por Harry ou pelo irmão, ou por Hermione sem sucesso, sentia o frio e a tristeza se aproximarem rápido e devagar, ouvia a voz de Riddle perto dela, e o pavor que havia sentido naquela época, o dementador se aproximou e começou a puxar os sentimentos bons que Gina tinha.

"Não por favor, Harry onde você está?"

O feitiço começou a se desfazer, mas Gina já tremia descontroladamente, não conseguia mais pensar a única coisa que conseguia era se encolher e chorar, o dementador se aproximou com aquela boca horrível e uma vozinha no fundo de sua mente, a lembrou do pigente que Harry dera a ela, se tinha que morrer, morreria com ele, ela levou sua mão até ele o agarrando com força.

"Harry".

Quando outro dementador se aproximou, Gina apenas fechara os olhos esperando pelo pior então uma luz forte e branca passou por ela a fazendo se sentir viva de novo, e ela viu um cervo na forma de um patrono, os dementadores estavam longe dela, mesmo assim os efeitos ainda estavam ali, ela continuava deitada tremula com medo de se levantar, o trem recomeçou a andar.

Gina!

Gina olhou os olhos verdes de Harry a sua frente eles estavam furiosos, Harry pegara a varinha dela e guardou a dele, ele a pegou forte pelo braço e a arrastou praticamente de volta a cabine, fez ela se sentar e fechou a porta com força.

Disse para ficar aqui! – Harry estava exaltado.

Harry, eu... – Gina ainda tremia.

Por que diabos você tinha que ir lá fora? Queria o que se matar? – perguntou Harry a segurando pelos ombros.Nunca mais faça isso de novo, entendeu? – Harry sacudiu Gina pelos ombros.

Você esta me machucando. – falou Gina se recuperando.

Harry afrouxou um pouco mais o aperto nos braços da garota.

Você entendeu nunca mais faça isso de novo!

Gina fez um movimento brusco se soltando do garoto.

Não vou te prometer nada Harry, eu vou fazer isso quantas vezes achar necessária. – disse Gina também exasperada

Ah é, pra que? Pra morrer?

Se for preciso...

Harry a fuzilou com olhar.

Você foi presa fácil, vi o seu patrono em cima de um dementador, mas você ainda tem que treinar muito para conjurar um igual ao...

Igual ao seu? Você não é o herói do mundo Harry! – disse Gina muito mais forte do que queria.

Você ainda é uma menina Gina e de menor...

Não sou mais uma criança bobinha, Potter.

Oras, Potter e vai me dizer que você agiu perfeito, nem conseguiu conjurar um patrono contra os dementadores.

Por que alguém me enfeitiçou antes, e não me chame de Potter, Potter. – disse Gina.

E qual é o seu sobrenome? Pensei que fosse esse.

Então quer dizer que sou uma menina e de menor sem nenhuma habilidade para enfrentar dementadores, mas sou uma mulher para me casar com você Potter?

Escuta...

Escuta você, casamento quer dizer um só, e você gostando ou não eu estarei ao seu lado, se for preciso para lutar! – disse Gina se sentando e olhando para fora da janela Harry sentara se do outro lado e olhava para a porta da cabine, que se abriu e Harry e Gina puxaram a varinha ao mesmo tempo.

Calma. – disse Rony e Hermione, os dois sentaram-se cada um em um banco, mas o clima ali estava tão pesado que logo eles perceberam que havia algo errado entre o casal Potter.

É... – começou Rony.

Me desculpem eu vou procurar a Luna e o Neville. – disse Gina se levantando. Pelo menos eles me aceitam ao lado deles. – disse Gina ironicamente saindo logo em seguida, Harry bufou olhando para a porta da cabine que acabara de se fechar.

Vai atrás dela Harry. – disse Hermione.

Merda! – exclamou Harry antes de sair pela cabine deixando os dois amigos a sós, e indo em disparada atrás da esposa.

"Por que ela não entende, tem que ser tão teimosa. E por que eu sempre tenho que brigar com ela?"

**É senhora Potter, Snape!**

Harry encontrou Gina antes que ela entrasse na cabine onde estavam Neville e Luna, a segurou pelo braço e a garota o olhou furiosa.

Vai me machucar de novo, Potter?

Não, - disse Harry calmo. Mas não vou te soltar enquanto você não me disser que podemos conversar.

Pra que? Para você me dizer o que eu já sei que eu não sou capaz de estar ao seu lado em uma luta.

Harry a encostou na porta colocando os dois braços em volta dela para que ela não fugisse.

Nunca achei isso Gina.

Gina cruzou os braços em defesa o observando atentamente, Harry também a olhava, desceu para a boca da garota, por que tudo tinha que ser tão difícil. Por que ela tinha que ser tão bonita e convidativa, percebeu que a boca da garota se mexeu e não escutou o que ela dissera.

O que? – perguntou.

Perguntei, - disse Gina estranhamente calma. Se você não acha isso então porque disse que eu não era boa?

Eu não disse isso.

Não foi isso que eu entendi.

Eu quis dizer que você precisa treinar mais Gi...

"Não me chama de Gi, droga minhas pernas já estão bambas com ele tão próximo, como você é burra."

Eu... – Harry continuou mais próximo sabia que ela não fugiria colocou uma mecha do cabelo dela que caia sobre o rosto da garota atrás da orelha. Gina eu fiquei desesperado àquela hora.

Harry a abraçou, e ela acabou retribuindo.

Eu morri de medo de perder você... – disse Harry sinceramente, em troca ele ganhou um sorriso de Gina ela ficou nas pontas dos pés e beijou de leve os lábios de Harry, ele a abraçou e aprofundou o beijo, demorou um pouco para eles se afastarem.

Você disse que alguém te enfeitiçou? – perguntou Harry. Quem?

Eu não consegui ver Harry. A pessoa me petrificou.

Por que alguém faria isso com você? – ele e Gina mantinham as testas unidas.

Não sei!

Oras, Oras se não é a Wesleizinha e o Potter.

Malfoy estava ali com um brilho no olhar quase maldoso.

Não enche Malfoy. – disse Harry começando a puxar Gina pelas mãos.

O que será que a Macgonagall dirá de vocês dois quando souber que estava se agarrando no corredor do trem?

O trem parou.

Harry precisamos nos trocar.

Harry e Gina deram as costas a Malfoy.

Isso Potter, o grande Potter agora obedecendo a wesleizinha.

Gina se virou.

Malfoy. – disse sorrindo gentilmente. O garoto a olhou de volta como se ela fosse se desculpar por existir. Vai à merda!

E Gina e Harry saíram logo em seguida.

Essa Weasley pensa que eu sou o quê?

Bom ela acha que você é uma ameba! – disse Paty Parkison. O que eu de vez em quando acabo até concordando.

Malfoy entrou na sua cabine.

"A Weasley esta até mais bonita, se não fosse... argh... pobre. E se não gostasse do Potter!".

Odeio o Malfoy. – disse Gina.

Não queria falar sobre ele. – disse Harry a abraçando.

Harry agora não, vamos nos atrasar!

Tá bem! – ele concordou sabia que não seria uma boa provocar a professora Macgonagall.

Logo eles estavam sentados na mesa junto com Hermione e Rony para o jantar, Harry não parava de roçar a perna de Gina e acariciar a mão da garota por debaixo da mesa. Ele e a mesa da grifinória vibraram ao ver que Lupin era o de novo o professor de DCAT. O professor fez um sinal de que queria falar com Harry e Gina.

Os dois se despediram de Rony e Hermione, e foram atrás do professor.

O casal mais lindo que já vi. – disse ele abraçando os dois.

Queria falar com a gente? – perguntou Harry.

É rápido são um casal agora certo?

Sim, mas ninguém além de Ron, Mione, você e Dumbledore sabem.

É, mas se são casados tem direitos, mas não acho que o Harry vá querer que você Gina durma no quarto dos meninos.

Mas nem pensar!

E onde resolveram ficar? – perguntou Lupin.

Gina pensara mais rápido que Harry.

Na sala precisa!

Harry não tinha pensando nessa possibilidade, mas teve que admitir de que era a melhor.

Que bom porque logo eu e Tonks iremos visitá-los.

Podemos ir professor, era só isso? – perguntou Gina.

Sim, claro. – disse ele sorrindo.

Harry praticamente arrastou Gina até o corredor do sétimo andar, ele andou na frente da porta imaginando como seria a casa deles esperava que desse certo.

Gina abriu a porta e entrou. Eles nem pareciam estarem em Hogwarths, na sala havia uma lareira o fogo estava aceso, as paredes eram num tom pastel, o sofá era claro contrastando com a cor das paredes a um canto uma rede, Gina já tinha visto casas como aquelas em revistas trouxas que lembrava também um chalé, num outro quanto havia um corredor que levaria até o quarto, Gina olhou para Harry e o puxou até lá.

Nossa o que será que você vai fazer comigo? – perguntou Harry.

Até ele abriu a boca ao entrarem no quarto. Ao invés do chão havia naquele lugar flores azuis como a que Harry havia entregado a Gina no dia de seu casamento, a única diferença é que não se abriam e fechava, a cama estava no meio do quarto, estava com um mosquiteiro por cima, os lençóis eram brancos e parecia altamente convidativa, o teto era como o de Hogwarths encantado para parecer com a noite cheio de estrelas. Gina olhou o marido com uma cara marota.

Então senhor, Potter...

Harry pegou a esposa no colo e a deitou na cama do casal.

Você é linda. – disse ele acariciando o pescoço da esposa.

É mesmo?

Harry a beijou intensamente, eles sabiam que era aquela noite que eles teriam a noite de núpcias.

Bom acho que você não está com medo não é? – perguntou Harry.

Gina o beijou e Harry fez o beijo ficar intenso ele tirava a gravata da garota, e Gina tirava o casaco de Harry, as roupas foram parar rápido no chão, Gina entrelaçou os dedos com o do marido, e Harry a olhou encantado, sem afastar muito o rosto e seus olhos dela, Gina parecia feliz e sorriu pra ele, depois de saciaram um desejo que os dois acabaram admitindo os consumia desde a hora que se casaram o novo casal Potter dormia sorrindo pelas horas de amor que passaram ali.

No dia seguinte ele e Gina correram até a mesa do café, e se jogaram esbaforidos ao lado de Rony e Hermione.

O que aconteceu com vocês estão atrasados. – disse Hermione.

Noite longa. – respondeu Gina fazendo Mione corar.

Harry sorriu de volta, ele começou a comer, quando sentiu que alguém puxou Gina com força do seu lado.

Gininha precisamos conversar. – era Dino Tomas.

Não precisamos, não. O que eu tinha pra falar com você já falei. – disse ela se sentando. Dino a puxou de volta.

Se acalma e vem nós vamos até lá fora conversar.

Já disse pra me soltar Dino.

Rony olhava pra Harry que continuou observando o seu suco de abóbora.

Não Gin, vamos conversar e depois que tudo ficar claro entre nós, eu te solto.

Antes que Rony pudesse segurar o amigo Harry se levantou e esmurrou Dino, ele foi rápido e apontou a varinha para o pescoço de Dino.

Deixa minha mulher em paz, Dino.

Sua o que?

Harry pegou a mão esquerda de Gina e mostrou a aliança dos dois.

Minha esposa Dino, e eu agradeceria se você deixasse os seus dedos longe dela! – disse ele guardando a varinha.

Todas as mesas estavam quietas, quando viram a aliança na mão dos dois começou a se ouvir murmúrios. "casados"?, " Mas eles são muito novos" "Como ela conseguiu". "A droga vou ter que esquecer minha vida maravilhosa ao lado dele sendo a Sra. Potter!"

Harry e Gina voltaram a se sentar, Harry estava vermelho olhou na direção de Dumbledore, ele sabia que dizer na frente da escola inteira que eles eram agora casados não seria uma coisa muito sensata com Voldemort o caçando, mas também não poderiam esconder isso por muito tempo... Dumbledore sorriu pra ele como se o apoiasse talvez fosse bom agir assim, ele viu Macgonagall quase sorrir, olhou para Gina que sentou ao seu lado.

Me desculpe. – murmurou.

Gina levantou a cabeça e sorriu. Abaixou a cabeça até ele antes de pegar os livros para a primeira aula do dia.

Você fez o que um marido tem que fazer! – disse jogando um beijo e indo em direção as masmorras para a aula de poções.

Chegou rápido e sentou ao lado de Luna.

Uau! O Harry deve ter ficado bravo mesmo pra dizer pra escola inteira que vocês são casados agora.

Gina sorriu, Snape entrara na sala, Gina detestava a aula de poções, e aquele dia estava odiando mais, porque o seboso, não parava de fazer insinuações a respeito de Harry gostar de se aparecer para escola. O que a estava deixando furiosa e ela não conseguia deixar sua poção num tom límpido.

Vejamos o que temos aqui. – disse Snape num sussurro olhando a poção de Gina. Que estava púrpura.

Já vemos que além do nome também herdou do Potter a incapacidade de aprender! – disse Snape foi à gota da água para Gina, que levitou seu caldeirão e jogou sua poção na cabeça do professor. Gina pegou suas coisas, e Luna começou a rir sem parar, os outros alunos estavam meio incrédulos e outros seguravam o riso.

Detenção senhorita Weasley.

Gina se voltou para o professor antes de sair.

É senhora Potter, Snape! – gritou a garota orgulhosa saindo e o restante da turma que se segurava começar a rir por ver a cara do professor.

**Sonhos e Pesadelos!**

Harry estava com Rony e Hermione sentado em baixo de uma arvore nos jardins de Hogwarths, quando Gina se aproximou, Cumprimentou os outros amigos deu um beijo no marido se sentando entre as pernas dele.

Tá tudo bem? – perguntou Hermione notando que a amiga estava vermelha.

Tá! – respondeu um tanto rude, fazendo com que até Harry a olhasse curioso.

Desculpe Mione. – murmurou a garota.

O que aconteceu? – perguntou Harry.

Snape! – disse Gina.

Tinha que ser ele. – disse Rony.

Hermione o repreendeu com o olhar.

Que foi? – perguntou ele na defensiva e antes que Hermione respondesse, Harry perguntou a esposa o que Snape fizera, ela relatou tudo o que tinha acontecido, mas quando chegou à parte em que atirou o caldeirão de poção na cabeça do professor, nem Hermione conseguiu se segurar, e desataram a rir, quase não conseguiam se controlar.

A última coisa que ele me disse foi: Detenção Srta. Weasley.

E você respondeu o que? – disse Harry segurando as lágrimas de tanto rir.

Gritei de volta é senhora Potter, Snape!

Agora os outros três haviam parado de rir e a encararam sérios.

Você... Falou isso mesmo? – perguntou Harry.

Eu não menti. – respondeu a garota calma.

Harry foi até ela e a beijou com intensidade.

Ô tem outros lugares pra vocês fazerem isso sabiam? – disse Hermione.

Gina e Harry pararam.

A Hermione honestamente, pega meu irmão e aproveita a vida. – disse Gina se levantando e puxando Harry. Garanto que você irá gostar mais do que os livros. – ela e Harry saíram sorrindo, deixando Hermione rubra e Rony jogou um pouco de grama e terra neles.

Ela é minha irmã, ele não devia fazer...

Fazer isso? – perguntou Hermione voltando à cor normal. Eles são casados Rony e os dois podem sim fazer...

Não repete. – disse Rony ameaçadoramente.

Por quê? – perguntou Hermione.

Rony sabia onde ia parar.

Queria ver se fosse sua irmã. – Hermione deu de ombros.

Rony foi até a namorada e a beijou.

Mas estou pensando seriamente em seguir o conselho deles. – cochichou no ouvido de Hermione e em troca ganhou um tapa no ombro, e um sorriso sem graça da garota, se ele soubesse como ela ficava quando pensava nele a noite...

Harry e Gina já estavam no corredor do terceiro andar.

Harry você ainda não me disse se terá treino de quadribol. – disse Gina.

Harry fez uma cara marota, passando em frente à porta da sala precisa três vezes.

Terá sim Gina eu me esqueci de te avisar.

O que? – perguntou Gina.

Pra ser sincero não avisei o restante do time também por que. – Harry puxou Gina para dentro de casa trancado a porta. O treino de hoje é particular só você e o capitão. – disse Harry começando a beijar a esposa, estava com tantas saudades do cheiro, da voz e dela que nem imaginava mais sua vida sem Gina, só de pensar sua respiração parava, e Gina sentia que se ficasse muito tempo longe dele seu coração não agüentaria, um pouco atrapalhados mais sem se soltarem foram rápido para a rede, estava mais próxima e eles não queriam esperar para saciarem a saudades. Gina adormeceu junto com Harry na rede. Estava tendo um sonho maravilhoso com um pequeno garoto com cabelos espetados e olhos verdes, mas com sardas como ela, ele a chamava de mãe, e Harry estava ao seu lado, quando o sonho começou a ficar distante, o garoto a olhou choroso e desapareceu, Harry agora estava em frente a ele e Gina apontava sua varinha para ele.

Gin, não.

Crucio! – ela se ouviu gritando, Harry se contorcia de dor, tinha uma coisa errada aquela Gina que o amava jamais gostaria de vê-lo sofrer daquele jeito, mas a Gina do sonho sorria histérica, gritara novamente a maldição imperdoável, Harry perdia as forças, um terceiro Crucio gritado por Gina fez com que ele batesse no chão com força perdendo sua varinha.

Levante-se Potter! – Gina ouvia sua voz dizendo cheia de desdém.

Harry se levantou.

Gina apontou para ele sua varinha e gritou.

Avada Kedrava! – e o corpo de Harry batera com força no chão.

Por mais que tentasse Gina não conseguia sair daquele pesadelo, escutou alguém a chamando.

Gina... Gina...

Não conseguia ver quem era. A pessoa se aproximou, mas Gina não conseguia ver seu rosto.

Que belo trabalho minha querida. – disse a voz sabia que era de um homem. Veja o que você fez, e mostrou para Gina os olhos de Harry vidrados sem luz. Você agora é minha serva mais fiel, Gina... Gina...

Gina abriu os olhos estava com pingos de suor escorrendo da testa e sua boca estava seca, se levantou devagar para que Harry continuasse dormindo, e foi tomar água, pensando no pesadelo, sentou-se na mesa com as mãos na testa, quando escutou a voz outra vez...

Gina... –estava um sussurro. Gina conhecia aquela voz levantou rápido a cabeça. Gina...

Não! – murmurou Gina. A voz ficou mais forte parecia vir de um canto do armário.

Gina... Gina...

Tom! – murmurou Gina.

Gina. – alguém segurou seu ombro antes que a garota abrisse a porta do armário, ela deu um grito assustado se virando rápido.

O que foi? – perguntou Harry.

Ela o abraçou com força. Ele estava vivo ela não o tinha matado... Deixou as lágrimas rolarem sem conseguir conte-las.

Gina o que houve? – perguntou Harry acariciando os cabelos da esposa. Eu te machuquei.

A garota balançou a cabeça negativamente.

Eu só estou com um pouco de medo... – Harry a olhou desconfiado. De você ir pra guerra.

Harry há abraçou um pouco mais.

Vem é melhor tomar um banho. – disse ele acariciando uma mecha do cabelo dela que caia sobre a testa, Harry a levou carinhosamente, o banheiro da casa deles era simples, mas aconchegante, Harry a colocou na banheira devagar, enquanto Gina ainda tremia um pouco, esperava que Harry não percebesse como ela havia ficado Harry era muito carinhoso com a garota, passava sabão nas costas dela enquanto pensava no que Gina poderia estar sonhando.

Harry acordara um pouco antes da garota, e via ela se remexendo ao lado dele, da têmpora da garota começou a escorre suor, ele a chamara várias vezes, sem resposta, então se lembrou do que ela contou na época da câmera secreta: "Parecia mais um sonho, ah sonhos não eles são bons, eram pesadelos!". Harry entendeu o que estava acontecendo.

Tom. – disse e foi nessa hora que Gina acordou. Harry fingia dormir, quando a garota se levantou, ele a seguiu viu quando Gina começou a chorar com as mãos na cabeça, e como ela se levantou parecendo em transe, percebeu quando ela murmurou o nome de Voldemort.

Vai ter treino amanha Gin. – disse Harry.

A garota o olhou questionadora.

Dessa vez é de quadribol com a equipe, será às três da tarde. – respondeu o garoto sabendo que ela estava pensando se seria particular outra vez.

Ok.! – respondeu a garota evasiva.

Gina tem certeza de que esta bem? Parece cansada.

Eu to bem. – disse a garota colocando um casaco para a noite fria. Harry a abraçou.

Achei que tinha dito que éramos um casal.

E somos. – disse Gina.

Então continuamos sendo um só, e você deveria confiar em mim e me contar com o que sonhou. - Gina olhou o marido surpresa.

Como sabe?

Tenho experiências nenhum pouco agradáveis com Tom Riddle.

Gina o abraçou soluçando, sabiam que aquela ia ser uma longa noite, de muita conversa entre os dois.

**Trevas no treino de quadribol!**

Gina contou tudo a Harry, o que sentiu na câmera secreta, o que estava sentindo agora desabafou inclusive sobre seus medos e seus receios, e Harry a escutou atento, a todas as palavras somente interrompendo quando ficava em duvida sobre alguma questão.

Quando ela terminou já estava amanhecendo e Harry ficou abraçado a ela para que descansassem um pouco, antes combinaram que contariam a Lupin e a Dumbledore, e claro a Rony e Hermione a respeito dos sonhos de Gina.

Acordaram quase na hora do treino de quadribol e correram até o vestiário, enquanto corriam um acusava o outro de não ter acordado, por isso estavam tão atrasados.

Você não me acordou capitão então não reclama de estar atrasado. – disse Gina entrando no vestiário.

Eu sou o capitão Gina não posso chegar atrasad...

Os dois deram um grito assustados.

Hermione! – exclamaram os dois.

O que esta fazendo aqui? – perguntou Gina indo até o armário para pegar seu uniforme.

Nada. – respondeu Hermione.

Conhecemos você Hermione o que aconteceu? – perguntou Harry. Brigou com o Rony?

Hermione balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, escondendo logo em seguida os olhos com as mãos e começando a chorar.

O que foi que aquele legume do meu irmão fez? – perguntou Gina.

Harry ia defender o amigo, mas quando encarou Gina as palavras pararam na sua garganta, Gina estava sem a blusinha e já tinha vestido a calça do uniforme, estava desenrolando a camisa da equipe, e Harry olhou para o sutiã dela, branco com rendas, e da cintura que ele tanto gostava de abraçar de repente entendeu porque gostava tanto daquela ruiva, e anotou mentalmente que deveria voltar a uma discussão com ela depois do treino mesmo porque ele sabia como acabavam aquelas discussões, Gina vestiu a camisa.

Harry você não vai se trocar? – perguntou ela, Harry acabou voltando a si, e saiu às pressas para trocar de roupa.

Hermione você não respondeu, o que o Rony fez?

Eu vou contar a vocês se prometerem me ajudar? – disse Hermione se recuperando.

Eu não acho certo enganar o Rony Mione. – disse Harry.

Hermione ergueu o rosto e encarou o amigo.

Quero a ajuda de vocês porque o Rony não quis me ajudar. – disse ela séria.

Os dois abriram a boca surpresos, por que será que Rony não quis ajudar Hermione.

Não Mione por que... – começou Gina.

Eu vou contar pra vocês. – ela olhou em direção a porta apontou sua varinha. Abbafiatto.

Harry a olhou surpreso. Hermione contou aos dois o que tinha acontecido.

Agora é melhor vocês irem. – disse ela.

Não se preocupe nós vamos te ajudar, antes que eu esqueça depois do treino você e o Rony vão lá para sala precisa precisamos contar uma coisa, Dumbledore também estará lá com Lupin e Tonks. Harry pediu a Edwirges para avisá-los.

Hermione assentiu saindo do vestiário. Harry e Gina a seguiram tiveram que escutar um bocado do restante da equipe da Grifinória principalmente de Rony que estava de muito mau humor, e Gina acabou respondendo mal a ele, quase criando uma discussão e Harry precisou gritar com os dois para que voltassem ao treino.

É sério ou vocês dois param ou eu vou mandar os dois pro banco.

Gina o olhou ameaçadoramente.

Inclusive você senhora Potter. – bradou Harry. Voltem ao treino.

Gina se controlou para não azarar o marido, mesmo com a pequena bronca a garota marcou dois gols seguidos, Hermione os assistia atentamente, e Rony quando percebia o olhar da garota nele se desconcertava totalmente, ele por diversas vezes teve a nítida impressão de ver um sorrisinho no rosto de Hermione quando isso acontecia, o que o deixava mais furioso, como gostava daquela garota, mas não podia ajudá-la no que ela pedia mesmo porque era estranho o pedido dela, depois de tanto tempo. Lembrou-se de duas noites atrás quando Hermione tinha ido ao banheiro dos monitores tomar um banho e ele a seguiu, esperou a namorada entrar na banheira e se aproximou. Tocou no ombro macio da garota fazendo com que ela se assustasse.

Rony o que esta fazendo aqui? – perguntou ela tentando se esconder na espuma.

Vim ver minha namorada. Você é linda. – disse ele a acariciando e começando a beijá-la.

Hermione começou a ceder, já estavam com os lábios vermelhos, os rostos afogueados.

Rony. – chamou ela.

Que? – perguntou ele acariciando o rosto da namorada.

Acho que tem espaço aqui. – disse ela mostrando a banheira cheia de espuma.

Rony entendeu o recado mesmo assim a olhou um tanto surpreso percebeu que quando Hermione queria era bem diferente da CDF que ele conhecia, ele retirou a roupa entrou com a namorada para um banho cheio de amor e carinho.

Rony dá pra prestar atenção? – gritou Harry. E Rony voltou de seus pensamentos para o jogo.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido Hermione dera um grito um raio de luz laranja passou por Rony vindo nem se sabe de onde, fazendo com que o garoto se desequilibrasse e batesse com a vassoura num dos aros e caísse com um baque surdo no chão, o jato tinha sido lançado em Gina que tentou se desviar, mas ele acabou pegando em sua vassoura que começou a pegar fogo e Gina se desequilibrou e começou a cair.

Não! – gritou Harry acelerando sua vassoura o mais rápido que podia quando ouviu alguém gritar.

Aresto Momentum!

E Harry viu agradecido, Gina ser amortecida na queda de 5 metros, olhou na direção e viu Snape correndo até onde eles estavam. Harry já estava ao lado de Gina.

Leve-a a ala hospitalar, Potter. Vou ver como está o Sr. Weasley. Os outros voltem para dentro agora! – gritou Snape.

Todos obedeceram, Harry nem quis discutir, e correu com Gina para a ala hospitalar, teve que agüentar madame Pomfrey perguntando porque ele estava invadindo assim a ala mas ao ver Gina indicou a ele uma cama próxima e só depois que tirou Gina de seus braços foi que sentiu o esforço que fez.

Saia Sr. Potter preciso examiná-la. – Nesse momento Snape entrou com Rony nos braços seguido de Hermione, mas este estava acordado.

Saiam todos. – disse madame Pomfrey.

Harry saíra à contra gosto, sentou-se na sala de espera com Hermione.

Como o Rony está? – perguntou Harry.

Acho que quebrou um braço, nada que madame Pomfrey não resolva, e Gina?

Não sei, mas de uma coisa tenho certeza quem quer que tenha lançado aquele feitiço, sabia o que estava fazendo.

Hermione o olhou com um jeito de sabe tudo dela.

E você dessa vez não era o alvo. – disse ela.

Harry meneou a cabeça eles viram quem era o alvo: Gina. Snape saiu da sala.

Madame Pomfrey disse que vocês poderão entrar agora, Potter poderá ficar com a esposa, mas a senhorita Granger terá que voltar para o seu dormitório.

Harry nem sabia o que o levou a fazer isso, mas decidiu que naquele momento era o melhor.

Professor quem lançou aquele feitiço, o lançou contra a própria Gina, por quê?

Snape o olhou parecia muito cansado, e Harry notara que ele estava mais pálido que o normal. Snape passou as mãos nos olhos e deu um suspiro resignado.

Ela é a senhora Potter agora, terão que tomar muito cuidado, Harry.

Até Hermione abriu a boca ao ver Snape chamar Harry de Harry.

Vocês dois serão alvos.

Harry suspirou.

Não quero arriscar a vida dela não foi pra isso que me casei.

Snape fez com que Harry o encarasse, segurando o garoto pelos ombros.

A escolha não foi sua, foi ela quem te escolheu, sabendo o que poderia acontecer. – Harry não entendia o que estava acontecendo e Hermione abriu ainda mais a boca Snape não estava sendo agressivo, ele estava tendo compaixão, antes que Harry pudesse fazer outra pergunta Snape deu as costas e saiu.

Hermione e ele se olharam.

Você entendeu alguma coisa? – perguntou Harry.

Não. – respondeu Hermione abrindo a porta da ala hospitalar.

É, nem eu. – respondeu Harry, dando um sinal para Rony de que depois conversariam, e indo até Gina. A garota abriu um pouco os olhos,

Harry... – disse sonolenta.

Harry colocou o dedo indicador nos lábios dela murmurando um "Shh", pra que ela descansasse.

Você precisar contar a Dumbledore a respeito do meu sonho.

Amor, nós vamos ter tempo para isso agora descansa. – disse Harry dando um beijo na testa da esposa. Ela deu um breve sorriso, era a primeira vez que escutava Harry a chamar de amor, e gostou, fechou os olhos estava cansada realmente.

Antes de Hermione sair ela e Harry conversaram um pouco com Rony contando às conclusões que tiveram, e de como Snape o tratou, Harry adormecera segurando as mãos de Gina, e apoiando a cabeça com a outra mão em cima da cama. Adormeceu pensando o que teria levado Snape a tratá-lo daquela maneira.

**A volta da AD.**

Gina e Rony saíram da ala hospitalar no dia seguinte, eles seguiram direto para a sala precisa juntos com Hermione e Harry, quando chegaram até lá perceberam que mais seis pessoas esperavam por eles.

Professor Dumbledore? – perguntou Harry, o velhinho lhe sorriu de volta.

Olá Tonks, Lupin, professora Macgonagall... – disse Gina, todos olharam para a outra pessoa.

Você? – perguntou Harry. Snape? O que faz aqui?

Antes que Snape respondesse, Dumbledore os chamou.

Acho que será melhor conversamos na sua casa Harry.

Harry foi meio a contragosto em direção a porta da sala precisa passou por ela três vezes e quando abriu fora revelada uma sala aconchegante e confortável, Hermione ajudara Rony, e Harry a Gina, sentaram-se, e Dumbledore conjurou mais duas cadeiras para Snape e a professora Macgonagall. Dumbledore os encarou.

Senhora Potter o ataque que sofreu não foi em vão, mas acho, devo dizer, que há algo que você queira nos contar.

Gina respirou fundo e Harry apertou sua mão, para que ela contasse sobre os sonhos.

Sim professora há. – disse Gina.

Estaremos todos ouvindo. – disse Dumbledore.

Harry lançava alguns olhares para Snape que prestava muita atenção, mas não pode deixar de notar de que Snape estava com olheiras parecia cansado, e Harry acabou imaginando a quem ele era leal realmente, será que Snape estaria saindo à noite para contar a Voldemort o que estava acontecendo. Snape o encarou e Harry voltara a olhar para Gina, quando a esposa terminou Harry percebera que ela estava tremula.

Professor eu tive pesadelos com Tom, mas nunca sonhei atacando Harry antes como agora.

Dumbledore juntou as mãos e a encarou por cima de seus óculos meia lua.

Senhora Potter, creio eu que quando Voldemort fez o que fez em seu primeiro ano aqui em Hogwarths percebeu como poderia entrar em sua cabeça, como aconteceu com Harry em seu quinto ano.

Harry se remexeu desconfortável no sofá, odiava se lembrar de seu quinto ano ainda mais por causa de Sirius.

Professor se ele sabe, então como vamos fazer para evitar isso? – perguntou Hermione.

Dumbledore os encarou parecendo muito cansado.

Se Voldemort, - Rony estremeceu. Ah para com isso Rony! – disse Hermione. Se Voldemort conseguir controlar Gina e os sonhos dela como fez com Harry no quinto ano, ela será uma presa fácil e o Harry também não terá chances.

Dumbledore os encarou novamente, mais agora parecia que uma idéia passou-lhe pela cabeça, e um sorriso iluminou o rosto do velho bruxo.

Senhora Potter mais alguém sabe disso alem de nós.

Gina balançou a cabeça negativamente.

Bem Harry, a senhorita Granger me deu sem querer uma boa idéia.

Eu? – perguntou Hermione sem entender.

Sim senhorita. No quinto ano de vocês devo dizer que os jovens aqui presentes demonstraram muita bravura no ministério.

Harry se remexeu novamente inquieto e olhou para seus sapatos.

Harry, - chamou Dumbledore. Vocês foram os fundadores da AD. – disse Dumbledore.

Sim professor onde esta querendo chegar? – perguntou Harry.

Bem há algo que nós não contamos a vocês... – disse Dumbledore.

E o que é?

As horcruxes de Voldemort foram destruídas, ontem destruímos a ultima com a ajuda do gigante Groope.

Mas como... – Harry e Hermione começaram ao mesmo tempo com um gesto de mão de Dumbledore eles pararam de falar.

Harry a nossa parte foi quase cumprida, mas acho que Voldemort tentara atingir você pelas pessoas próximas ao seu lado. – disse Dumbledore olhando para Gina, Harry a abraçou. Creio eu Harry que esta na hora de você trazer os seus alunos de volta. – todos olharam Dumbledore com cara de espanto.

Isso quer dizer... – perguntou Rony sorrindo.

Isso quer dizer Rony, que Harry não será o único professor dessa vez nós iremos treinar vocês em feitiços, transformações, DCAT, poções, oclumência.

Ah não... – disse Harry, encarando Snape.

Será preciso que você e a senhora Potter treinem bastaste, ou serão vitimas fáceis para Voldemort... E se acharem necessário convoque os outros membros para a próxima quarta feira, creio que não atrapalhara vocês em nada. – disse Dumbledore olhando para Hermione, Harry e Gina.

"Será que ele sabe o que vamos fazer na próxima quinta." – pensou Hermione, ao ver o professor lhe sorrir Hermione sabia que o professor conhecia seu segredo e ficou agradecida por Rony não perceber nada.

Tonks também ira ajudar? – perguntou Hermione.

Tonks a olhou e sorriu, mexeu na barriga e Lupin a olhou com a cara embasbacada.

Acho que não fará bem a meu filho. – os quatro sorriram e deram os parabéns a Tonks e Lupin.

Gina olhou para Harry e sorriu, ele sabia que por mais que pedisse sua ruiva não iria desistir de ficar ao lado dele e ela como os outros entenderam que a guerra final estaria para chegar, por mais que ele quisesse proteger sua ruiva ele sabia que havia certas coisas que ele não conseguia e Gina era a mulher de sua vida e escolheu viver ao lado dele, mesmo em guerra.

Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina se entreolharam.

Então isso quer dizer... – começou Rony novamente.

Que a AD irá voltar. – disse Harry sorrindo.

**A dor de Malfoy, e uma surpresa na AD!**

Já tinha se passado alguns dias, e naquela manhã de sábado eles resolveram visitar Hagrid estavam voltando quando Harry parou próximo ao lago.

Fiquei imaginando uma coisa... – disse ele olhando pra esposa.

O que? – perguntou Gina.

A pessoa que te atacou no campo de quadribol será que não seria a mesma que te atacou no trem?

Eles se entreolharam.

O Harry tem razão Gina, vejamos por esse lado, no trem só poderia ter alunos de Hogwarths e o maquinista, nenhum dos professores veio com a gente, mas o ataque do campo Harry eu vi de onde ele vinha e parecia vir da direção da floresta. – disse Hermione. - Ou seja, tanto um ataque como o outro pode ter vindo de alguém daqui.

Pois então, fiquei pensando em alguém que pode estar treinando para ser um futuro comensal da morte.

Se esta falando do Malfoy... – disse Rony.

Nós encontramos ele no trem. – disse Harry.

Mas Harry não me lembro de ter visto o Malfoy no dia do treino. – disse Gina. E alias reparando bem... – disse ela vendo Crabe e Goyle sem o chefe. Tem uns dias que não o vejo por aqui.

Bom ontem ele estava na escola, nós o vimos indo em direção a sala do Dumbledore com a Macgonagall. – disse Rony.

Com certeza aquela doninha aprontou alguma coisa. – disse Hermione.

Harry olhou os dois amigos.

Vocês são monitores certo?

Harry no que você esta pensando? – perguntou Hermione com um jeito mandão.

Podem descobrir o que aconteceu.

Não. – disse Hermione. Eu não vou ficar especulando a vida do Malfoy, junto com o Rony.

Então tá. – disse Gina. Nós sabemos exatamente o que você quer fazer com o Roniquinho aqui.

Harry sorriu e Hermione corou na hora.

Podemos não especular, mas se escutarmos qualquer coisa ficaremos atentos. – disse Rony.

Ótimo! – disse Harry, logo em seguida sentiu uns pingos de água o molharem olhou na direção de onde veio e viu Gina com cara marota e um sorriso sapeca.

Ah ruiva. – disse Harry indo em direção a esposa.

Harry não! – antes que Gina pudesse se defender ele a segurou e a deitou no chão, segurando os braços dela acima da cabeça.

Me solta Harry. – disse Gina, Harry a beijou. Só depois que você me pedir desculpas...

Desculpas? – Gina fingiu de desentendida. Por quê? Nem sei o que fiz.

Ah é?! – Harry segurou os braços de Gina com uma mão e com a outra começou a fazer cócegas na garota.

Chega... Ta... Ta... Bom... Desculpa. – disse Gina ainda rindo, os dois se levantaram Hermione os olhou com uma cara de que queria dizer Vocês nunca irão crescer. Rony se levantou.

Hermione larga esse livro vamos namorar um pouco.

Rony eu preciso estudar... – disse Hermione. Rony se aproximou dela serio. Se você não largar esse livro juro que faço a mesma coisa que o Harry acabou de fazer com a Gina.

Hermione fechou o livro e o encarou seria.

Você não se atreveria. – disse.

Mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa Rony a agarrou e fez à mesma coisa, Hermione não conseguia parar de rir.

Ta bem Rony... Chega eu vou com você. – disse ela com lagrimas nos olhos.

Já vimos que esses homens têm outras maneiras de nos torturar não é? – disse Gina piscando para Hermione. Luna e Neville se aproximaram.

Oi gente. – disse Luna com um ar sonhador, e Neville fez um sinal.

É verdade – disse Neville. Que a AD ira voltar?

Sim. – disse Hermione se soltando dos braços de Rony.A próxima reunião será na quarta feira.

Que ótimo. – disse Luna. Senti falta de vocês.

Nós temos que ir agora, vamos Harry?

Vocês dois não esqueçam de vigiar a respeito do Malfoy, se foi ele que atacou a Gina nós saberemos. – disse Harry, se virando.

O Malfoy não esta na escola. – falou Luna. Eu vi ele sair daqui hoje com o professor Silvério, chorando.

Silvério? – perguntou Gina. É professor novo?

Não, Gina é o nosso professor de poções. – disse Luna.

Luna o nome dele é Severo Snape, não Silvério. – os outros riram e Luna deu de ombros não era tão boa com nomes mesmo.

E porque Malfoy estava chorando? – perguntou Harry.

Não sei. –respondeu Luna indo ajudar Neville a recolher amostras de plantas. Ei isso não é guelrricho? – perguntou Luna mostrando para Neville, que deu de ombros aos outros amigos.

Os quatro resolveram seguir para o castelo, mas ao invés de irem para a sala precisa Harry e Gina seguiram com Hermione e Rony para a sala comunal da Grifinória.

Nós vamos ficar aqui se Gina for para casa eu não a deixo estudar.

Hermione o repreendeu com um olhar, e Harry num gesto mal criado mostrou a língua para a amiga o que fez Rony reprimir um sorriso, e Gina lhe dar um tapa de leve no braço.

Hermione e Rony saíram logo em seguida para cumprirem a função de monitores, Harry e Gina se sentaram em uma mesa próxima a uma janela e ela começou a estudar, depois de mais ou menos umas duas horas a sala comunal já estava ficando vazia.

Gina. – chamou Harry meio sonolento.

A garota apenas murmurou em resposta.

Gina. – chamou Harry de novo, ela agora o encarou. Para de estudar um pouquinho eu to morrendo de saudades de você.

Harry, - disse ela sorrindo. Eu tenho que estudar e você também deveria estar estudando.

Eu já estudei o bastante, vem vamos descansar. – Harry a levou até o sofá e começaram a se beijar, Gina se afastou centímetros do rosto de Harry e sorriu, começaram a tirar a gravata, quando a porta da sala comunal bateu.

Harry, Gina... – as palavras de Hermione morreram ao ver o casal se levantar tão rápido.

Mas o que vocês estavam fazendo? Estão malucos? – perguntou Rony.

Ah Rony já sou casado com sua irmã. –disse Harry arrumando a gravata e Gina arrumando os cabelos.

Disso eu sei, só não acho que aqui seja um lugar pra isso, por que não vão pra casa?

Tem razão.

Ah parem, - disse Hermione. Harry, Gina descobrimos porque Malfoy saiu às pressas daqui com o Snape.

Harry e Gina os olharam.

Narcisa... – disse Hermione.

A mãe de Malfoy?

Foi morta Harry. – disse Hermione.

O que?

É escutamos por acaso Lupin conversando com Macgonagall, e o pior não foram os comensais que a mataram, mas um comensal.

Quem?

O pai do Malfoy. – disse Rony.

Gina e Harry abriram a boca varias vezes, mas por mais que quisessem não saia nada da boca deles, mais tarde Harry e Gina se dirigiram pra sala precisa.

Harry, você acha que o pai do Malfoy estava sobre a maldição Imperius?

Não sei Gina. Não tenho idéia do que aconteceu, só sei de uma coisa, essa guerra esta atingindo os nossos amigos e os nossos inimigos também. – Gina o abraçou.

A semana passou rápida a morte de Narcisa Malfoy apareceu na primeira pagina do profeta diário, e causou um alvoroço na escola inteira. A semana passou rápida e Harry, Gina, Hermione, Rony, Luna e Neville corriam pelos corredores para a sala precisa aquele dia seria o primeiro da reunião da AD, e os professores Dumbledore e Lupin dariam aula.

Desculpem o atraso. – disse Harry, entrando. Ficamos um pouco mais no salão principal do que...

Harry parou junto com os outros ao verem uma terceira figura parada os encarando, os olhos havia um pouco de olheiras, parecia cansado, e com uma cara triste, mas aqueles olhos cinza jamais enganariam Harry.

Malfoy? O que faz aqui?

Ah, - disse Dumbledore. O senhor Malfoy...

É Draco professor. – disse ele interrompendo Dumbledore.

Sim claro Draco me procurou hoje com o intuito de participar da AD.

O que? – perguntaram todos ao mesmo tempo.

E eu aceitei. Agora temos que começar as aulas.

Mas professor... – começou Harry.

Não Harry. Como sempre disse Hogwarths sempre estará aqui para ajudar quem dela precisar.

Harry não respondeu, a porta da sala se abriu novamente e Dino, Simas, Parvati, os gêmeos e Cho entraram.

Obrigada pelo convite Harry. – disse Dino.

Gina lançou a ele um olhar de "depois a gente conversa", que fez com que Harry abaixasse a cabeça.

Iremos treinar os patronos de vocês, - disse Dumbledore. Já conjurou algum Draco.

O garoto deu de ombros.

Não.

Acho que o professor Lupin poderá ajudá-lo enquanto eu e Harry ajudamos os outros.

Harry ia protestar mais uma vez, só que Lupin levou Draco para treiná-lo em outro canto, no decorrer da aula, Harry não pode deixar de perceber que Draco estava se esforçando até que conseguiu lançar de sua varinha um patrono corpóreo na forma de uma águia.

Uma águia? – perguntou o professor Lupin. Era o mesmo de sua mãe não era Draco?

Harry vira os olhos do garoto se encher de lagrimas e Draco as segurou.

Estou cansado professor a gente continua na próxima aula. – disse o garoto saindo da sala.

Dumbledore deu por fim a aula, e depois que todos saíram Hermione aproveitou que Rony estava conversando com Luna e Neville e se aproximou de Harry e Gina.

Esta tudo pronto para amanha? – perguntou ansiosa.

Claro às oito da noite aqui na sala precisa nós iremos começar a te ajudar ok? – disse Gina.

Rony se aproximou e todos se despediram, Harry se lembrou de Malfoy ele devia estar sofrendo tendo a mãe morta pelo próprio pai, ele também sofria pela morte dos seus pais, mas pelo menos Tiago havia amado Lílian, e não a matou, ele tentou dar a vida por ela e pelo filho.

**Um novo Malfoy!**

Há dois meses a AD havia retornado, Lupin e Snape estavam dando aulas aquele dia, e por incrível que possa parecer eles estavam treinando uma das maldições imperdoáveis a Imperius.

Vocês terão que tentar resistir a maldição concentre-se e também terão concentração na oclumência. - Snape falava incentivando aos alunos o que fez o pessoal da Grifinória se encarar, Malfoy estava a um canto apenas observando, Vocês farão pares. – Gina e Harry ficaram juntos e Hermione com Rony.

Não. – disse Lupin. Harry e Rony vocês irão se separar de Hermione e Gina.

Mas professor... – começaram os dois.

Potter você e o senhor Malfoy. – disse Snape.

É Draco! – respondeu Draco rudemente ao professor Snape.

Tá bem, - disse Lupin. Draco e Harry, um irá jogar a maldição o outro terá que resistir. E Gina você fará par com o Dino...

Nem pensar. – interveio Harry.

Pelo jeito que Harry o olhou Lupin sabia que não seria realmente uma boa idéia.

Tá bem então Gina você fará par com a Cho.

Dessa vez a negativa partiu de quatro pessoas Harry, Hermione, Rony e Malfoy. Harry o olhou sem entender, mas não questionou Gina já estava gostando da idéia.

Mas que diabos! – disse Snape. Vocês precisam treinar, senhora Potter com Luna, e o senhor Weasley com Dino, e a senhorita Granger com Neville. Agora podemos começar? – perguntou.

Todos se posicionaram.

Cada um irá escolher quem jogara a maldição e quem a recebera e tentara resistir. – disse Lupin, ele se aproximou de Malfoy e Harry.

Tem certeza disso Malfoy? – perguntara Harry.

Lupin os olhou desconfiados.

É Draco, Potter. – disse Malfoy, E sim tenho certeza.

O que houve? – perguntou Lupin.

Harry foi quem respondeu.

O Malfoy quer que eu lance a maldição nele, pra ele resistir.

Até Lupin abriu a boca sabia da rivalidade dos dois, e tinha certeza de que Draco tentaria qualquer coisa pra prejudicar Harry, inclusive nas aulas da AD, mas ao contrario do que todos pensarão Malfoy estava se dedicando a aula realmente chegou algumas vezes a ajudar Dino e... Neville, o que fez o pessoal da grifinória não entender nada.

Tem certeza disso Draco? – perguntou Lupin.

Tenho professor, Você sabe quem... Ah quer saber Voldemort – alguns estremeceram ao som do nome. Já lançou uma maldição dessas nele e ele resistiu. Não seria justo eu fazer isso, quero ver se consiguo resistir. –disse Malfoy, e por incrível que pareça Harry se pegou pensando que Malfoy tinha razão, os professores estavam ali não cometeriam nenhum ato insano.

Tudo bem pra você Harry? – perguntou Lupin.

Harry deu de ombros.

Muito bem no três então. Um... Dois... Três.

Imperius!

Foi escutado por todo salão, Neville não conseguiu enfeitiçar Hermione, porque Snape estava próximo e ele ficou nervoso, Rony foi enfeitiçado por Dino e começou a pular e imitar macacos, Luna enfeitiçara Gina, e essa por sua vez ficava dizendo que o formato das nuvens tinham e que Harry era bom de cama.

Senhorita Loovegood. – chamou Snape ao ouvir isso, e Harry ficou vermelho.

Desculpe professor.

Cho estava praticando com Simas, e ele por sua vez começou a imitar uma galinha o que acabou arrancando risadas dos professores e dos outros, Harry viu Gina começar a resistir a maldição, ele olhou para Malfoy, que estava agachado pulando em círculos, e batendo os braços.

Curve-se. –disse o garoto prontamente obedeceu.

Ajoelhe-se! – mas Malfoy não o fez.

Não estou com vontade. – respondeu.

Nem Harry acreditou Malfoy estava resistindo à maldição.

Então sente-se ai! – disse Harry.

Não estou cansado! – respondeu Malfoy de volta.

Harry viu pelo canto do olho Gina também resistir à maldição.

Ah isso já esta perdendo a graça. – falou Luna. Gina por que você não dá um beijo no Harry?

Duas pessoas responderam ao mesmo tempo.

Gina dissera.

Eu não preciso da maldição Imperius pra isso.

E Malfoy.

Ela não precisa da maldição Imperius pra isso.

Hermione levou às mãos a boca, os dois haviam resistido rápido a maldição. Os professores desfizeram as outras, e olharam os dois.

Ou vocês tem muita força de vontade, ou vocês são grandes bruxos. – disse Lupin.

Malfoy deu de ombros.

Mas foi meio difícil resistir no começo, o Potter é bom.

Os grifinórios se olharam sem entender.

Posso ir professor acho que preciso descansar. – falou Malfoy.

Sim claro Draco.

É impressão minha ou ele ta bem diferente. – disse Gina.

Ele me ajudou outro dia. – falou Neville depois que Malfoy saiu.

Ajudou? – perguntou Gina. Pensei que ele te odiasse.

Bom acho que desde quando a mãe dele morreu ele esta tentando ser alguém melhor.

Os outros ficaram meio surpresos, o professor fez com que eles saíssem logo porque no dia seguinte teriam aula. Harry e Gina voltaram para a sala precisa, dessa vez com o formato da casa deles.

Harry. – chamou Gina.

Hum? – respondeu ele tirando a camisa pra dormir.

Por que você não me deixou treinar com o Dino?

Harry sentira os músculos enrijecerem. Sabia o que a ruiva estava fazendo.

Se você quer treinar com ele tudo bem, da próxima vez eu treino com a Cho.

Harry se abaixou rápido antes que um travesseiro o atingisse, Gina deitou-se bufando, e Harry se deitou ao lado dela gargalhando.

Ruiva, eu amo você, - disse acariciando a bochecha dela, ele a beijou e Gina não resistiu correspondeu aos beijos mesmo com raiva, Harry a soltou se apoiando em um dos braços para encará-la. Mas o Dino ainda tinha uma quedinha por você e se ele pudesse te mandar fazer qualquer coisa inclusive beijá-lo, eu o mataria ali mesmo.

Gina riu divertida. Harry não entendeu.

O que foi?

Acho que você já o matou. – disse ela sorrindo marota. Harry a olhou sem entender. Quando disse que estávamos casados, - disse ela mostrando a aliança no dedo esquerdo. A cara dele foi de uma morte rápida e sem reação.

Dessa vez até mesmo Harry riu, não demorou muito para que os lábios dele procurassem os dela e se encaixassem Harry viu que Gina usava uma camisola branca um pouco transparente.

Tem dias que você usa roupas demais. – disse ele tirando a peça, e procurando cada centímetro do corpo da sua ruiva, da garota que era só dele, ela gemia a cada toque dos lábios dele e ele já não agüentava mais de tanto desejá-la, se entrelaçaram desejando que aquela noite nunca acabasse e dormiram sorrindo nos braços um do outro.

**O ataque!**

Já a algum tempo eles tinham retornado com a AD, e Harry, Malfoy, Hermione ajudavam em alguns feitiços quando os professores não conseguiam, nessa aula seria interessante para todos pois praticariam a Legilimência e a Oclumência. Mais uma vez Snape colocara Draco e Harry pra se enfrentarem, Harry nem queria admitir mais até ele estava gostando desse novo Malfoy, o garoto parecia mais compreensível, ria das piadas que Rony fazia com Neville o que mostrava que ele estava tentando uma aproximação com os grifinórios, e foi ele quem acabou comentando que estava achando Hermione cansada, o que Harry e Gina despistaram rapidamente, Malfoy deu de ombros. Snape começou a falar.

Como nas aulas que vocês praticaram a Imperius irão praticar agora a Oclumência.

Harry não gostava dessa aula, como ele odiava Oclumência.

Lupin foi até os dois.

E então quem de vocês quer tentar barrar para que o outro não possa ver. – disse ele maroto.

O Potter pode tentar a Legilimência, você já treinou Oclumência não foi? – perguntou Malfoy.

Harry demorou um tempo para responder Malfoy não estava sendo rude, perguntara numa boa. Nem ele entendeu.

É, mais não sou bom com isso.

Mesmo assim acho que Malfoy tem razão, você já treinou um pouco deixe ele treinar então, Harry você irá dizer Legilimens, e tentara ler a mente de Malfoy.

Bom não era de todo ruim, pensara Harry se Malfoy estivesse aprontando alguma pra ele, ou pros seus amigos, ele saberia.

Esta bem. – respondeu Harry.

Malfoy guardou a varinha, todos que iriam praticar a Oclumência não usariam varinhas. Snape estava tendo trabalho porque Hermione não queria praticar com Rony, Gina levantou a mão.

Eu troco com o Rony. – disse indo em direção a amiga. O que fez Hermione sorrir agradecida, e Gina também Snape havia deixando com Dino e se o garoto visse o que ela e Harry faziam depois de casados, ela nem queria pensar no tamanho da azaração que Harry sem pestanejar lançaria contra o garoto.

Vamos começar então, Legimentes preparem as varinhas! – disse Lupin.

Oclumentes se concentrem. – disse Snape.

Um, - começou o maroto. Dois, três.

Legimens! – foi se escutado por toda a sala.

Cho tivera trabalho com Luna que mais se lembrava de sua mãe, em pouco tempo a garota conseguiu bloquear a mente e por mais que quisesse Cho não conseguia ver nem a batalha que eles enfrentaram no ministério até que desistiu, Dino já teve mais sorte, viu algumas coisas do começo do primeiro ano de escola, mas quando chegou ao torneio tribuxo, Rony bloqueara a mente por completo. Gina via o segredo de Hermione o que a fez arregalar os olhos assustada se fosse Rony, ela Gina e Harry estariam encrencados.

Harry estava vendo um garotinho loiro quando criança chorando a um canto, o pai de Malfoy apontou a varinha a ele e gritou.

Crucio! – mas o feitiço não o atingiu, Narcisa havia entrando em sua frente, e foi atingida por ele. Numa outra imagem Harry reconhecera Draco em seu segundo ano, Malfoy berrava com ele.

Foi você! Seu traidorzinho! Realmente você não tem o meu sangue! – e Malfoy levantara a mão para o filho, Harry não viu se ele acertou ou não o garoto, agora ele estava vendo aquele Malfoy a sua frente, ele estava conversando com Narcisa.

Mãe eu preciso voltar logo para Hogwarths. – disse o garoto. Por que queria que eu viesse até aqui?

Acho que seu pai irá tentar te matar. – disse Narcisa remexendo as mãos nervosa.

Pai? Nunca conheci um pai, desde quando um pai mata seu filho? Nem sei pra que ele quis um filho.

Eu quero te fazer um pedido Draco. E te contar uma coisa. – dissera Narcisa parecendo serena.

O que é? – perguntou o garoto.

Harry Potter. – disse Narcisa.

O que tem ele? – perguntou o garoto desconfiado.

Quero que fique ao lado dele na guerra... – disse Narcisa, antes que Draco protestasse ela continuou. Eu sei o que estou falando ao lado deles você ficara bem, filho você não tem amigos, por tudo que aquele homem já fez a você. – Harry viu os olhos de Malfoy ficarem escuros.

Tem um outro motivo importante além desse? – perguntou Malfoy.

Sim. – respondeu Narcisa, a visão começou a ficar turva agora, Harry via muita fumaça, e a ultima imagem que viu foi Narcisa agarrada ao filho, o olhava desesperada e Harry sabia que ela queria que ele saísse de lá o mais rápido possível, não era um pensamento era a mente de Malfoy e ele sabia que não havia como alterar, a fumaça se ocorreu por que Malfoy estava tentando bloquear Harry, ele viu Narcisa entreabrir os lábios e dizer fracamente.

Sirius Black!

A imagem se desfez e escutaram Lupin dando fim à aula, Malfoy precisou se segurar, Harry não havia percebido, mas o garoto tinha suado frio, e desciam grossas lágrimas de seus olhos, ele não parecia estar enfurecido com o que Harry vira.

Malfoy... – chamou Harry.

Professor posso ir não estou me sentindo bem. – disse o garoto antes que Harry pudesse lhe perguntar qualquer coisa, e Snape se prontificou a levar o garoto embora pra sua sala comunal. Ele saiu apressado de lá deixando Harry com aquelas lembranças, Rony Hermione e Gina que abraçou o marido quando chegou perto, o chamaram pra irem um pouco até a sala comunal da Grifinória, no dia seguinte teria quadribol, e o capitão precisava conversar com o time, eles estavam na escadaria quando alguém gritava por Harry, ele olhou e viu o garoto com uma maquina fotográfica, se virou seguindo seu caminho.

Colin foto não estou cansando. – disse abraçando Gina pelos ombros.

Quem disse que vim tirar fotos? – perguntou o garoto ofendido, fazendo o quatro amigos se virarem pra ele.

Então o que é? – perguntou Gina.

Acho que nosso time amanha estará desfalcado. – disse Colin.

E por quê? – perguntou Harry.

Demelza, estava descendo as escadas quando um daqueles idiotas da Sonserina que jogam no time a azarou e ela esta desacordada madame Pomfrey disse que ela não poderá jogar.

Não acredito! – disse Rony. E agora Harry?

Eu achei legal outra coisa. – disse Colin como se não tivesse sido interrompido. O cara que a azarou foi estuporado por outro cara da sonserina.

Quem? – perguntou Harry, mas ele já sabia a resposta.

Draco Malfoy. Foi ele que levou Demelza para a ala hospitalar. – disse Colin saindo com sua maquina para tentar tirar fotos das pessoas.

Harry você não tem outra artilheira que se de tão bem com a Gina, e agora?

Harry sorriu ao amigo calmamente.

espere até amanha para ver Rony.

**O segredo de Hermione!**

Já era tarde quando Gina e Harry voltaram para a sala precisa, Harry comentou com Gina, Hermione e Rony o que vira na mente de Malfoy, todos eles se surpreenderam com o fato de Narcisa pedir a Draco que ajudasse Harry e com o nome de Sirius Black, só não poderiam pensar nisso àquela hora. Harry e Gina estavam tão cansados aquela noite que a garota só se aconchegou no peito do marido e adormeceu logo.

No dia seguinte eles estavam no salão principal tomando café, Harry olhou na direção de Malfoy rapidamente, e pareceu-lhe que o garoto estava aborrecido. Harry voltou a prestar atenção no seu café.

Por que você tinha que estuporar o Crabe Malfoy.

É Draco Zabini. – respondeu o garoto. Por que ele azarou alguém pelas costas.

Resolveu dar uma de Potter agora? – perguntou Goyle.

Malfoy revirou os olhos aquilo já estava chato.

Desde quando o seu pai matou a sua mãe e deu no pé que você ficou assim, ei Draco por acaso seu pai descobriu que ela dormiu com outro e... – começou Zabini aquilo tinha sido a gota da água, Malfoy se levantou e apontou a varinha perigosamente para Zabini.

Nunca mais fale da minha mãe dessa maneira, e jamais mencione novamente que aquele homem é meu pai. – disse o garoto, deixando todos na mesa da sonserina assustados, e saindo de lá, Malfoy andou por entre as mesas parando a mesa da Grifinória, sua mãe estava certa ele precisaria daquelas pessoas viu como eles eram amigos e se ajudavam e era o que ele estava precisando o pessoal da AD nunca o questionou a respeito da morte de sua mãe, ele se aproximou do grupo de Harry, olhou para Rony e Mione.

Posso? – perguntou apontando um espaço no banco.

Hermione e Rony trocaram olhares rápidos com Gina e Harry que apontou o lugar para que o garoto se abancasse Hermione e Rony se afastaram para darem mais espaço ao garoto.

Obrigado! – disse Malfoy, todas as mesas começaram um burburinho ao verem a cena.

Tá tudo bem? – perguntou Hermione, quando Malfoy pos um pouco dos maravilhosos quitutes de Hogwarths em seu prato e começou a comer.

Eles me encherão. – disse ele dando de ombros.

Te encheram, Malfoy? – disse Harry.

É Draco, Potter.

É Harry, Draco. – retrucou o outro o que fez o grupo ali dar risadas.

Eles me encheram, Zabini perguntou se minha mãe tinha dormido com outro.

Que horror! – disse Gina.

Não precisa se preocupar acho que ele nem sabe o que o acertou. – disse Rony.

Draco se virou a tempo de ver um copo estilhaçado nas mãos de Zabini, a roupa suja de suco de abóbora, e o café da manha do garoto voando pra todos os lados, Draco riu junto com os outros, ele olhou quem estava fazendo o feitiço, viu Hermione fazendo eles sem murmurar uma palavra, e Harry fazer a mesma coisa.

Já esta bom, obrigado! – disse o garoto. E Harry e Hermione pararam, a comida caira inteira na cabeça de Zabini, arte de Harry o que fez Gina lhe dar um leve beliscão e eles sorrirem novamente.

Vamos esta quase na hora do jogo. – disse Malfoy se levantando.

Achei que fosse aliviar nosso lado. – disse Rony.

Nem pensar Weasley! – respondeu Malfoy saindo.

É, ele esta mesmo mudado não é? Harry porque fez aquilo por ele? – perguntou Rony.

Eu não iria gostar se falasse da minha mãe daquele jeito.

Eles seguiram para o vestiário Hermione que não quis comer muito na hora do café saiu por outro lado dizendo que precisava buscar um livro.

Todos já estavam vestidos, mas Rony não via a artilheira ou o artilheiro que ia substituir Demelza, foram para o campo e nada da artilheira. "O Harry é maluco". Pensou ele. Estavam na frente mais eles ainda precisavam de mais um gol, para que Harry fosse pegar o pomo, Malfoy também circulava o campo em busca da bolinha de ouro. E Zabini vinha em sua direção Rony se desviou para o aro esquerdo e o artilheiro da Sonserina foi rápido jogou a goles no seu lado direito, não daria tempo de Rony defender, até que como uma bala uma pessoa pegou a Goles antes de essa chegar ao seu destino final, era a outra artilheira, Rony a olhava intrigado não podia ser quem ele estava pensando, a garota fez uma tabela rápida com Gina que resultou num gol para Grifinória, Harry já poderia pegar o pomo. A artilheira se aproximou de Rony.

Olá ruivo! – cumprimentou Hermione, Rony estava de boca aberta.

Como? – ele começou a perguntar.

Harry e Gina me ajudarão agora volte pro jogo. – disse Hermione indo em direção a Gina, Rony começou a defender os aros, nem acreditava nas manobras que a namorada fazia, estava admirado com ela quando escutou Gina gritar a um canto.

Mione balaço!

Hermione saíra da rota do balaço com um looping, só que aquele balaço estava enfeitiçado assim como aconteceu com Harry em seu segundo ano, e ele começou a seguir Hermione ninguém podia atirar um contra feitiço nele poderia acertar a garota, e Hermione procurava acelerar mais a vassoura, Rony fez menção de sair do gol.

Fique ai! – berrou Gina. Eu vou, e vê se defende os aros.

Gina estava tentando chegar a Hermione para ajudá-la, mas estava difícil com os batedores da sonserina a todo o momento atirando balaços nela também um quase a acertou, onde estava Harry nessa hora?

Harry e Malfoy estavam atrás do pomo de ouro, quando Draco chamou por ele.

Harry?

Que? – respondeu o garoto sem desviar os olhos da bola.

Acho que estão com problemas lá embaixo.

Tá tentando me distrair pra pegar o pomo Malfoy?

É Draco, e não... – a vassoura de Draco começou a agir como se tivesse vida própria, Harry olhou viu quando Draco, quase caira da vassoura e agora ele a segurava tentando não despencar de quase cinco metros de altura, Harry sentiu algo lhe fazer cócegas no estomago, mas não se importou voltou até o garoto, Draco olhou para o campo e viu Hermione sendo seguida por um balaço, e Gina tentando ajudar à amiga.

Harry deu sua mão a Draco como ajuda, ele olhou para um ponto distante na floresta e teve a nítida impressão de ter visto um enorme cão preto, mais não era possível! Ele desviou os olhos por um momento, para ajudar Draco a subir na vassoura. Voltou a olhar para o lugar onde o cão estava não havia nada lá.

Harry precisamos voltar, - disse Draco arrancando Harry de seus pensamentos. Tem um balaço perseguindo a Hermione.

E essa sua vassoura maluca? – perguntou Harry, Malfoy sacou a varinha.

Bombarda! – a vassoura explodiu.

Malfoy era uma...

É Draco, e eu não quero mais nada do que vem daquele homem agora da pra gente ir até a Hermione?

Harry acelerou o mais rápido que pode a vassoura, ele e Gina chegaram ao mesmo tempo próximos ao balaço.

Bombarda não funcionou. – disse Gina. Eu já tentei.

Hermione assim que Gina der o sinal desça com a vassoura, Rony vai te esperar lá embaixo. – disse Harry Hermione deu um sinal de que entendeu. Vamos tentar os três juntos quem sabe da certo.

Harry, Malfoy e Gina sacaram as varinhas.

Agora! – disse Gina, Hermione mergulhou, Gina, Harry e Malfoy disseram ao mesmo tempo.

Bombarda máxima!

E o balaço explodiu, nem eles mesmos acreditaram, Harry desceu e verificou como o time estava ele sentiu algo fazer cócegas novamente, levantou sua camisa e tirou de lá o pomo de ouro que brilhou em sua mão, e fez os alunos da Grifinória explodirem em alegria.

Hermione porque não me contou? – perguntou Rony.

Eu contei, mas você achou que fosse besteira que era mais um capricho, que só era porque a Gina estava no time, lembra você não quis me ajudar?

Eu achei que fosse mesmo você não gostava de quadribol antes.

Vai pra Toca e fica no quarto da sua irmã nem que você não goste, aprende, e sinceramente depois de ver a Gina jogando eu fiquei com vontade, como você recusou o Harry e a Gina me ajudaram.

Rony se aproximou dela e a beijou.

Desculpe meu amor.

Vamos para o castelo, comemoração na sala comunal.

Harry estava procurando a ruiva dele, onde ele estava? Então ele a avistou entrando no castelo. Entregou o pomo de ouro para Hermione, deu um beijo estralado no rosto da amiga.

Você merece! – disse ele. E juízo vocês dois.

Disse antes de sair atrás de Gina, ele foi direto para a sala precisa, o que estaria acontecendo com ela? Ele agradeceu quando a viu deitada a cama de camisola pronta pra dormir, se sentou para observá-la.

Oi. – disse, e a garota sorriu. Por que veio pra cá tão rápido?

Eu to cansada Harry, com muito sono, queria descansar...

Isso quer dizer que eu te canso muito durante a noite.

Hum-Hum. – disse ela balançando a cabeça positivamente.

Se você quiser eu saio pra você descansar.

Não. Eu quero que você fique aqui. Se você quiser ficar.

Honestamente são coisas demais pra se pensar, e eu prefiro ficar aqui com você, só vou tomar um banho e já venho.

Gina esperou Harry sair e acariciou seu ventre.

Isso não podia acontecer agora. – disse a garota deixando uma lagrima escorrer de seu rosto.

Harry voltara e se deitou aconchegando-se a esposa, os dois dormiram abraçados aquela noite, Harry mais do que nunca se sentia muito ligado a Gina, e ele nem sabia o porquê.

**Malfoy? Não. É Black!**

Rony, Rony, acorda! – Rony escutou Hermione o chamar longe, ele demorou a entender onde eles estavam e por que estavam no banheiro dos monitores.

Ah Hermione o que foi agora?

Estamos atrasados, anda! – disse a garota com um tom mandão.

A comemoração de ontem estava boa. – disse Rony a puxando novamente. Vamos continuar?

Hermione corou, ainda mais por saber que quem tomara a iniciativa havia sido ela, ficou tão empolgada com seu primeiro jogo de quadribol que nem se importou com o que estava fazendo. Rony começou a beijar o lóbulo da orelha dela, o que a fez se arrepiar e quase ceder ao ver a cara do namorado.

Não, - disse se afastando ofegante. Ronald Billius Weasley, nós temos aula vamos. – disse ela saindo. Rony a seguiu sonolento, quando chegaram a mesa do café Gina colocou a mão na boca pra abafar um riso, e Harry se escondeu embaixo da mesa. Rony e Hermione se entreolharam sem entender, e apenas balançaram a cabeça e começaram a tomar café, Luna Neville e Draco que olhava Luna com um sorriso divertido nos lábios, chegaram, eles se sentaram ao lado deles, e começaram a se servir.

Não vai pra mesa da sonserina Draco? – perguntou Gina.

Não, desde aquele dia que eu ignorei eles e vim ficar com vocês que eles fazem questão de me esnobarem e honestamente eu até acho bom, pelo menos aqui ninguém me faz perguntas idiotas.

Gostei do novo visual. – disse Luna olhando para Rony e Hermione que não entenderam nada.

Draco os olhou, e sorriu.

Rony por que esta vestindo sua camisa do lado avesso? – perguntou ele. E Hermione acho que hoje não tem jogo de quadribol tem?

E Harry e Gina desataram a rir, quando viram os dois tentando se arrumar como podiam e corando violentamente.

Harry dá pra parar de rir e no ajudar? – disse Rony.

Harry e Draco ajudaram os dois.

Obrigada! – murmuraram Rony e Hermione ao mesmo tempo.

Nem quero saber o que vocês estavam fazendo. – disse Harry. Só vou lembrar ao Rony o que conversamos no dia do meu casamento.

Rony o olhou emburrado.

Eu não forcei ninguém a nada. – ele ganhou um beliscão da namorada.

É estranho. – comentou Draco.

O que? – perguntou Harry abraçando Gina, Hermione notara que a cunhada estava um tanto pálida.

Vocês dois casados sendo tão novos. – Harry corou ao se lembrar o motivo alem do amor que ele tinha por Gina para se casarem.

Por que Malfoy achou que o Harry não conseguiria casar. – perguntou Rony tentando cutucar o outro.

É Draco Rony, e não sempre achei que a Gina gostava dele, dava pra ver nos olhos dela eles brilhavam. – todos riram. Achei estranho por que parece que no meio dessa guerra toda ainda há esperanças não é?

E todos o olharam surpresos, Hermione se engasgou com seu suco de abóbora, e Rony estava lhe tapinhas nas costas, enquanto tomava um suco de abóbora pra desentalar um pedaço de pão que parou na sua goela.

Malfoy, - Draco olhou sério para Hermione. Desculpe, Draco se alguém me contasse eu não acreditaria.

Em que?

Que você esta agindo assim ué?! – disse Rony.

Draco abaixou os olhos, e até Luna parou de tentar encontrar Nárgules no teto para prestar atenção nele.

Eu preciso falar com vocês, principalmente com você Harry.

Comigo? – perguntou o outro. Draco assentiu.

Espero que depois do que eu vou contar vocês parem de me chamar de Malfoy. Mas não pode ser aqui eu não quero que mais ninguém saiba vocês tem algum lugar seguro?

A sala precisa. – falou Gina ganhando um olhar de reprovação de Harry.

Se você não quiser que seja lá a gente pode ver outro lugar. – disse Draco antes que Harry falasse alguma coisa com Gina.

A casa do Hagrid. – disse Harry nos íamos lá hoje à tarde, tem problema se ele ficar sabendo.

Draco balançou a cabeça.

Só teremos que avisar o Lupin e o Dumbledore, eu disse que queria falar com eles também.

É tão serio assim? – perguntou Hermione.

Malfoy balançou a cabeça positivamente.

É a respeito do que você viu nas aulas de Oclumência, Harry.

Bom, Draco se isso é um problema eu não vou contar a ninguém.

Não você não ira contar a ninguém, eu irei. – disse Draco.

Se é assim que você quer. – disse Harry ele olhou a esposa.

Gina você esta bem?

Só um mal estar passageiro passa logo. – disse ela sorrindo. Vamos, ou nós iremos nos atrasar.

Todos foram para suas aulas, depois do almoço eles haviam combinado de se encontrarem com os outros na frente do castelo para visitarem Hagrid, só estava faltando Dumbledore, Lupin, Luna e Neville. Draco olhou novamente para dentro do castelo quando viu os quatro vindo.

Como vão? – cumprimentou Dumbledore, e Lupin sorriu. Vamos visitar o nosso amigo.

Eles saíram em direção a cabana de Hagrid, Draco ia a frente conversando com Lupin, Dumbledore vinha mais atrás com Luna, que parava às vezes para tentar ver algum Nárgules e provocava risos no bom velhinho que também tentava achar um deles, Harry, Gina, Hermione e Rony vinham mais atrás.

Quando chegaram Hagrid abriu sorridente, a cabana, mas o seu sorriso logo se desfez ao ver Draco, ainda não o havia perdoado pelo que fizera a Bicuço.

Podemos entrar? – perguntou Dumbledore.

Claro entrem. – ele lançou um olhar meio aborrecido ao garoto que entrou na frente. Quando todos já estavam acomodados e Hagrid ofereceu chá e bolo, que fez o estomago de Gina se revirar e Harry a olhar preocupado, a garota desfez a preocupação do marido dizendo que havia comido muito no almoço.

Então senhor Malfoy, o senhor nos chamou até aqui. – disse Dumbledore.

O que? – perguntou Hagrid.

Se acalme Hagrid ele não veio lhe acusar de nada, estamos aqui por que ele quer nos contar algo, não é? – disse Dumbledore o olhando por cima dos óculos.

Harry estava achando estranho Snape não estar ali também.

É, - disse o garoto sem jeito, ele olhou para as mãos em seu colo de repente elas ficaram bem interessantes. O professor Snape já sabe e eu bem eu quero me abrir com vocês a respeito da morte de minha mãe.

Malfoy ninguém aqui é como o Zabini a gente não acha que sua mãe dormiu com alguém. –disse Rony.

Ele tem razão Rony. – disse Draco encarando o ruivo a sua frente, o que fez todos abrirem a boca exceto Dumbledore, que permanecia com os dedos cruzados observando o garoto.

Eu já estava cansado dessa historia de comensal pra ser sincero sempre odiei isso eu só queria provar para o Malfoy que eu poderia ser como ele, que eu seria um filho do qual ele se orgulharia, isso nunca aconteceu quando eu era criança ele me batia, usou a maldição Cruciatus comigo, minha mãe entrou na minha frente pra me proteger, - Harry lembrou-se de ver essa cena. Bom o Harry viu bastante coisa quando usou a Legilimência comigo, quando você viu minha mãe dizendo que o Malfoy...

O seu pai. – disse Harry, ele até entendia que Draco não gostasse tanto do pai, e um pai como Lucio Malfoy ele também não gostaria, mas era pai.

Ele não é meu pai Harry. – disse o garoto como se comentasse da tarde e olhando a reação dos outros. Minha mãe me contou isso, no dia em que você a viu me contando que o Malfoy queria me matar, eu sai escondido daqui da escola e em Hogsmead desaparatei para casa, ela estava desesperada, os moveis estavam revirados, o Malfoy descobriu que eu não queria ser igual a ele, minha mãe sabia que morreria nas mãos dele e eu não pude fazer nada. – disse o garoto começando a soluçar e sendo consolado por Neville e Luna.

Nunca tiver o amor de um pai de verdade, só o da minha mãe.

Draco, - chamou Hermione. Ela te contou quem é o seu pai?

Sim. – o garoto respirou fundo para continuar. Ela engravidou de mim antes de se casar com o Malfoy, ela se viu desamparada, sozinha com um filho que logo nasceria então o Malfoy apareceu e ofereceu tudo a ela. Se ela soubesse como nós iríamos sofrer nas mãos daquele imbecil, acho que ela nunca teria se casado com ele, mas enfim... –disse o garoto entre lágrimas. Eles escutaram um soluço grande, e alguém assuar o nariz, era Hagrid, que estava sendo amparado por Lupin.

Seu verdadeiro pai ele sabe... – começou Neville.

Não, - respondeu Draco. Meu pai foi preso.

Preso? – perguntou Harry.

É, eu sabia que não era filho do Malfoy pela aparência o meu jeito, e também por que toda vez que ele e minha mãe discutiam ele gritava isso para os quatro cantos. Não tinha como não saber.

Mas você é loiro tem olhos claros como ele. – respondeu Gina.

Draco sorriu. Apontou sua varinha para seu cabelo, e o tão impecável penteado que ele tinha se transformou, os cabelos dele eram pretos e meio desgrenhados, Draco sorriu. E Harry estava agora tentando se lembrar onde foi que viu alguém parecido com ele, dessa mesma maneira e um tanto largado, ele nem se parecia com o antigo Malfoy, e a cara magra também lembrava muito alguém, mas quem?

Então você é?

É só fazia isso por que o Malfoy queria, mas honestamente eu detestava, disse ele.

Continue Draco. – pediu Lupin.

Minha mãe me fez sair de lá quando fui falar com ela, ela sabia que eu tentaria ficar, e me fez prometer que eu honraria meu pai, o meu verdadeiro pai, mesmo que eu não morresse aquele dia se eu tinha que morrer que pelo menos morresse com a verdade, e perguntei o nome do meu pai.

Todos se olharam, sabiam o que viria a seguir.

Minha mãe pediu pra que eu me juntasse a vocês nessa guerra, e eu só sai do lado dela por que Snape a ajudou. – disse o garoto triste. Pra falar a verdade eu não me juntei a vocês porque minha mãe pediu, mas por que ela me disse quem era meu pai. Quando eu tinha um quatorze anos disse que sabia que não era filho do Malfoy, e eu via o brilho nos olhos dela ao falar do meu verdadeiro pai, ela sempre disse que ele não era culpado pelo crime que o condenaram. – disse Draco sorrindo como se estivesse longe.

E quem é o seu pai? – perguntou Lupin.

Draco sorriu ainda mais ao olhar o maroto.

Sirius Black!

**O cão preto de Luna!**

Depois da revelação Draco resolvera assumir o seu verdadeiro ser fazendo toda Hogwarths ficar alvoroçada com o novo visual do sonserino, e claro que não evitaram comparações ainda mais quando ele deixou um pouco de barba, e Harry e Rony pediram a ele que a tirasse era dolorido demais lembrar-se de Sirius.

Harry se jogou na mesa da Grifinória ao lado de Rony e Hermione depois de uma aula de feitiços que ele e Rony praticamente dormiram, já era automático o pessoal da AD se auto procurarem, e Harry engasgou com seu suco ao ver na mesa da corvinal Luna e ao seu lado Draco com um sorriso encantador, Rony olhou na mesma direção.

Acho que a Gina não vai gostar de saber que você esta procurando alguém na mesa da corvinal Harry. – disse ele amargo.

Harry revirou os olhos.

Eu não estou olhando pra Cho e sim pra Luna, - Rony e Hermione não entenderam. Vejam com quem ela esta.

Rony e Hermione olharam rápido a tempo de ver Draco dar um beijo na mão de Gina antes de sair e se dirigir a mesa dos amigos da Grifinória.

Será que eles estão juntos. – perguntou Rony.

Se o Draco mudou sinceramente, como eu acho que aconteceu. – disse Hermione. Ele e a Luna poderiam se ajudar.

Harry olhara para a porta principal pela quarta vez.

Onde esta a Gina? – perguntou assim que Draco se sentou ao lado de Rony e se servindo de um pouco de frango.

Harry achei que a Minerva tivesse te avisado. – disse ele.

Avisado o que? – perguntou Harry.

Draco olhou para Rony e Hermione, que fizeram sinal pra que ele prosseguisse.

Bem, a Luna... – começou ele.

Ah a Luna. – disse Rony num tom debochado fazendo Draco corar, e Hermione lhe chamar a atenção.

Quer parar de fazer isso Hermione o Draco não ligou.

Não interessa isso não te da o direito de se meter na vida dele.

Eu não me meti na vida dele sua metida.

Seu egoísta.

Draco e Harry se olharam o segundo revirou os olhos, e os dois começaram a comer pra esperarem terminar a briga do casal.

Você é uma chata sabia? – disse Rony.

E você é um legume insensível.

É melhor calar a boca Hermione!

Por quê? Só por que eu disse que você é um legume insensível. Eu vou repetir então. Você é... – Rony a fez se calar grudou seus lábios nos dela e a língua dele buscava bailar com a dela de uma maneira que ela ficasse totalmente sem fôlego, quando a soltou Hermione tinha um sorriso bobo no rosto, e suas bochechas estavam vermelhas, Rony voltou a comer como se isso fosse normal, e ignorando Harry e Draco que olhavam os dois surpresos.

É... Agora que vocês pararam de brigar, Harry. - Hermione começou a observar seu prato. A Luna me disse que a Gina não se sentiu bem na aula de transfiguração e a Minerva a levou para a ala hospita... – Harry nem esperou Draco terminar saiu em disparada pelo salão, subindo as escadas para chegar à ala hospitalar, ele já havia notado que sua ruiva estava diferente, ela se sentia enjoada, chegara até mesmo a vomitar algumas vezes, estava mais pálida, sentia um sono enorme e às vezes chegava a deixá-lo chateado por não querer nada a noite a não ser dormir, ele achava que as aulas da AD estavam cansando demais Gina, e agora que ela passara mal havia tomado a decisão de convencê-la a parar as aulas. Harry chegou à ala e a enfermeira já veio ralhando com ele e Harry se virou pra ela com os olhos furiosos.

A minha mulher esta aqui. Se a senhora esqueceu eu sou casado e eu quero saber como ela esta. – disse Harry, e a senhora apontou pra ele uma cama quase a ultima do corredor. A senhorita Weasley.

Senhora Potter. – retrucou Harry.

Que seja, precisa de repouso senhor Potter, e se eu perceber qualquer movimentação a mais, expulso o senhor daqui entendido.

Harry balançou a cabeça e seguiu para ver Gina, se esforçando ao máximo para não dizer um palavrão a enfermeira. Gina estava com os olhos fechados, parecia apenas dormir estava com a cor da pele normal. E Harry se sentou ao lado dela.

Agora é senhora Potter, senhor Potter? – perguntou ela divertida se levantando.

Gina não... – disse Harry.

Tá tudo bem Harry só foi um mal estar.

Eu acho que você esta cansada por causa da AD. Não acha melhor parar só por uns tempos. – pediu Harry, a enfermeira vira os dois quase na porta e só pode balançar a cabeça negativamente, voltando a examinar seus papeis.

Harry eu estou bem. Mas também acho que estou cansada, por isso vou dar um tempo no quadribol. – disse ela saindo.

Ah bom... O que?! – exclamou Harry. Gina...

Harry eu quero dar um tempo no quadribol a Demelza já melhorou, e a Hermione esta jogando bem, sem os treinos eu vou poder cuidar melhor de mim, da casa e de você.

E desde quando eu preciso que cuidem de mim.

Gina apenas sorriu.

Harry estava tentando entender à decisão dela, a seguiu em silencio até a sala precisa, e entrara na casa que hoje estava mais parecida com um chalé aconchegante e acolhedor.

Eu vou tomar um banho. – disse Harry, e saiu sem dizer mais nada, ele preferia mil vezes que a mulher parasse com as aulas da AD, ele tinha que ser honesto com ele mesmo ele não a queria em perigo queria que ela desistisse de lutar ao lado dele.

Gina também se prendeu a pensamentos, passou a mão em seu ventre, não podia contar a Harry que estava... Não se contasse Harry jamais permitiria que ela ficasse ao lado dele nessa guerra, e isso ela não queria, ela teve que se segurar para não ir atrás do marido no banho, tinha horas que ela não queria nada, mas certas horas sentia um calor, começou a imaginar a água se deliciando pelo corpo de Harry um corpo que era dela, e que hoje já não era tão raquítico do que quando o conheceu, Harry saíra do banho apenas com uma toalha amarrada na cintura, começou a procurar por uma roupa, percebeu Gina o olhando e resolveu provocá-la, se virou pra ela e os dois se olharam, Harry foi até ela.

O que você tanto olha? – perguntou ele rouco chegando com a boca mais próxima de seu ouvido, Gina se arrepiou no mesmo instante sabia o que viria em seguida, Harry começou a passar sua língua no lóbulo da orelha da mulher.

Harry. – chamou Gina rouca. E ela passou a mão pelos cabelos molhados do marido.

Nós estamos sem isso há uma semana tem noção de como senti sua falta. – falou Harry a beijando com tanta intensidade que Gina quase teve certeza de que ela ficaria sem ar se ele parasse, nem eles sabiam como conseguiam tirar a roupa tão rápido, os dois caíram depois em um sono profundo, extasiados e saciados.

Num outro lugar do castelo um casal saia o mais rápido possível de uma das salas de aula vazia. E Hermione se arrepiou ao sentir Rony passar a mão em seu pescoço.

Rony para, é sério ainda acho que alguém vai nos pegar.

Rony encostou a namorada na parede.

Sério. – disse ele num tom tão provocante que Hermione amolecera as pernas. Quando iam se beijar duas pessoas apareceram e os quatro pareciam muito sem graça.

Draco, Luna? – perguntou Hermione. Vocês não deviam estar aqui. – falou Hermione.

Nem vocês! – disse Draco.

Eu sou monitora. – disse Hermione. Nós somos monitores. – disse ela tentando mostrar a eles que eles estavam errados em andar pelo castelo àquela hora da noite, e também tentando se safar de explicações.

Hermione. – chamou Rony. O Draco também é monitor, esqueceu?

Hermione corou, e antes que eles percebessem começaram a rir sem parar pela situação até que ouviram passos no corredor, uma gata com incríveis olhos vermelhos surgira.

Filch! – disse Rony.

Corram. – disse Draco. Eles saíram em disparada pelo castelo até entrarem no banheiro da Murta que Geme, que por incrível que pareça não estava lá, Rony se sentou no chão e Hermione se escorou ao peito dele sentando-se entre suas pernas, Luna e Draco fizeram a mesma coisa.

E então o que vamos fazer agora? – perguntou Draco.

Vamos conversar pra passar o tempo. – e os quatro começaram a rir de novo.

Harry acordara antes da esposa, ele a olhou Gina dormia tranqüila em seus braços, ele se levantou devagar para não acordá-la, pegou um pouco de água e se sentou ao lado dela na cama, ele adorava vê-la dormir, nos últimos dias tinha feito isso preocupado à via ficar pálida em casa, por diversas vezes se segurar para não desmaiar, os enjôos, os enjôos?

Harry então começou a pensar mil coisas.

"Enjôos? Tonturas... Desmaio... Cansaço. Não, não pode ser a Gina esta?" – ele colocou a mão na boca para não acordá-la. "A desistência do quadribol foi por isso que ela desistiu seu idiota, e você começando a bolar uma maneira de fazer com que ela ficasse e continuasse sendo artilheira, você é um louco se pensar mais uma vez nisso!" – Harry agora andava de um lado para o outro passando às vezes a mão nos cabelos nervoso. "Por Merlim o que eu faço agora? Nós usamos a poção anticonceptiva, então eu to tendo alucinações, não seu imbecil nós usamos sim, mas na maioria das vezes você vinha com tanta urgência como agora que vocês esqueceram um monte de vezes, ah eu sou um idiota! Me caso com a mulher da minha vida e estou preste a morrer numa guerra, bom pelo menos agora, tenho mais um motivo para sobreviver, eu tenho que viver por ela, por eles." – pensara Harry ele nem percebera de que Gina havia se levantando e estava atrás dele, Harry se virou bruscamente. Gina estava pálida, seus olhos pareciam focados em algo que não estava em sua frente, então ela se virou e encarou Harry, e a cicatriz dele ardeu no mesmo instante. E ela sibilou pra ele com outra voz.

Saudades de mim Potter? – pelos olhos de Gina passaram um vermelho intenso, Harry não podia acreditar no que estava vendo, Gina deu uma gargalhada fria e cruel logo em seguida ela parecia voltar a seu estado normal e Harry correu até ela para segurá-la antes que ela caísse no chão. Ele a levou nos braços até a cama.

Gina? – chamou ele. Gina continuava dormindo, e Harry acariciou o ventre da esposa, ele sorriu, sentia uma alegria imensa em saber disso parecia fortalecê-lo para enfrentar comensais, Voldemort, e o que mais tivesse pela frente mesmo com o que havia acabado de acontecer, ele sabia que não poderia dizer a Gina que já sabia de tudo, e também que não poderia contar a ela sobre Voldemort, ele se aproximou da barriga da esposa deu um beijo nela e sussurrou com lagrimas nos olhos:

Cuida da mamãe, quando o papai não estiver por perto... – o choro dele ficou um pouco mais compulsivo. Meu filho. – disse ele acariciando mais o ventre da esposa, Gina se remexeu procurando por ele na cama, e Harry se deitou a abraçando de uma maneira que sua mão ficasse sobre o ventre da esposa, ele adormecera se sentindo o melhor homem do mundo, com uma esperança, e uma vontade de viver em seu coração que ele sentia que jamais o deixaria, sabia que tinha que se preocupar com o que acabara de ver mais deixaria pra mais tarde, hoje ele só queria aproveitar o aconchego de sua casa, da sua mulher, e de seu herdeiro.

O dia seguinte era dia de visita a Hogsmead, e Harry já chamava Gina a terceira vez.

Gina nós vamos nos atrasar.

Eu to indo Harry, não me apresse. – disse ela escolhendo um casaco.

Eu não te apressaria se tivesse resolvido ficar aqui comigo. –disse ele num tom que Gina sabia exatamente o que ele queria.

Potter, se fosse depender de você eu não sairia dessa cama. – disse ela zombeteira.

Não vejo mau nenhum nisso. – retrucou ele.

Estou pronta, vamos.

Eles se encontraram com Hermione, Rony, Neville e Draco na porta do castelo.

Onde esta a Luna? – perguntou Gina se abraçando ao marido por causa do frio.

Ela disse que ia esperar a gente mais a frente. – respondeu Draco.

Eles seguiram conversando sobre banalidades, Luna apareceu próxima ao salgueiro lutador.

Oi. – falou com um ar sonhador. Draco notou que ela estava suja de barro.

Oi. – ele foi até ela e deu um selinho na garota, o que fez Gina, Harry e Neville se olharem surpresos e Rony e Hermione murmurarem depois eu te conto, para os três.

Onde você estava? – perguntou Draco. Que me lembre suas roupas estavam da cor normal quando me disse que vinha pra cá.

Com saudades Draco? – perguntou a garota sorrindo. Estava brincando com um amiguinho.

E quem é esse amiguinho? – Draco cruzou os braços na frente do peito, e todos riram da posição que ele fazia.

Um cachorro, não sei da onde ele veio, era grande e preto.

Ah deve ser o canino. – disse Rony. O Hagrid deve estar aqui perto.

Não era o Canino. – disse Luna. Eu conheço ele, e o Canino não tem olhos amarelos.

Olhos amarelos? – perguntaram Harry, Rony, e Hermione surpresos, até Gina se sobressaltou com a pergunta repentina.

É, bem bonzinho. - disse Luna distraidamente.

-Luna. – chamou Draco. Você viu o sinistro.

Ah ele não era o professor de poções. – disse ela.

Luna o nome do professor é Severo. – falou Draco. Sinistro é um dos piores agouros do nosso mundo.

Ah esse Sinistro, mas ele não parecia um sinistro Draco. – disse ela pegando na mão do garoto, e começando a andar.Ele veio até a mim e eu dei um pedaço da minha torta de abóbora pobrezinho parecia estar com fome, muito bonzinho, mas daí eu disse a ele que estava esperando vocês, e ele sumiu, não sei pra onde foi.

Hermione e Rony olharam para Harry, num pedido mudo.

Luna como era exatamente esse cão? – perguntou ele.

Era grande, preto, com olhos amarelos.

Não pode ser. – disse Harry.

O que? – perguntou Draco.

Draco, o Sirius... – falou Hermione.

O que tem meu pai?

Ele era um animâgo, e se transformava exatamente num cão preto que a Luna esta descrevendo.

Luna parecia ter voltado de algum planeta que estivera viajando.

Engraçado bem que me pareceu que eu conhecia ele de algum lugar.

Isso só pode significar uma coisa. – falou Gina.

O que? – perguntou Neville, tropeçando em uma pedra e sendo amparado por Draco e Rony.

Harry olhou a esposa.

Gina eu vi ele morrer.

Viu mesmo? – perguntou ela de uma maneira que Harry sabia que não adiantaria discutir.

Gente pode significar o que? – perguntou Neville novamente.

Harry olhou pra eles, e olhou bem para Draco.

Que Sirius Black pode estar vivo!

**A volta de Tom Riddle!**

Draco estava sentado em uma arvore próxima ao lago quando Lupin e Harry se aproximaram.

Tá tudo bem Draco? – perguntou o maroto, se sentando ao lado dele, desde o dia da visita a Hogsmead que o garoto estava distante.

Esta. – respondeu ele distante.

Harry e Lupin se entreolharam. Draco olhou para a varinha em sua mão.

Mas, Lupin o fato do Sirius estar vivo, ele é meu pai... Só que...

O que? – perguntou Harry.

Ele conhece você Harry, sabe que você é afilhado dele, mas a minha mãe não teve tempo de contar a ele que eu sou filho dele, e se ele estiver vivo...

Você não queria que ele estivesse vivo, é isso? – perguntou Lupin.

Não, é claro que quero, mas e se ele não gostar de mim? – perguntou Draco limpando uma lagrima que teimou em cair, ele já ouvira historias sobre o maroto, e claro que ele se encatara com o pai, mas se ele estivesse vivo, a única coisa que saberia era que Draco era um Malfoy e não um Black, e inimigo dos pais de Harry, de Harry, e dos próprios Black. Ele pensa que sou um Malfoy... – respondeu Draco por fim, Snape havia chegado perto essa hora.

Oras Draco, já falei a você que ele se orgulharia do que você esta fazendo. – Harry e Lupin se viraram rápido.

Você não gostava do meu pai Snape. – respondeu Draco. Quem pode me responder se ele irá gostar de mim ou não, é o Harry ou o Lupin.

Conhecia o Sirius também, devo dizer que nunca fui fã dele ou do Potter, mas uma coisa tenho que admitir, tanto um como o outro seriam apaixonados pelos filhos, o Potter amou o Harry por isso se pos na frente de Voldemort e morreu com Lílian, o Sirius teria feito a mesma coisa.

Concordo com você Snape. – disse Lupin. E Harry olhou de boca aberta para Snape, ele estava defendendo seu pai e seu padrinho? Nossa a guerra havia deixado todo mundo louco mesmo.

Por que não vai procurar à senhorita Loovegood, Draco? Acho que ela gostaria da sua companhia.

Não estou sendo boa companhia para ninguém. – respondeu Draco baixando os olhos, Snape se abaixou em frente a ele.

Draco, escute... Quando sua mãe me convidou para ser seu padrinho prometi que cuidaria de você, e espero estar cumprindo bem meu papel, não posso dizer que entendo tudo o que você esta sentindo, por que não sei, mas ficar se remoendo, chorando triste por uma coisa que nem se tem certeza ainda, seria idiota, nós temos uma guerra para vencer e lembre-se do que prometeu a Narcisa. – falou Snape.

Harry abriu a boca novamente, Snape era padrinho de Draco, e parecia gostar do garoto como Sirius gostava dele. Harry resolveu se manifestar.

O Snape tem razão Draco, ele é meu padrinho, honestamente eu vou gostar muito se ele estiver realmente vivo apesar de me perguntar o porquê ele não ter aparecido ainda pra gente, mas não há uma certeza quanto a isso, só quem poderia dar essa certeza a você, seria Rony, Hermione eu e Lupin que o vimos na forma de um animâgo.

Eu também o vi, Harry. – disse Snape.

Ah é, acho que você tem que aproveitar, vai se divertir, a Luna estava no campo de quadribol procurando você, vai ficar com ela, ela te fará se sentir melhor, eu sei o que estou falando, por que sei o que sinto quando estou com Gina.

Draco acabou concordando e saiu, deixando Lupin, Harry e Severo para trás.

-Professores preciso falar com vocês, principalmente com você Snape. – disse Harry.

O que foi Harry parece preocupado. – disse Lupin.

E estou eu vou atrás do Rony e da Hermione, a gente se encontra daqui à uma hora na sala do dumbledore. – Harry saiu à procura dos amigos.

Ele esbarrou em uma pessoa, e estava com tanta pressa que caiu por cima desta.

Ah, Harry me desculpe. – era Cho Chang.

Ah me desculpe você Cho. – disse Harry se levantando e dando a mão para ajudar a garota.

Obrigada. – respondeu ela, dando um beijo estalado no rosto do garoto bem próximo a boca, Harry percebera alguém vendo a cena, e viu um cabelo vermelho sair correndo por outro corredor, Harry se soltou de Cho e disparou atrás dela.

Gina, espera. – Harry corria para alcançar a esposa. Gina pelo amor de Merlim para de correr.

Gina não queria ouvir o que o idiota do Potter tinha pra falar. "Como fui burra", "ele só queria deixar aquela maldita herança no nome dos Weasley por que achava que devia nos pagar por qualquer coisa". Ela chegou ao quadro da mulher gorda.

Abre logo. – disse ela, a mulher gorda a encarou.

Sem senha não entra. – respondeu ela voltando a olhar as unhas.

Tá. Hipógrifos Saltitantes.

A mulher gorda sorriu.

Sinto, mas a senha mudou ontem à noite.

Droga.

Harry chegou ao corredor escorregando, Gina o viu.

Gina espera. – disse ele correndo para alcançá-la, antes de atravessar o retrato da mulher gorda.

Bem então. Varinhas de alcaçuz.

A mulher gorda sorriu. E abriu passagem para a garota.

Rony estava deitado nas pernas de Hermione enquanto essa lia, ele se levantou ao ver a irmã.

Gina veio nos visitar?

Não. – respondeu a garota grosseiramente. E diga ao seu amigo que morri.

Ela subiu as pressas para o dormitório se trancando lá, Rony e Hermione se olharam sem entender, Harry entrou logo em seguida.

Rony cadê a Gina?

Lá em cima.

Harry foi tentar subir, mas as escadas se transformaram num escorredor e ele caiu de volta.

Que droga sou o marido dela! – disse ele nervoso.

Harry o que esta acontecendo? – perguntou Hermione.

Harry respirou fundo, que droga de ruiva teimosa que não deixava ele se explicar. Ele se sentou na sua poltrona favorita precisava conversar com os dois amigos, contar tudo, e aquela era a hora. Contou a eles de sua quase certeza da gravidez da mulher, o que fez os dois pularem no pescoço do amigo, contou sobre Voldemort e que o vira através dos olhos de Gina, e sobre Cho.

Harry a Gina deve estar querendo te matar. – disse Hermione.

Valeu Mione! – respondeu o garoto, a mais de uma hora Gina estava trancada no dormitório feminino. Estou preocupado, o estado dela é...

Delicado? – perguntou Rony. Harry a Gina esta grávida não com uma doença grave.

Harry baixou os olhos, então a porta do dormitório se abriu e a garota desceu com os olhos inchados e vermelhos, sinal de que havia chorado, ela se aproximou dele e ele se levantou.

Gina.

Antes que ele pudesse continuar, Gina o esbofeteou, Rony fez uma careta e Hermione pos a mão na boca.

Seu idiota, pretensioso, imbecil. Você estava brincando comigo o tempo todo, não é? – ela esmurrou o peito do marido, e Harry a segurou tinham plena consciência de que algumas pessoas estavam olhando a cena com curiosidade, Gina continuava.

Gina, por favor... – Harry estava tentando manter-se calmo, só que aquela cena de ciúmes na frente de todos estava deixando ele mais emburrado do que deveria, Gina continuava tentando esmurrá-lo.

Você me usou. – disse ela.

Eu nunca fiz isso! – agora os dois gritavam.

Não? E o que eu acabei de ver Potter? Me solta você esta me machucando. – disse a garota olhando as mãos do garoto em seu pulso.

Não solto, e você vai comigo pra casa, lá a gente conversa não quero uma platéia inteira, sabendo da nossa vida.

Sua vida Potter eu não vou pra lugar nenhum com você! Vai chamar a Cho.

Deixa de ser infantil Gina.

Eu não sou infantil, o que você acharia se me visse recebendo um beijo do Dino como você recebeu da Cho.

Agora tinha sido a gota da água, Harry ficara com os olhos mais esverdeados de raiva só por imaginar a cena, ele pegou Gina pelas pernas de uma maneira que ela ficasse no ombro direito dele.

Não vai por bem, vai por mal.

Me põe no chão Potter. – disse ela esmurrando as costas do garoto.

Depois que chegar em casa eu coloco Potter.

Não me chame de Potter, Potter.

Ah é teu sobrenome, e enquanto você me chamar assim eu também vou te chamar assim.

Harry você pode derrubá-la. – disse Hermione preocupada com a amiga, que estava vermelha de raiva, Harry olhou Hermione também vermelho de raiva da mulher.

Eu não vou derrubá-la e encontramos vocês na sala do Dumbledore daqui à uma hora, digam para os outros nos esperar. – Harry olhou por cima ignorando os protestos da ruiva, que estava em seu ombro, nem Harry sabia da onde ele tinha tirado tanta força tinha plena consciência de que tinha que tomar cuidado por que ela estava grávida, Gina estava detestando aquela posição e esmurrava as costas do marido, ele saiu sobre os protestos dela e os olhares de todos assustados, o quadro da mulher gorda se fechou.

Mas o que você esta acontecendo aqui? – perguntou a mulher gorda.

Ah Cala a boca! – responderam os dois.

Me põe no chão Harry eu não vou a lugar algum, me solta.

E Gina sentiu o que menos esperava com a mão esquerda livre Harry deu um tapa em suas nádegas, não havia sido violento tinha sido até engraçado se ela não estivesse tão furiosa com ele como estava, mesmo assim a garota deu um saltinho assustada.

Só em casa foguetinho, lá eu te coloco no chão.

E Harry saiu a levando pelo corredor, Gina esperneou gritou, e claro atraiu os olhares de Hogwarths inteiro para eles.

Continua foguetinho. – disse Harry agora ele já estava se divertindo, vendo que não tinha outra saída, ela se deixou levar, quando entraram na sala precisa ele a pos no chão, e ela novamente foi pra cima dele.

Seu idiota. – gritou ela começando a esmurrá-lo novamente, e Harry a segurou com força, nem ele estava acreditando que ia fazer aquilo. Ele segurou os pulsos da garota.

Guinevré chega! – Harry gritara o que chegou há assustar um pouco Gina, ele a puxou para a cama sem se importar se estava a machucando, ele fez com que ela se sentasse.

Eu não estava tendo um caso com a Cho. – começou ele.

Sério? – ela perguntou tão sarcástica que Harry não agüentou avançou em cima da mulher e Gina até se assustou um pouco, Harry chegou bem próximo a ela.

Com medo foguetinho? – perguntou.

Eu não tenho medo de você. – respondeu ela, desviando o olhar, pra ser honesta estava com um pouco sim, a face esquerda de Harry estava vermelha pelo tapa que ela lhe deu e ela tinha certeza que a hora em que tocou no nome de Dino, tinha atiçado Harry mais do que deveria.

Mas deveria ter. – disse ele antes que Gina pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Harry capturou os lábios da menina, o beijo se tornava tão intenso, no começo Gina tentara protestar só que Harry intensificava cada vez mais o beijo, ele se deitou por cima da mulher, e Gina acabou cedendo começou a acariciar a nuca do marido, ela começou a tentar tirar a capa de Harry, e ele teve que parar.

Gina não agora não. Apesar de eu querer muito. Mas precisamos ir temos que falar com Dumbledore.

Gina o viu se levantar, e puxá-la pela mão o beijo dele parecia ter penetrado nela de um jeito que ela nem se lembrava mais porque estava com raiva dele.

Quando chegaram em frente a gárgula, Harry pediu pra que Gina esperasse, ele lá fora.

Não saia daqui de jeito nenhum. – e deu outro beijo na mulher que quando ele a soltou ela precisou se escorar na parede. Harry entrou Lupin, Severo, Hermione, Rony e Dumbledore o esperavam, Harry resumiu o que viu já que Rony e Hermione haviam adiantado o assunto.

Peça a senhora Potter para vir até aqui Harry. – disse Dumbledore.

Ele foi até a esposa.

Harry o que esta acontecendo? - ele deu um beijo na testa da garota.

Vai ficar tudo bem Gina, a gente precisa conversar com você.

E Gina então viu Hermione, Rony, Lupin, Snape e Dumbledore os olhando, o ultimo conjurou uma cadeira pra ela se sentar.

Senhora Potter. Honestamente acho você jovem demais para chamá-la assim.

Agradeceria se me chamasse de Gina Dumbledore.

O velhinho sorriu.

Gina, por acaso você se lembra do que Tom. – Gina estremecera. O que Tom fez a você, no seu segundo ano.

Acho que ele usou a maldição imperius não foi? – perguntou ela.

Lembra-se se ele lhe lançou algum outro feitiço.

Eu não me lembro de nada diretor, nem sequer sei como aticei o basilisco contra aquelas pessoas. – disse a garota baixando os olhos. Por que diretor? – perguntou voltando a encará-lo.

Temos fortes indícios Gina, de que Voldemort poderá usá-la para chegar a Harry novamente. - Gina olhou para o marido assustada.

E como posso ajudar? – perguntou ela.

Foi Lupin quem se manifestou.

Queremos usar a Legilimência com você, mas precisamos que se concentre no diário Gina, você consegue.

Gina acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

Harry por segurança, você esta com sua capa da invisibilidade? – perguntou Dumbledore.

Estou.

Isso pode demorar, qualquer coisa vocês voltam embaixo da capa, e vejam bem quero que os dois me prometam isso.

E os dois assentiram.

Hermione e Rony voltaram escoltados por Lupin e Severo, se alguém perguntar estavam cumprindo uma detenção.

Os dois também assentiram.

Podemos começar? – perguntou Dumbledore para Gina. Ela olhou Harry, Hermione e Rony, que sorriram como para dar uma força. Gina acenou com a cabeça. Lupin apontou sua varinha.

Legilimens!

Lupin começou a ver a mente de Gina, Gina arregalou os olhos e Lupin parou totalmente vermelho.

O que foi? – perguntou Harry.

O motivo pelo qual a gente se casou.

Ah... Bem. – Harry também ficara sem graça e Rony e Hermione começaram a rir.

De novo Lupin, por favor. – disse Gina.

Se concentre. – pediu ele. Legilimens!

E agora ele via Gina acionando o basilisco, Tom falava com ela, via o que ela escrevia no diário, Tom aparecera novamente.

Se algo der errado... Ninguém verá. – e uma fumaça branca avançou por mais que Gina quisesse ajudar não conseguia, estava pálida, e suava frio Harry se aproximou da esposa.

Voldemort usou algum feitiço Dumbledore, mas não tem como se saber o que é. – disse Lupin,Ele conseguiu alterar a memória.

Dumbledore sorriu.

Gina se importaria de começar a treinar Oclumência com Snape.

A garota balançou a cabeça negativamente.

Por hoje chega professor, eu vou levar minha mulher. – disse Harry vendo o estado da garota.

Esta bem Harry acho que você tem razão. – disse Dumbledore, Rony e Hermione saíram primeiro com Lupin e Snape, Harry saiu com Gina colocando a capa da invisibilidade sobre eles. Andaram em silencio por um tempo, Harry pegara um atalho por outro corredor, estava escuro ali e assim que eles chegaram, Harry encostou a esposa na parede retirando a capa.

Assim esta melhor. – ele a beijou, e Gina correspondia, Gina parecia conhecer aquele corredor, foi então que se lembrou do sonho.

Harry precisamos sair daqui. Você precisa. – disse ela, o coração aos saltos.

Por quê? – perguntou ele se afastando um pouco, e antes que ela pudesse responder ele viu os olhos da esposa se revirar perderem o brilho que ele tanto amava e um olhar vermelho e mal o encarar.

Saudades Potter? - escutou outra voz que saia da boca de Gina, mas não era ela, falando com ele, Harry se afastou.

Voldemort?

Ela dera uma risada fria, que chegou a congelar os ossos de Harry não podia atacá-la, ia feri-la e ferir seu filho, ele viu Gina erguer a varinha e gritar.

Crucio!

Harry caira com um baque surdo e logo em seguida uma explosão e gritos em outra parte do castelo se ouviu, Harry se levantou.

Seu covarde, deixe-a em paz.

Gina sorriu de novo, dessa vez com muita maldade.

Pobrezinha, quer saber como eu consiguo dominá-la? – perguntou Voldemort no corpo de Gina. Por que eu sei como fazer para penetrar a cabecinha dela, - outra risada. O diário deixava marcas Potter em quem escrevesse nele, contando seus maiores medos e segredos, era uma questão de tempo, para que eu encontrasse novamente minha súdita e se apoderasse do corpo dela.

Gina, por favor... – Harry tentava chamar a esposa.

Há ela não pode ouvir você, por que no momento em que ela escreveu no diário, o sangue dela me pertenceu, só eu consiguo te ouvir, e aonde esta todo o seu amor Potter? Vamos lute contra mim.

Não! – disse Harry, não podia machucar Gina, nem seu filho, não era ela.

Gina gargalhou friamente.

Crucio. – Harry caira com outro baque surdo no chão, enquanto a esposa ria friamente. Vamos Potter, quero que todos vejam Gina matar o marido, por que estava louca. – e Voldemort gargalhou.

Deixe-a em paz.

Cala a boca Potter e agora ande, ou... – disse Voldemort apontando para o corpo de Gina a varinha. Eu jogo a maldição Cruciatus nela.

Não! Eu vou. – disse Harry se levantando, e pegando sua varinha, Gina não poderia se machucar ela perderia seu filho e era exatamente o que ele não queria, seguiu na frente com Gina o empurrando com sua varinha, às vezes ela lançava a maldição Cruciatus nele, Harry estava machucado todo arranhando, nem imaginou que quando chegasse ao salão principal encontraria o que estava vendo, muitos alunos estavam caídos no chão, à Ordem estava lutando contra comensais da morte, Rony, lutava contra Macnayr, Hermione contra Bellatrix, Lupin estava lutando contra o lobisomem Greyback, Snape duelava com Malfoy, e professores e alunos se revezavam duelando contra comensais, ele viu os Weasley, os gêmeos duelando com Dolohov e Yaxley, Neville, Luna e Draco não estavam ali, seu coração acelerou será que estariam mortos?

Ele sentiu dores cruciantes novamente, se contorcia sendo jogado logo em seguida para cima. Voldemort no corpo de Gina tinha lançado de novo a maldição cruciatus nele. Ele olhou para Gina, todos olharam para eles, e pararam suas batalhas. Dumbledore entrou no salão e olhou preocupado a cena Harry estava caído no chão enquanto Gina apontava a própria varinha para ele. Ninguém estava atacando apenas observavam a cena, Dumbledore olhou com tristeza para Harry não tinha dado tempo de salvar Gina, e Harry sabia o que tinha que fazer tinha que trazer Gina de volta.

"**Meu eu em Você."**

Crucio! – ela ria com prazer do sofrimento de Harry e ele ouvia uma criança chorar, precisava encontrá-la tirar aquela criança dali, mas ele não conseguia, ele caira dessa vez com um baque surdo no chão não agüentava mais, se contorcer de dor, estava se sentindo fraco, e fechou os olhos. Ele nem tinha idéia de como fazer para trazer a sua Gina de volta. Dumbledore o olhou preocupado, os comensais sorriam histericamente, ninguém poderia fazer nada. Harry olhou novamente pra Gina, e voltou a fechar os olhos lembranças dos dois juntos passavam diante dele.

_**Flashback**_

Ela ria tentando correr dele para que Harry não a alcançasse, a brincadeira começou porque Gina o provocou, ele estava sentado na sala comunal da Grifinória esperando por Rony e Mione para tomarem café, apesar de estarem casados combinaram que continuariam com os mesmos amigos, ele estava relembrando o sonho que ela tivera apesar de Gina não querer contar ele sabia que ela havia sonhado com Tom Riddle. Ele estava perdido em seus pensamentos quando Gina entrou, ela se aproximou do marido e roçou seus lábios na orelha dele o fazendo sentir arrepios por todo corpo, Harry a puxara pra seu colo, e a beijara intensamente, Gina se soltou dele.

Aonde vai? – perguntou ele.

Ah! Pra qualquer lugar longe dos seus hormônios. Pra ser sincera estou indo ao lago, ver se tem alguém lá com hormônios menos aguçados que o seu. – disse ela apontando pra uma parte de Harry que ela sabia que estaria fervendo por debaixo da roupa, ela saiu pelo quadro da mulher gorda rindo.

Essa ruiva ainda me mata. – disse ele desistindo de esperar Rony e Mione, e indo atrás da mulher.

Harry a alcançou próximo ao lago. Ela caiu e Harry rolou por cima dela, a prendendo com seu corpo, começou a dar vários beijos no rosto dela e no pescoço, só então perceberam alguns alunos olhando pra eles curiosos, então pararam e Harry se sentou, Gina fez o mesmo ficando de frente pra ele, seu rosto estava virado para o lago que ela admirava ainda ofegante e vermelha, pela correria e pelos beijos do marido.

Ainda acha que tem alguém melhor e com menos hormônios que eu? – perguntou Harry rindo.

Ela sorriu marota ele sabia que ela só falava isso pra provocá-lo, ela era uma menina-mulher como Harry gostava de vê-la, às vezes era uma criança brincando com ele e aprontando com o irmão e a cunhada, e às vezes se tornava uma verdadeira mulher em todos os sentidos. Ele a encarou sério lembrando-se como ela acordara na noite anterior, pálida, suando frio, ele acariciou seu rosto, e um medo o percorreu, Gina sabia que aquele era um momento pra que ele falasse e não ela.

Sabe às vezes tenho medo de te perder. – disse Harry de uma vez.

Pelo olhar de Gina passou algo como se ela não tivesse entendido então ela sorriu para o marido, e se sentou entre as pernas dele admirando o lago, Harry deu um beijo próximo à orelha dela.

Isso nunca vai acontecer. – respondeu ela muito simplesmente e convicta. Amo você demais pra isso. – disse ela se virando e capturando um beijo de Harry que chegou a tirar o fôlego do rapaz, ela o sorriu, e voltou a se sentar entre as pernas dele, admirando o lago.

Se isso algum dia acontecer. – disse ela depois de um tempo em silencio. Cante pra mim a musica que você escolheu pro nosso casamento. – disse ela virando a cabeça para olhá-lo.

Aquela musica por quê?

Não sei, acho que ela me trazia pra mais perto de você de algum jeito, e alem do mais foi num momento tão especial pra nós dois, que sinto que ela nos levaria pra perto um do outro mesmo estando longe.

Harry sorriu, ele viu que enquanto Gina falava brincava e às vezes olhava fixamente a medalha que ganhara.

Gina vem. – disse ele se levantando com ele.

Vem onde Potter? – perguntou ela sorrindo.

Já que você disse que ela me leva pra perto de você onde quer que eu esteja então... – disse ele estendendo a mão pra garota, que a aceitou, Harry passou a mão dela pra trás de seu pescoço, ele começou a cantar no ouvido dela a musica de seu casamento Gina fechou os olhos, e os dois dançavam a luz do por do sol, de longe dois outros casais observavam e riam, Draco e Luna, Hermione e Rony, que acabaram seguindo eles e dançaram com suas parceiras sem nem saber qual era a musica, Dumbledore e Macgonagall sorriram ao verem os jovens casais. Harry terminou de cantar e encarou Gina, ela estava com o rosto banhado em lagrimas.

Sabe você acabou de realizar meu sonho de ter ido ao baile com você. – disse ela, ele sorriu.

Acho que você saberá então como me encontrar. – disse ela mexendo no pingente, ele notara que ela sempre fazia isso um hábito que ele também começara a ter. Eles passaram pelos outros casais que continuavam dançando, e se admiraram que na porta do salão os professores Dumbledore e Macgonagall também dançavam.

_**Fim do Flashback**_

Harry levantara-se, ele sabia o que tinha que fazer o seu coração lhe dizia como chegar a Gina sabia que Voldemort só usava o corpo da garota e que ela estava em algum lugar, Harry encarou os olhos da mulher que estavam vermelhos no lugar do olho chocolate que ele amava.

Cansado Potter? – perguntou ela com a voz de Voldemort, o que fez a Sra. Weasley levar às mãos a boca junto com Hermione.

E Harry fez o que ninguém esperava, ele riu, ele gargalhava, nem Voldemort entendera.

Dumbledore sempre teve razão Voldemort, eu tenho uma coisa que você não tem. – disse Harry.

E dessa vez foi Voldemort quem riu.

O amor? – perguntou ele, e os outros comensais também riram. E onde esta o amor de Gina, que nem conseguiu se defender dela pra defender você. – disse ele apontando um dedo pra ele.

Harry sorriu e levou a mão ao pescoço, tirou à medalha que dentro continha o coração de Gina, a abriu encostou sua boca próximo a ela.

Voldemort gargalhara.

O que fará agora Harry vai me atingir com uma jóia? – perguntou.

Harry começou a sussurrar bem próximo ao coração dela que ainda batia.

_Eu sou o brilho dos teus olhos ao me olhar_

_Sou o teu sorriso ao ganhar um beijo meu_

_Eu sou teu corpo inteiro a se arrepiar_

_Quando em meus braços você me acolheu._

Gina fechara os olhos, Voldemort olhava a garota por um espelho.

Mas o que esta acontecendo? – perguntou Voldemort vendo que Gina começou a procurar por algo, o olha ainda estava perdido.

_Eu sou teu segredo mais oculto_

_Teu desejo mais profundo, teu querer_

_Tua fome de prazer sem disfarçar_

_Sou a fonte de alegria, sou o teu sonhar._

Gina vira Tom e o encarou nos olhos, ouvira uma criança chorar, e fez o que achou mais seguro, tudo ali lhe amedrontava, levou sua mão a algo que esquentava próximo a seu peito e segurou o pigente que Harry lhe dera com a rosa que abria e fechava conforme o coração dele.

_Eu sou a tua sombra, eu sou teu guia_

_Sou o teu luar em plena luz do dia_

Acha que isso vai adiantar? – perguntou Tom, mas seu tom de voz estava inseguro, por pouco mais inseguro.

_Sou o teu peito a apelar gritar de dor_

_Ao se ver ainda mais distante do meu amor_

Gina vira Harry naquela sala escura como se estivesse ao lado dela, ela voltou a encarar Tom sem medo... E Voldemort começava a ver que estava perdendo forças com a garota, a criança que estava chorando havia parado, e Voldemort a encarava com um sorriso frio.

_Sou teu ego, tua alma_

_Sou teu céu, teu inferno a tua calma_

_Eu sou teu tudo, sou teu nada_

_Minha pequena és minha amada_

_Eu sou teu mundo, sou teu poder._

Agora chega! Avada... - Gina fechou os olhos, Harry a encarou e continuou a canção precisava terminá-la.

_Sou meu eu em você!_

Ele deixou que uma lágrima solitária escorresse de seus olhos e caísse sobre o pingente em forma de coração.

"O Meu em você", Harry viu Gina levar a mão ao ventre, sim era um pedaço dele dentro dela.

Voldemort olhava Gina pelo espelho, ela o encarou.

Não! – disse firme, todos a ouviam, e Harry esperava paciente, e pedindo a Merlim que desse certo.

Obedeça! – disse Voldemort para ela.

Não. – disse a garota baixando a varinha.

Voldemort começou a sentir dores profundas.

O que é isso? – perguntou para Gina, o coração de Voldemort parecia arder.

Acho Tom. – disse ela abrindo os olhos, e Harry pode ver os olhos de sua ruiva de volta, da sua mulher a mulher que ele amava, ele sorriu havia dado certo. Que esta na hora. – continuou Gina firme. De você saber o que Lílian e Tiago sentiam quando deram suas vidas por Harry.

Todos estavam paralisados, Gina estendeu sua mão a Harry, ele foi até ela a abraçando por trás e acariciando o ventre da esposa.

Você já sabia? – perguntou ela calma

Já. – respondeu Harry. Gina fechou os olhos, Voldemort se debatia atrás do espelho, Harry fechara os olhos dele também e via o mesmo que Gina.

Deixe me sair daqui! – gritou ele para os dois.

Ainda não Tom, você tem que sentir. – disse Gina, ela e Harry perceberam que a criança que chorava havia parado, os dois demonstraram muito amor pelo pequeno ser que Gina carregava em seu ventre, e Voldemort via cenas de sua própria vida, via cenas cruéis das crianças que ficaram órfãs, pelas mãos dele, e o choro delas, parecendo Inferis, indo até ele o chamando de pai. Ele não queria ver aquilo, queria sair dali, a dor que ele causou a cada uma das crianças ele próprio a sentia em seu peito em dobro.

Mestre! – gritou Bellatriz, Deixe-o. – ela apontara a varinha para Harry e Gina. Avada Kedrava.

Antes que o feitiço atingisse qualquer um dos dois, uma enorme luz branca começou a cercá-los e ela se transformou num escudo, o feitiço de Bellatriz retornou com força, e atingiu Yaxley no peito, ele caira sem vida, ninguém conseguia ultrapassar aquela barreira. Gina encarou Harry, Voldemort estava com as mãos na cabeça.

Acho que vou deixá-lo ir agora.

Como fará isso.

Gina o encarou, então ela viu a criança que chorava vindo em sua direção, quanto mais à criança andava, ela parecia crescer, e para surpresa dos dois eles viram um garoto adolescente como eles se aproximar ele era uma copia de Harry a não ser pelas sardas e pelo nariz que se parecia com o de Gina, o garotinho sorriu pros dois e eles sabiam quem era aquela criança, viram ele tirar uma varinha e apontá-la pra Voldemort.

Expelliarmus! – o feitiço saiu com tanta intensidade que eles poderiam jurar que era de Harry, Voldemort deixou o corpo de Gina, na mesma hora o campo de luz se desfez e três Avada Kedrava o atingiram. Um de Dumbledore, o outro de Draco, que tinha acabado de chegar com Luna, Neville e o restante da AD, e o principal o de Harry que atingiu Voldemort no peito, e o corpo de Voldemort caiu inerte no chão, os comensais gritaram.

Vocês irão pagar por isso! – gritou Bellatrix.

Gina desmaiou e vários feitiços escudos foram lançados para protegê-los. Tonks e Lupin surgiram, ela estava com um barrigão enorme.

Harry deixe a Tonks levá-la pra ala hospitalar. – disse Lupin.

Deixe Harry eu não tenho como agüentar muito tempo. – disse Dumbledore.

Eu vou Harry, - disse a garota fraca. Mas você vai viver.

Harry sorriu.

**Eu viverei por você!** – respondeu ele.

E Harry deixou Tonks a levar, ele levantou-se com a varinha em punho.

Vamos lá AD, Ordem, temos uma guerra pra ganhar!

E Dumbledore desfez o feitiço escudo.

**Sirius! Almofadinhas! Black! Vivo?**

Quando o escudo foi desfeito os comensais atiraram feitiços pra todos os lados sendo rebatidos por feitiços escudos, Dumbledore e um comensal travaram uma batalha, e o velho parecia revigorado, Lupin na forma de um lobisomem foi atrás de Greyback, e travaram uma luta violenta, Bellatrix foi atrás de Hermione, e Rony duelava contra Dolohov, Draco e os outros estavam lutando contra outros comensais, e Snape estava a um canto com Lucio Malfoy.

Severo há muito tempo eu quero lhe dar o troco pelo que fez. – disse Malfoy.

E o que eu fiz?- perguntou Severo sorrindo de uma maneira fria, e se desviando de um feitiço.

Bom, defendeu a Narcisa todos esses anos...

Defendi. Por que ela não merecia o que você fazia, Lucio. – disse Snape.

Lucio Malfoy riu de maneira fria.

Você a defendeu por que a amava.

Snape sorriu mais.

E amava mesmo. – respondeu ele.

Draco olhou assustado para os dois quando o comensal com quem ele duelava caira duro no chão.

Oras seu... - Draco viu um jato de luz verde sair da varinha de Lucio e acertar Snape no peito.

Não! – gritou ele vendo o corpo de seu padrinho cair inerte no chão.

Lucio riu friamente, ele se virou a tempo de ver que Harry duelava com os irmãos Carrow, Lucio apontou a varinha para o rapaz que estava de costas.

Avada...

Um feitiço atingiu Malfoy, pelas costas foi tão forte que ele girou três vezes no ar batendo com força no chão. Malfoy se levantou, o feitiço foi tão forte que Harry e os Carrow foram jogados pra longe uns dos outros.

Covarde! – gritou Draco. Não se ataca pelas costas, só podia ser você.

Lucio se levantou.

Oras Draco, pare com isso sabe muito bem que não pode me derrotar.

Draco estava vermelho de raiva, de mágoa, de dor e sofrimento.

Eu posso muito bem vencê-lo. – respondeu o garoto entre dentes.

Ah eu conheço você desde que você nasceu.

Draco riu friamente, e Harry olhou curioso pra ele, antes de pegar sua varinha e voltar para o duelo.

Conhece mesmo Malfoy? – perguntou Draco.

Malfoy o observava curioso.

Você conhece sabe quem? Draco Malfoy, e este não sou eu, eu sou Draco Black, filho de Sirius Black.

Que orgulho em falar o nome de seu pai... Por que não corre também como ele fazia.

Por que essa briga... – disse Draco erguendo a varinha. É minha! Crucio! – gritou.

Protego. – disse Malfoy.

E um duelo entre Malfoy e Draco começou, Harry sabia que ia ser violento e deu sinal aos outros para não se intrometerem a não ser que fosse necessário.

Greyback feriu Lupin no ombro esquerdo, Lupin voltou à forma normal ele sangrava bastante, Rony já havia vencido Dolohov que estava petrificado, e correu até ele.

Estupefaça! – o feitiço atingiu Greyback apenas no rosto, ele se virou para o garoto.

Mas um Weasley pra se tornar um de nós.

Nunca serei um de vocês! – gritou Rony, erguendo a varinha. Ele lançou feitiços em cima de Greyback, quando um feitiço vindo não se sabe de onde o distraiu e Greyback caira por cima do garoto, Rony sentia aquele bafo em seu rosto.

Rony! – gritou Hermione, ela ia até o namorado salvá-lo quando Bellatrix se pos na frente dela.

Seu namorado vai virar um lobisomem, alias Greyback mate-o será um traidor a menos. – disse Bellatrix apontando a varinha pra Hermione, e começando a duelar com a garota.

Será um prazer! – disse ele indo em direção a Rony, quando escutaram um latido forte todos olharam na direção da porta.

Um cachorro grande e negro estava parado ali, os olhos amarelos, ele olhou para Greyback furioso, Greyback não sabia o que fazer, ele acompanhou o cachorro ir até Lupin e o cheirar, Lupin o olhou, o cachorro voltou a encarar Greyback.

Almofadinhas? – perguntou Lupin, o cachorro se virou e Lupin entendeu, sorriu, voltou à forma de lobisomem, o cachorro negro latiu para Greyback e ele e Lupin avançaram em cima do lobisomem, tirando ele de cima de Rony, Rony correu até sua varinha, e quando se virou para a briga gotas de sangue se alastraram para seu rosto, o cachorro e Lupin estavam com a boca cheia do liquido vermelho e Greyback agonizou no chão até sua morte, Rony, Gui e os outros Weasley, se sentiram vingados e gritaram. Lupin retornou a seu estado humano e o cachorro fez o mesmo, Harry não podia acreditar, os comensais gritaram, Bellatrix sentiu o ódio ferver.

Almofadinhas! – disse Lupin o abraçando e sentindo dores no ombro.

Aluado você esta bem? – perguntou Sirius.

Luna o viu.

Sinistro. – disse ela.

É Sirius, Luna. – falou Neville saindo de perto da garota.

Tanto faz. – falou ela voltando para o duelo.

Black? – falou Malfoy.

Pai? – disse Draco.

Malfoy tentou se aproveitar da distração de Draco e atacá-lo o que não deu certo, Draco tinha se saído tão bem nas aulas quanto Harry e desviou do feitiço, que atingiu uma parte, do teto onde Luna estava desmoronando e praticamente soterrando a garota, Draco Harry e Neville viram a cena horrorizados.

Luna! – gritaram os três.

Hermione viu Bellatrix erguer sua varinha para Sirius que estava de costas, Hermione defendeu com um feitiço escudo.

Sua briga é comigo. – disse a garota.

Acha mesmo que uma pirralha feito você é párea para mim? – perguntou Bellatrix cheia de desdém. Crucio! – Hermione se desviou.

Hermione a olhou com ódio.

Você... – Hermione desviou de outro feitiço, e lançou um estupefaça em Bellatrix que quase a tingiu. Tentou matar... – disse ela desviando outro feitiço. O amor da minha vida! – e um jato de luz verde atingiu Bellatrix no peito. Bellatrix caira morta. E Hermione correu para o monte de pedras tentando resgatar Luna.

Sirius olhou para Lupin.

O que aconteceu com esses garotos?

Temos uma batalha aqui Sirius depois eu te explico.

Sirius viu Draco duelando com Malfoy nem pode acreditar, o filho estava enfrentando o pai? Ele viu os olhos de Draco se fecharem perigosamente ao ver o bando de pedras que caiu em cima de Luna.

O que foi Draquinho, não gostou por que eu matei sua namoradinha? Sabe ela não tem uma linhagem boa para ser uma Malfoy.

Eu não sou seu filho. – disse Draco.

E você prefere ser filho do Black do que meu? Ele é um covarde porque não apareceu antes pra defender sua mãe?

Muito melhor ser um Black do que um Malfoy! – gritou Draco, e um jato de luz verde saiu de sua varinha atingindo Malfoy no peito, Harry sabia o que tinha acontecido, Draco vingara Snape, Narcisa, e ele pedia a Merlim que Luna estivesse bem, porem havia sido vingada também. Sirius e Lupin foram ajudar Dumbledore e Macgonagall.

Os Carrow gritaram, e teriam atingido Draco com o feitiço se Fred e George não tivesse jogado outro neles.

Que coisa feia, não é Fred?

Concordo George, dois contra um. Nem o Percy é tão covarde. – Percy olhou o irmão e sorriu, vendo que dois travaram uma batalha contra os Carrow.

Draco vai ajudar os outros e tire a Luna daqui. – gritaram os gêmeos.

Draco, Harry, Rony, Neville correram para o lado de Hermione para ajudá-la eles viam somente a mão que Luna segurava sua varinha. Conseguiram retirar a garota, Draco a olhou horrorizado, uma fina linha de sangue escorria da têmpora da garota ela estava pálida.

Draco tire-a daqui! – disse Harry. Leve-a a madame Pomfrey.

Vai Draco! – disseram Rony e Hermione juntos. Neville se virou a tempo de ver os professores saírem correndo atrás dos comensais que fugiam Sirius e Lupin ficaram para trás, Lupin quase desmaiou pela perda de sangue, e Sirius conjurou uma tipóia, e um curativo no ferimento do maroto.

Obrigada Almofadinhas. – disse Lupin sorrindo fraco.

No meio da destruição, eles viram os corpos de comensais, e no meio o de Voldemort.

Sirius foi até o afilhado, Harry o abraçou.

Harry temos tanto o que convers...

Foi interrompido por um soco em seu estomago que Harry lhe aplicou muito bem quase fazendo o padrinho perder o ar.

Isso é por ter desaparecido sem deixar rastros, achei que tivesse morto.

Nossa... Você... Esta forte! – falou Sirius esfregando o estomago, e Lupin rir.

Precisamos ir para a ala hospitalar. – disse Hermione. Depois vocês brigam.

Harry se lembrou de Gina e seguiu com os amigos, Sirius ajudava Lupin, quando chegaram à porta a Sra. Weasley e Fleur estavam lá preocupadas.

E então? – perguntou a Sra. Weasley.

Estão todos bem, acabou. – disse Harry. E a Gina? – perguntou preocupado.

Gina está bem, mas Lupin a Tonks...

O que houve com a Tonks? – perguntou Lupin preocupado, sua mulher, seu filho...

É melhorr que você mesmo veja. – disse Fleur e eles adentraram a sala. Harry correu para o lado de Gina que o enlaçou pelo pescoço e lhe deu um beijo.

Parabéns, papai! – ela sussurrou no ouvido dele. Harry sorriu.

Lupin entrou na sala com o coração aos pulos viu Tonks sentada, com um pequeno embrulho nos braços, seus olhos se encheram de água, ao chegar perto dela viu um lindo garoto sorrindo e mudando a cor dos cabelos.

Almofadinhas é meu filho! – disse ele feliz, os outros sorriram, Madame Pomfrey saiu de uma das cortinas.

Ela terá que ser transferida para o St. Mungus está muito ferida, vou conversar com Dumbledore e já volto. – disse a enfermeira saindo apressada.

Draco olhava para Luna, e lágrimas saiam de seus olhos sem que pudesse segurá-las.

Luna, por favor, minha mãe já me deixou, Snape já me deixou, não me deixa também. – disse ele dando um beijo leve nos lábios da garota.

Sirius olhou a cena estranhamente, jamais imaginou que um Malfoy pudesse amar tanto, ele se lembrou do que Draco disse a Malfoy.

"_Melhor ser um Black do que um Malfoy." – _não era possível que seu caso com Narcisa tivesse resultado em um filho.

Precisamos conversar. – disse Aluado vendo Draco, chorando sozinho.

A Sra. Weasley se aproximou do garoto.

Ela ficará boa. – disse a senhora.

Acha isso mesmo Sra. Weasley? – perguntou o garoto, com os olhos marejados.

É claro que sim. – disse a senhora sorrindo.

Dumbledore entrou na ala com mais dois medi bruxos, eles foram direto para onde Luna estava.

Precisamos levá-la agora. – disse um deles. O estado dela é muito grave Dumbledore.

Draco voltou a chorar.

Luna, por favor, eu amo você, não me deixa... – disse ele dando um beijo na garota e saindo de perto para que os medi bruxos começassem o trabalho para levá-la para o hospital.

A Sra. Weasley o abraçou, e Draco envolvido pelo calor do abraço da senhora, se deixou ficar, soluçava, a tanto tempo queria sentir de novo um amor de mãe e naquela hora a Sra. Weasley estava dando a ele o que precisava o seu carinho, ele se afastou da senhora lhe dando um beijo.

Seus filhos tem sorte em ter uma mãe como à senhora.

Os gêmeos se aproximaram.

Draco vem com a gente. – disse Fred.

Draco o olhou sem entender.

Dumbledore nos pediu pra você ficar conosco, enquanto Luna estiver no St. Mungos é mais perto de lá. – disse George.

Eu não vou atrapalhar?

Será um prazer, e faço questão que você vá para a toca, almoçar e jantar lá, junto com os outros. – disse a Sra. Weasley.

Não quero sair do lado da Luna.

Draco agora será melhor que os medi bruxos a levem e amanhã você irá visitá-la. –disse Macgonagall. Agora seria melhor ir com os Weasley. – disse a professora.

Está bem. Eu vou. Muito obrigada Sra. Weasley.

Draco você salvou a vida de Harry quando Malfoy tentou atacá-lo é o mínimo que podemos fazer. – disse o Sr. Arthur. Molly acompanhará vocês.

Iremos amanha ver vocês, cara. – falou Rony.

E os três amigos ganharam o que menos esperavam um abraço do garoto.

Vocês tem sido minha única família, gostaria muito que ficassem ao meu lado, e ao lado de Luna.

Ficaremos Draco. – respondeu Gina.

Parabéns pelo seu filho. – disse Draco. Os Weasley se olharam, Gina estava grávida?

E Neville obrigado por ser tão bom amigo, meu e de Luna.

Que isso, eu estarei ao lado de vocês também. – disse Neville. Os gêmeos se aproximaram

Vamos?

Draco olhou rapidamente para Sirius e viu que ele ouvia Lupin e Tonks que segurava seu filho, atentamente parecia ser algo sério o que Lupin dizia Draco não quis atrapalhar, teria tempo depois para conversar com seu pai, ele foi andando com os gêmeos, olhou novamente para Luna e deixou outra lágrima cair seu coração estava apertado em deixá-la naquele estado, não queria que acontecesse o pior com ela.

**Conversa entre pai e filho.**

Já tinha alguns dias que Draco estava naquela situação só saia do lado de Luna para ir até a Toca tomar um banho, almoçar e jantar, a Sra. Weasley dizia que ele estava magro, e que precisava se alimentar e dava um jeito dele sempre levar um lanche para comer durante a noite, Draco olhava agora sua amada, pensando nos dias ao lado dela, e também na conversa que teria com Sirius, o maroto ainda não o tinha procurado apesar de ele ter certeza de que Sirius já sabia de quem era pai, Draco suspirou e olhou novamente Luna que dormia profundamente, ele tinha profundas olheiras agora, e sempre quando os medi bruxos diziam que era praticamente um caso perdido, que ele deveria ir viver sua vida ele respondia que não era, o seu coração lhe pedia para esperar pela única mulher que ele aprendeu a amar de verdade. Ele passou a mão no rosto cansado, o pai de Luna continuava cuidando do Pasquim com a promessa de que se acontecesse qualquer coisa ele entraria em contato com o pai da garota então eles se revezavam pra ficar com Luna.

Harry, Gina, Rony, Hermione e Neville, vinham dia sim dia não para vê-los. E Draco sorriu ao se lembrar deles, estava sendo mais que amigos estavam sendo uma família, apesar dele e de Harry terem tido suas diferenças foi Harry quem lhe disse numa noite em que foi visitar a amiga, que Sirius já sabia sobre Draco, sabia que ele era seu filho, e ainda deu certeza a ele que Sirius ia se orgulhar de ser o pai dele. Draco lembrou-se de como já havia aprontado com eles, e sorriu ao ver que eles tinham tanta compaixão.

Ah Luna... – murmurou Draco. Como você me faz falta... – disse ele olhando a garota entristecido, ela tinha o dom de alegrá-lo com seu jeito sonhador, Draco sentiu alguém tocar seu ombro, ele não precisava se virar pra saber quem era, foi o toque que ele esperou durante tanto tempo, o carinho ali expressado mesmo sem falar ele sabia quem era, era ele.

Pai? – perguntou sem se virar.

Draco... – o garoto o olhou, Sirius viu que o filho se parecia com ele, tinha o mesmo cabelo, o mesmo rosto fino, mas os olhos de Narcisa. Precisamos conversar.

Sirius conjurou uma cadeira e se sentou ao lado dele. Ele olhou para Luna.

Como ela está?

Os medi bruxos dizem que ela não vai escapar... – disse Draco entristecido.

E o que o seu coração diz? – perguntou Sirius, Draco sorriu.

Que é só uma questão de tempo, ela vai voltar pra mim.

Sirius sorriu.

Sabe Draco, eu realmente tive um caso... – Sirius ficou quieto aqui e depois o olhou profundamente nos olhos. Não eu não tive um caso, eu amei sua mãe, quando descobri que ela ia se casar com o Malfoy, fiquei desesperado, eu não sabia de nada Draco, por favor, não me culpe.

Eu não te culpo. – Falou Draco sinceramente.

Você e sua mãe sofreram tanto nas mãos do Malfoy...

Nem tanto o Snape nos ajudava, e depois que cresci ficou bem dificil para o Malfoy.

Sirius sorriu.

Você é um garoto forte.

Mamãe dizia que me parecia muito com você.

Sirius encheu os olhos de água, abraçou o filho.

E se parece mesmo... – você tem as características dos Blacks.

Eu fiquei aliviado em saber que o Malfoy não era meu pai e que...

E que você poderia vingar a sua mãe e o seboso?

Ele era meu padrinho, pai. Acho que Harry também não gostaria se escutasse alguém chamando você por um apelido desse gênero. – disse Draco com cara de quem esta dando uma lição de moral, Sirius olhou para o filho sério, e Draco sorriu.

Mas era um apelido que muitas vezes eu também usei.

E os dois riram.

Sirius? - chamou Draco.

Acho que deveria me chamar de pai não é?

Está bem, pai. Já conversou com o Harry a respeito de tudo o que esta acontecendo, acho que ele vai precisar muito de você.

É bom ver que meu filho é compreensível com alguém que ate pouco tempo atrás era seu inimigo. Eu não falei com o Harry ainda, sobre a morte de Voldemort e a guerra entendo que ele...

Draco o interrompeu.

Pai não estou falando da guerra, disso o Harry sabe se virar bem estava falando do casamento dele, e do filho dele e da Gina. – Draco olhou o pai e viu que ele empalidecera.

Filho? Casamento? – Sirius parecia bravo.

Pai? Tá tudo bem?

Como aquele moleque fez isso? Com quem ele se casou? Se o Tiago estivesse vivo iria matá-lo.

Pai fala mais baixo você esta num hospital. – disse Draco indo atrás de Sirius que andava de um lado para o outro.

E como foi que Aluado deixou isso acontecer?

Pai... – disse Draco.

Nesse momento a porta se abriu, e Harry, Hermione, Rony e gina entraram.

"Droga escolheram o pior momento" – pensou Draco.

Sirius não pensou duas vezes, tirou a varinha e apontou para o afilhado.

Sirius o que você esta fazendo?- perguntou Harry.

Como você se casa? Tão novo? O Tiago deve estar querendo me matar! – Sirius já falava mais alto de novo, e por mais que Harry quisesse resistiu a tentação de puxar sua varinha também.

Eu sou maior de idade! – respondeu Harry no mesmo tom.

Gente fala baixo! – pediu Hermione.

Eu sou maior de idade, você é um irresponsável isso sim, ela é de menor. – disse Sirius apontando para Gina. E você a engravidou.

Eu não a engravidei de propósito. – respondeu Harry.

Todos estavam tentando acalmá-los agora sem nenhum sucesso.

Olha quem é você pra falar de mim Sirius a Narcisa estava grávida de você muito jovem ainda.

Eu não sabia da gravidez dela.

É e seu sumiço?

Dá pra vocês resolverem isso depois? - perguntou Rony.

Sirius ia responder quando alguém sacou a varinha e apontou em seu pescoço.

Sirius, gosto muito de você, mas se não abaixar essa varinha agora, e parar de ameaçar o pai do meu filho, juro que lhe jogo uma azaração. – disse Gina séria.

Sirius guardou a varinha.

Obrigada Gina. – falou Draco.

Depois a gente conversa. – falou Sirius para Harry.

Harry ia responder quando escutou um zumbido estranho.

Que barulho é esse? – perguntou.

Eles ouviram então vários clacks e Draco olhou para a cama de Luna, um aparelho bruxo muito parecido com o aparelho respiratório trouxa estava fazendo o barulho.

Não! – sussurrou ele.

Draco... Filho... – chamou Sirius.

Os medi bruxos o olharam, admirava a determinação do rapaz de ficar com aquela garota, Draco começou a andar em direção a Luna.

Não... Por favor.

Sinto muito. – disse um medi bruxo.

Ela não me deixou. – disse Draco, Harry e Sirius o seguravam.

Ela se foi! – disse o medi bruxo.

Mentira! – Draco gritava. Luna, por favor, eu te amo! Não faz isso comigo. – Harry e Sirius tentavam segurar Draco.

Me solta! Minha Luna não! Por favor.

Os Weasley entraram nessa hora, a Sra. Weasley colocou a mão na boca emocionada. Draco conseguiu se soltar do pai e de Harry, ele correu até ela.

Não faz isso. Lembra Luna meu coração é seu você não pode deixá-lo. Eu te amo!

E Draco beijou os lábios frios da garota, lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos sem que ele pudesse segurar salgava a boca dele e dela, depois de algum tempo ele se separou dela, e viu para sua surpresa dois grandes olhos azuis o olhando curiosamente e sorrindo.

Draco? – chamou Luna.

Merlim isso é incrível! – exclamou um medi bruxo. Vamos examiná-la. – disse ele para os outros Draco não saiu do lado de Luna, os medi bruxos não entendiam o que acontecera mas garantiram a todos de que a garota estava totalmente saudável, e que logo sairia do hospital.

Eu sei o que aconteceu. – disse Luna.

E o que foi? – perguntou Sirius.

Como Dumbledore diria: foi o amor!

**Pais e Filhos!**

Draco e Luna estavam embaixo de uma arvore na Toca, Draco brincava com a mão de Luna enquanto ela olhava e sorria pra ele. Sirius se aproximou de Harry.

Veio pra continuar me dando bronca? – perguntou Harry.

Não. Escuta Harry, seus pais também se casaram muito jovens e tiveram você muito novos. – Sirius sorriu. Devia ter imaginando que você faria quase o mesmo que seu pai quando se apaixonasse por uma ruiva. Há não ser pelo fato de ter sido pego pelos pais dela.

Harry corou.

Quem te contou?

Artur e Molly, bom eles ficaram bem chateados com você, mas confessaram que você teve a atitude que eles esperavam.

Harry sorriu.

Então, meu afilhado será pai? – disse Sirius com um sorriso luminoso.

É, parece que sim, e eu devo confessar, - Harry engoliu em seco. Que estou apavorado.

Acho que Gina também está. – disse Sirius.

Ela parece tão segura Sirius. – disse Harry.

Ela não esta Harry, acabei de ouvi-la dizer a mãe, que esta apavorada, com medo... – Harry o olhou curioso. Estava vindo pra cá quando ouvi, e ela tem razão em estar assim, vocês serão pais dentro de alguns meses e isso pra ela é assustador, ela ainda nem terminou a escola, e acho que você não a impedira de terminar.

É claro que não, eu tive uma idéia pra que ela continue estudando, mas pra isso eu preciso falar com Dumbledore antes. – disse Harry, ele viu que seu padrinho olhava Draco e Luna brincando de correr atrás um do outro atentamente.

Sirius?

Hum?

Já contou ao Draco onde você esteve todo esse tempo?

Quero contar a vocês dois ao mesmo tempo, alias a todos melhor do que ficar repetindo historias.

Esta feliz por ser pai? – perguntou Harry.

Quem diria que esse garoto é meu filho? E respondendo sua pergunta, estou contente, mas desesperado, eu não sei como você o que meu filho espera de mim, e espero que eu seja melhor pai do que padrinho não é?

Você é bom nas duas coisas Sirius.

Sirius sorriu para o afilhado e passou mão nos cabelos de Harry bagunçando-os ainda mais. Harry e Sirius se viraram rápido ao ver que Luna havia gritado e que agora pelo menos cinco pessoas estavam enroscadas no chão.

Desculpem. – disse Hermione saindo de cima de Luna, e Draco ajudava à senhora Granger, eu aparatei com meus pais é mais rápido, só não sabia que vocês estariam aqui.

Tá tudo bem. – disse Luna abraçando a amiga. Harry e Sirius foram até eles e chegara a tempo de ouvirem o senhor Granger comentar.

Hermione filha isso é maravilhoso, podemos fazer de novo? – perguntou ele a ela, o senhor Granger demonstrava tanto interesse pelos bruxos quanto o Sr. Weasley pelos trouxas, e isso rendia boas conversas entre os dois.

Há papai, outra hora, isso me enjôo. – falou ela passando a mão pela barriga.

Harry e Sirius começaram a cumprimentar todos, e foram conversando com eles até a Toca. Draco puxou Luna pra um canto antes de entrarem.

O que foi? – perguntou a garota.

Luna, você quer se casar comigo? – perguntou ele.

Luna abriu a boca e depois sorriu, agarrou o pescoço de Draco e o beijou intensamente fazendo o garoto perder o ar.

Isso é um sim? – perguntou.

É claro que é sim, ou você acha que eu beijo todo mundo assim?

Espero pro meu bem que não, ou eu vou acabar morrendo de tanto ciúmes.

Luna sorriu.

Eu vou comprar nosso anel de noivado depois, meu pai disse que conversar com a gente, vamos entrar.

Eles entraram a Toca, e estava cheia quase não cabia mais ninguém. Todos os Weasley, os Granger, Lupin com Tonks e o bebe que não parava de se mexer procurando por leite.

Ele come o dia inteiro se deixar. – disse Lupin orgulhoso do pequeno garoto que naquele dia estava com os cabelos verdes.

Gina estava a um canto e Harry foi ficar com ela, desde o dia em Hogwarths que ele não acariciava a barriga dela, que já dava pra ver certa saliência, ninguém podia negar que ela estava linda, era o que Harry achava.

Pedi que todos você viessem aqui. – disse Sirius. Pra me desculpar por ter desaparecido, e me explicar, devo isso a todos vocês.

Qual foi o motivo Sirius? – perguntou Fred.

Aquele feitiço de Bellatrix realmente me atingiu, só que aquele véu tinha um poder maior, o feitiço atravessou por mim, senti isso e depois fiquei muito tonto, foi quando o véu me levou, acho que ele era uma chave de portal, fui parar no Brasil, nem sei como, no meio da floresta amazônica, minha cabeça doía muito. – Sirius olhou para Draco e depois para Harry. Os nativos de lá cuidaram de mim, são grandes pessoas aquele povo, tem um coração que nem deve caber no peito, mas eu não me lembrava de nada, de ninguém, por isso não voltei antes.

E quando você se lembrou?- perguntou Rony.

Um dia vi um cachorro preto enorme, e veio um lampejo em minha cabeça, de que um cachorro, um cervo um lobisomem e um inútil rato, estavam juntos em algum lugar... A partir daí as lembranças foram vindo, o primeiro feitiço de qual lembrei foi o Estupefaça, e tentei deu certo, então as lembranças voltaram, na linguagem dos nativos eles diziam que eu era um grande feiticeiro, mesmo eu não sabendo o que era isso, por incrível que pareça eles também tem a mágica deles. E então desaparatei de volta, mas ainda estava fraco para uma aparatação.

E ai o que houve depois? – perguntou Hermione.

Fiquei no meio da floresta proibida durante muitos dias escondido, me transformei em cachorro e ficava lá perambulando, Hagrid me levava comida as vezes sem ter certeza se era eu, vi Lupin passar como lobisomem por mim umas duas vezes, e então ouvi os comensais dizendo que iam invadir Hogwarths, tinha pedido a Hagrid que não contasse a ninguém, não perceberam que ele estava distante de vocês?

Harry havia percebido que tinha visto poucas vezes o amigo naquele ano.

Foi quando o Draco revelou que era meu filho, na casa de Hagrid e ele me contou que procurei por Lupin, e pedi a ele que tomasse conta de você enquanto eu não pudesse voltar.

Então era por isso que você sempre ficava comigo Lupin?

Sim Draco era. Sirius ficou feliz em saber que você se saia bem nos feitiços e que estava apaixonado.

Eu não sabia que Harry estava casado. – disse ele vendo que Harry ia abrir a boca pra perguntar algo. Depois disso teve o ataque de Hogwarths e o resto vocês já sabem.

Todos ficaram um pouco silenciosos, e Draco foi até o pai e o abraçou.

Sabia que você não tinha morrido e que ia voltar pai.

Sirius encheu os olhos de água, e Draco o abraçou novamente, ele olhou para Harry e o chamou com um aceno de mão, Harry deu um beijo em Gina e foi até eles. E Draco o puxou para um abraço em três.

Seremos quase parentes Harry, sei que não fui muito legal com você, mas gostaria muito de compensá-lo por isso.

Não foi legal? – perguntou Harry, se afastando um pouco.Draco se não fosse por você eu não veria meu filho nascer, eu tenho muito que te agradecer. – disse Harry o abraçando novamente, Sirius olhou para os dois emocionado.

Bom e eu quero que vocês venham morar comigo, cansei de viver sozinho.

Eu não posso Sirius. – disse Harry muito sem jeito.

Oras a Gina virá também.

Não é isso.

Então o que é? – perguntou Draco.

Gina tem que terminar a escola. Nem adianta, você vai terminar. – disse Harry determinado vendo que Gina ia falar alguma coisa. E o largo é muito longe de Hogwarths pra ela, ela vai amamentar e vai ser um ano difícil, e eu quero ficar perto da minha mulher e meu filho tanto quanto puder, ela não fez ele sozinho não é? Alem do mais acho que o Draco e a Luna irão gostar de ficar com você.

Draco se manifestou.

Isso me lembra de que... – ele puxou Luna pela mão. Preciso fazer um comunicado a família. – A Sra. Weasley soluçou baixinho, ouvir Draco os chamar de família a deixava emocionada.Eu acabei de pedir a mão de Luna em casamento e ela aceitou.

Todos cumprimentaram o casal. Sirius dizia que queria muitos netos enchendo a casa. E a Sra. Weasley teve que quase gritar para se ouvir.

Gente hoje é só felicidades, Sirius esta de volta, Draco e Luna irão se casar, e a minha filhinha... – disse ela com lágrimas nos olhos.

A mãe, por favor. – disse Gina tentando se esconder atrás de Harry.

Está grávida, eu finalmente terei um neto.

Acho que devo corrigi-la Sra. Weasley. – disse Hermione. A Senhora Terá três netos.

O que? – perguntou Harry. Gina!

Não sou eu que to grávida de três, querido. Hermione da onde você tirou essa idéia?

Nem Rony entendeu e olhava para a namorada curioso.

Bom um é de Gina, e dois... – Hermione passou a mão por sua barriga. Estão aqui. – disse ela sorrindo com os olhos cheios de água.

Ronald Billius Weasley! – gritaram o Sr. Weasley e a Sra. Weasley ao mesmo tempo, mas Ronald nem ouvira tinha acabado de desmaiar.

Rony já estava retornando a si.

Eu vou ser pai? E de dois? – ele começou a sorrir, abraçou a namorada e a girou no ar.

Rony para eu to começando a ficar enjoada. –e Rony a colocou no chão.

Mãe acho que vou...

Se casar. É o mínimo que pode fazer. – disse a Sra. Weasley com uma cara de poucos amigos, depois abriu um largo sorriso e num passo chegou aos dois e os abraçou.

Tem mais uma coisa. – disse são gêmeos, Fred e George, - Hermione falara num tom muito serio com eles, como se os dois estivessem aprontando alguma coisa e Fred e George a olhava de volta curiosos. Quero que sejam os padrinhos dos nossos filhos.

Os gêmeos Weasley se entreolharam e dessa vez foram eles que se estabanaram no chão desmaiados, Harry tirou Gina de perto antes que algum dos irmãos caísse em cima dela. Quando os dois voltaram começaram a discutir quem mais ensinaria travessuras aos gêmeos.

É por isso que quero que eles sejam os padrinhos, não teria graça à família sem os gêmeos Weasley.

Muito bem agora que já acabou...

Victoria filha de Gui e Fleur começou a chorar porque estava com fome junto com Teddy Lupin, e a Sra. Weasley serviu o jantar.

No dia seguinte Harry viu a esposa sentada na cama de casal acariciando a barriga, Harry se aproximou e depositou um beijo barriga da mulher, a criança se mexeu e Harry e Gina sorriram felizes. Eles iam morar na sala precisa no próximo ano Gina poderia estudar e Harry fazer seu curso de auror, tinha conversado com Dumbledore nesse dia, Harry estudaria a noite, e durante o dia ficaria com o filho na sala precisa, caso Gina precisasse amamentar o pequeno.

Professor tem outra coisa, nós achamos que é um menino. – disse Harry.

E por quê? – perguntou Dumbledore sorrindo.

Harry contou o que viram antes da morte de Voldemort, e que não havia entendido como o filho aparecera.

Harry, acho que seu filho apareceu, porque não suportou tanta maldade, e creio eu, estou quase certo de que ele foi gerado com muito amor não foi?

Sim professor.

Era o que Voldemort desprezava vocês viram o filho de vocês crescido o expulsar quando na verdade o que o expulsou foi à criança que Gina carregava Voldemort não entendia o amor de uma mãe por um filho, e esse meus queridos é um dos maiores amores que pode existir, por isso ele ficou tão venerável ele sentiu o que sua mãe sentia Harry quando se pos na sua frente para morrer.

Harry e Gina sorriram para o professor, foram para casa, tinham combinado com o professor que só voltariam a Hogwarths quando o bebe tivesse nascido, o que não seria muito tempo depois do inicio do ano letivo.

Alguns tempo depois...

Gina estava na sala precisa e um pequeno embrulho estava em seus braços, sugando um de seus seios.

Ai filho! Desse jeito você machuca a mamãe. – o garotinho de cabelos pretos e olhos verdes, com o nariz e sardas da mãe pareceu entender e afrouxou mais a boquinha. Gina sorriu e olhou para o relógio, eram dez e meia da noite estava quase na hora de Harry chegar. Ela voltou a olhar para o filho que havia largado seu seio e sorria para a mãe. Harry entrou nessa hora.

Honestamente tem horas que invejo o Tiago. – disse ele apontando para Gina. Ela sorriu enquanto se cobria, Harry colocou os livros que trazia em cima de uma mesa, e se aproximou dando beijos na esposa.

Ele já dormiu?

Não. - Gina entregou a Harry, Tiago, o garotinho sorriu para o pai não parecia querer dormir tão cedo.

Preciso tomar um banho, pode ficar com ele? – perguntou Gina.

Claro. –disse Harry, no começo ele pegava o garoto muito sem jeito, mas depois com algumas dicas de Gina e da Sra. Weasley ele já não estava tão mau, Tiago estava com dois meses agora. Harry o deitou no berço enquanto trocava de roupa, depois se voltou para Tiago e o deitou na cama de casal onde um aparato de bebe estava pronto, trocou a fralda do garoto, e colocou um pijaminha que Hermione havia dado a ele. Harry foi até o banheiro achou que Gina estava demorando demais, quando chegou viu a mulher deitada na banheira com os olhos fechados Harry sorriu e voltou para o lado do filho, ele o pegou no colo, e com um aceno de varinha uma musica suave começou a tocar, Harry se balançava com o filho encostado em seu peito, e Tiago com a maneira de ninar do pai, estava adormecendo, Gina apareceu, e o abraçou.

Será que ele dormiu?

Acho que sim, vem vamos devagar pra cama. – disse Gina.

Gina e Harry se deitaram com Tiago entre eles, cada um deu um beijo no bebe, que agora dormia tranquilamente, os dois sorriram felizes, e logo adormeceram ao lado do filho.

Fim!


End file.
